The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher
by JustAVillianVyingForAttention
Summary: Leaving the Ministry before becoming an auror she was always on the run. He would always find her, try to catch her before she magically escaped and have to start again. Yet the more he hunted her the more he realized the chase was better than the snatch.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Hey so this is my first Fanfiction published on here. I've been writing for a while and felt compelled to do a Scabior fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't Own anything but the main character. All other bits are credited fully to J.K. Rowling.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley  
**

* * *

As I stood in the center of Diagon Alley I couldn't help but gasp wildly, my odd colored eyes zigzagging from each side of my vision, taking in the grimness and the destruction that now filled these once happy streets. It was the middle of summer yet these streets looked dark enough to be winter, only handfuls of people were looking around. Walking slowly past Knockturn Alley I shivered and was quick to turn up the collar of my grey pea coat then checked to make sure my wand was still up my sleeve; having an odd feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. Stepping cautiously across the cobble stones I made my way to the only building that seemed full of life, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous look of it, leave it to Fred and George Weasley not only to open a joke shop in the middle of this mayhem but to mock it with bright colors and silly … I don't even know what to call the fake magician on the front of the store. Pushing the doors open I first noticed how well decorated it was, Orange with splashes of deep magenta, how Fred and George appropriate. The second thing I observed was there seemed to be a large amount of people but from the look on the owner's face I knew business wasn't as amazing … although for them it had to be better than other places.

I pretended to look around for a while, discretely catching eye contact with George who suddenly seemed to brighten up, yet he merely winked at me and nudged his head in the direction of his twin brother who had been making his way upstairs to the office. Nodding silently I continued to be interested in extendable ears and the daydream charms. I couldn't help but giggle at the latter idea.

Standing here was such an odd thing for me … I had been close to Percy Weasley, and by close I mean that we conversed often because we were the head students of our respected houses and discussed matters of Hogwarts often; he wasn't very social so this was all there was to talk about at the time. But other than these non-intimate conversations I had never really dealt with the rest of the Weasley family (unless you count the many times I had to yell at Fred and George in our shared time at Hogwarts). It was only after I had joined the Order that I had frequent "coincidental" run-ins with all the older ones, but it was purely business, not like we were friends.

Hearing people come in I decided it was best to try and make my way up, George seemed to follow as he did an excellent demonstration of their skiving snackbox; of course by excellent demonstration I of course mean watching some poor innocent student suddenly bleeding nonstop is a great way to keep people distracted from noticing a young woman running up stairs.

Getting to the top I knew I was safe seeing as there was no way for them to see me unless they climbed the stairs. After knocking on the door briskly I shoved my hands in my pockets, all this was really getting me anxious. Fred seemed surprised that I was on the other side of the door. He smirked crookedly, "Well hello there."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but return the smirk as I pushed him back into the office. "My, my, getting frisky already are we? I barely know you." Fred winked, continuing to joke. Only when he noticed my anxiousness did he calm down and ran his fingers through his spiky ginger hair trying to think of the right words. "I have what you need here," He finally stated as he walked behind his desk which looked more like a mad scientist lab table. He rummaged through papers and papers, finally coming upon a crumpled envelope that looked hastily grabbed and shoved into his pocket, the wax seal broken vertically.

Handing it to me I arched my eyebrow as I continued to look at him. He chuckled nervously, "What? I thought that if it was ruffled it would seem less important… no one would expect important information in a form of a crumbled piece of paper!"

I snickered softly but didn't correct on exactly HOW often the most beat up mail often contained the most vital information. "Thanks Fred," I whispered as I already started to faze the room out, opening the letter. Reading it thoroughly I sighed and placed it down on the only free spot on the desk. Rubbing my temples I paced a bit.

"What's the letter about Bree?" Fred asked, nosily leaning over to see the letter.

I stopped quickly, for some reason I was always shocked when people used my name, especially my nickname, it seemed that I rarely used it anymore. Catching myself I chuckled, pivoting I stared at him in the most amused look I could summon at the moment. "I'm an auror Fred, it's easy to tell you already read this and resealed it."

I guess you can call me an Auror… I wouldn't though; I was four months shy of the three years of additional training before Voldemort's return, as soon as that happened the arithmancer in me knew I had to get out of the business and stay clear of the ministry. No sooner had I stopped showing up and kept an extremely low profile, moving locations every couple of days, did shit really hit the fan and Pius Thicknesse took power. Now the wizarding world was all but calm, the ministry catching the pure bloods and half-bloods, stripping them of their wants if they were seen to be blood-traitors.

Fred giggled as his lips spread into a wide beam, "Woops? Seems like a pretty easy job though."

I smiled weakly as I looked at him, a sudden apprehension for him and his family trying to invade my thoughts… but I forced them out. His family was already marked as Blood –traitors, but they were far from alone. It was good thing I had removed myself from the ministry then, for I too was a "blood-traitor," not nearly as terribly publicized as they were; I didn't have a particular love for muggles, but I was against the harming and prejudice of anyone, and I won't back down from that, even for the Dark Lord.

"What kind of potions have you been sniffing too much of lately?" I snorted, "They want me to defend 50 witches and wizards whom could be on this list; this is a grand picking for Snatchers! They better not have only hired me," I grunted as I shoved the letter in my pocket.

It got expensive to hide and since I flat out refused to staying in the homes of other Order members I took it upon myself to find lodging and hiding, paying for it by offering my defensive services secretly to people who were most likely on the Snatcher's List. I was just lucky enough that the twins and a few other members were willing to drop the word and pick up the requests and locate me, so I didn't have to bother hunting on my own.

A few minutes later I was already back on Diagon Alley, a bag full of novelties from the store that Fred and George insisted on giving me, making me look less suspicious when walking out of the store. Of course they took this time for some more crude humor.

Pulling my collar up again I couldn't help but feel cold despite the sunny day. This place wasn't as comforting as it used to be growing up, just a hollow shell.

Walking in and out of the few stores that were open I took my time, trying not to look suspicious. Having to pass Knockturn Alley I gave it a glance, stopping quickly to see two youngish looking men running towards the end of the alley, straight for me. Stepping back quickly and taking my wand, I watched as they jumped out of the alley, only to be followed closely by a bunch of hooded figures who pummeled them to the ground. A separate hooded figure stood near me, obviously not noticing me as he chuckled and ticked off names from a long beat up roll of parchment. The only thing I could see about him was the hem of his … plaid (were they really plaid?) pants tucked into his army boots. What an odd thing to wear.

He only noticed me as I passed from behind him and emerged into his peripheral vision, heading for Charing Cross Road. "Oi! You! Stop!" He called.

My whole body snapped to action as I broke out into a run, knowing that if I apparated he'd be able to follow. Turning my head as I continued to run I could see him and another figure chasing after me, forcing me to run even faster, my heart pounding uncomfortably against my ribcage, my lungs burning. Pointing my wand over my shoulder I heard the walls crumble and they yell as they tried to avoid the wreckage.

I could hear them getting closer, sending out jets of magic that seemed to just miss me before I completely shot out between the book and record store, into muggle traffic. I didn't stop running, shooting right across from the moving cars honking as they tried to stop for me. I nearly collapsed as I made it into the other side, large trucks blocking their vision of me as I disappeared in the crowd, walking till I could find somewhere to apparate from safely.

* * *

**Yeah I realized you don't even know the characters name... but be patient it's apart of the whole idea. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

Here's the second chapter, you get to know a lot more about our dear main character. :)

Usual Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl, everything else is J.K. Rowling's masterpiece.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter Two: The Party  
**

* * *

This was a time of great peril, Snatchers and death eaters running amuck in both the muggle and wizarding world, catching and imprisoning muggle-born, half-bloods and pure bloods alike. And yet here I was, dancing at a party, in the arms of a good-looking man. I smiled as he spun fast me under his arm and pulled me to him. The fast tempo of the music pulsed through me, mimicking my heartbeat before he dipped me, his warm dark eyes staring intensely into my amethyst orbs.

It seems terrible, dancing when the Second Wizarding War was so close, but I assure you, even as my lips run over his neck and the fire whiskey makes its way down my stomach, I'm doing my job. I was specifically hired to make sure nothing went awry, and no one turned up dead or snatched and that is what I was doing, just in a different manner.

The man dipped me again, running his fingers down my neck tantalizingly. I knew the girls in the corner looking on were jealous, I could feel their hatred boring holes in my skin. As he picked me up he pulled me close, his hot breath on my ear, "Calm down I doubt their going to show up," his nicely shaped lips rubbing against my ear as he whispered.

I glared at my dance partner, Rafael, a Spanish auror hired for this evening's gala as well. "I wouldn't be so sure, something's in the air."

I had only met this man two days prior; he had shown up in the same location with the same letter I had received; it said this would be our safe house before this party and were forced to share a flat. I hated the thought of sharing a hiding place with a man I wasn't sure I could trust, but you can't always be so picky. The only good thing about him was he didn't press to know anything about me.

"Love?" He replied cheekily. I elbowed him in the stomach before going back to my thoughts, allowing him to lead me all over the floor as I looked for any other Order Members that could be present … sadly there were none.

Though I was in hiding I had come in contact with my old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, before his untimely death and he was quick to try to inaugurate me into the Order of the Phoenix. I told them explicitly I'd participate in the war and even make it to a meeting or two, but until the war it could not be known that I was associated with them.

It wasn't out of selfishness or for my own protection, but rather for their own protection. I might just be a 21-year old Witch who didn't even finish her auror training but I was still powerful. I was a pureblood, born and raised by two Slytherin-housed parents. Imagine the shock when they found out their daughter was a Ravenclaw, good thing they never knew the Sorting Hat also considered Gryffindor for me. They didn't reject me though, not the happiest about it, but accepted it eventually. My father even managed to laugh about it; blaming himself for making me study nearly every day since the age of 6, giving me the cleverness and intelligence that Ravenclaw loved. It was due to this studying that I was easily recognized as top of my year by the first week. Got all O's on my O.W.L.s and top scores on N.E.W.T.s, of course no one really knew this. Although I was decently popular, I never let the extent of my intelligence to be too known, too afraid to draw attention to myself especially after my parents near-death. _Just blend in_ my father would tell me often.

Speaking of my parents, they weren't the typical pureblood Voldemort followers, which is why they are dead now. Voldemort was keen on getting them in the first war… they were parseltongue and had a natural gift for legilimency... what could be better for him? But they rejected all his proposals, they wanted to be neutral in all of this, not wanting me to grow up to be like the rest of the Death Eaters children would. The only thing that saved them back during the first war was that he went after the Potter's first. I might have only been 6 at the time, but I knew my parents were only alive thanks to them, and from that moment on, I vowed my allegiance to the boy-who-lived no matter what he did.

They came to their demise not too long ago, 3 years to be specific… the same day Voldemort came to power, the day that I watched Harry Potter come back with Cedric Diggory's dead body was also the day the Death Eaters had sought my parents and slaughtered them. I graduated from Hogwarts that week alone.

I suppose you are rolling your eyes, thinking I'm some mighty person. Well, I assure you that you are very incorrect. The day my parents were saved was the day my father decided to educate me in any topic that was relevant; he wanted me to be prepared for anything. But it was a rough start seeing that it was then when he realized I was dyslexic. Oh god, how embarrassing, a pure-blood with a reading disability, how great am I now? Of course I eventually I was trained to overcome it… but I still get screwed if I'm tired and trying to read anything, and having 10 classes in Hogwarts sure made a girl tired. Not only that but the parseltongue gene seemed to skip me. My mother was the one to actually enforce my learning the language. Have you ever tried to learn parseltongue? It's far from a walk in the park, unless that park has needles instead of grass. At this point I don't know if I can actually speak it or just mimic, but whatever I can do it's decently effective. The only thing that ever came easy was legilimency.

"You're doing it again," Rafael whispered as a new song started, only instead of dancing he was leading me to the refreshments.

I hm'ed softly at him, staring right through him until he shook me violently. "What?" I snapped, this time my gaze focusing on him.

"You are glaring at everyone, it's making them uncomfortable. What are you thinking about?" His thick Spanish accent seemed to make every word sound sexy.

I bit my lip nervously, it hadn't been my intention, I was actually enjoying myself, but … there was this heaviness in the air; foreboding. "I can't help but think there is something terribly wrong."

Rafael didn't reply, just stared at the crowd of younger witches and wizards, just barely out of their respective schools. I recognized many from my years at Hogwarts, but none recognized me, which was for the better. I should never be recognized.

Rafael excused himself for a cigarette break, I rolled my eyes and told him not to go, but the buffoon would not listen.

"Care for a dance Miss?" Some man just a little bit my senior asked as he offered his hand, I stared at it hesitantly before taking it, allowing him to automatically waltz me to the center of the floor. "And what would your name be?" He asked smoothly, his hand on the small of my back.

_Brynja._ "Izabella." I answered smoothly, "Izabella Payne." _Brynja Vaux. _When it came to my name there were few people I could trust to know it.

He smiled, trying to look charming, "a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

I couldn't help but laugh, a lot. "You must pardon me; I just hear that so often." Blunt and to the point, just how I always am.

He didn't know how to reply so I quickly excused myself, he was boring, and I was starting to get anxious about Rafael's absence. Leave it to be this exact moment when I see purple sparks right outside. I growled as I quickly hiked up my dress and pulled my wand from garter band. Apparating to the stage I cut the DJ, "Everyone! Pull out your wands, we aren't alone." I yelled over the crowd, spotting more sparks from the large windows.

The party was more than over, the adults all pulled out their wands as they rushed the children to hide in the safe rooms, some already starting to apparate. I moved quickly to the doors, quick to rip my nice evening gown so I'd move better. I barely made it to the door before it was blasted open. There were screams around me but I remained calm, staring through the dust to see three men and a larger beast of a man walk cockily through the door.

I raised my wand but the man seeming to be the leader was quick to put up a finger, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, love." He said in an amused tone, "we brought you a gift."

My eyebrow arched as I stared at the man, he seemed tall, his messy dark hair barely tied up in the back, a red streak going through it, his clothes well worn down but somehow suited this dark man's demeanor. I could see the red band on his arm. "Snatcher." I whispered.

He seemed amused at the crowd's hesitation as he gestured to the beast, who I could now tell was indeed a werewolf. That's when the werewolf seemed to just drop a large mass that I didn't even notice he was carrying.

Rafael.

"And how is that a present?" I asked boldly, I knew the motions … act like he wasn't important, make them feel inadequate and then attack.

Rafael stared at me through his bloody and swollen face, a look of fear etched in. I couldn't let this get personal. He knew what he had gotten himself into, I reasoned.

This uncouth man seemed to laugh a great deal, a smile spread across his face, making it look unnatural. He walked closer to me, eying me up and down, visually raping me. I merely stared back unaffected by his intimidation. He didn't seem that intimidating really, his coarse and dirty, almost dread locked hair barely contained by the ribbon it was tied in. His odd outfit, a weird looking military vest, leather jacket and plaid pants really did seem to work for him.

"Just showing you what happens when you fight us, giving you the option really, whether to cooperate or not. If you come calmly no one else has to die. " He was staring at me but addressing the crowd, his voice was smooth yet roughened from experience, I knew the sound well, Azkaban prisoner.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I screamed, but I of course aimed it at the wrong person. I had knocked out the leader's wand, catching it, but of course there were others, picking up right where he left off. The killing curse rang throughout the party hall, Rafael's life ended right then.

I stared at the guy I had only just met, I knew I had to keep alert but the fact no one else had bothered to try and disarm these men shocked me. "STUPIFY," I screamed repeatedly, zigzagging from side to side to try and evade the spells they shot in my direction. Tucking and rolling I was blessed enough to hit the final human snatcher, knocking all but the werewolf out. It had been easier to catch them by surprise, not figuring on me still attacking giving me a few seconds head-start. The beast growled at me as he lurched forward at me. His claw like fingers swiping for me. "Sectumsempra," I hissed before he got close. He howled as his skin got torn apart before his eyes, his body thrown back as he howled in shear pain, the quick lose of blood rendered him unconscious.

Everyone at this point rushed out of the room; they ran for their lives, for their children, ran because they did not want to be the ones who were added to the high priority snatch list for harming the ministry's snatchers. Hell, not even I wanted to be in this position, but I was paid to be here and couldn't go back on it.

I stood up slowly, the rush of adrenaline crashing into my brain like a wave upon rocks make it hard to focus. Walking closer to the snatchers I noticed the leader moving a bit, recovering, "Petrificus totalus," I uttered pointing my wand right at him, watching as his limbs snapped together. Repeating the spell on all the others I stood over the leader's body, his cool blue-gray eyes boring into mine. I leaned over him, my long black hair brushing his chest, as I shoved the wand back in his vest's pocket. I pointed the wand at his temple coldly, but oddly his eyes looked intrigued and not at all fearful. "I spared your life, Snatcher... remember this," I hissed before standing up.

I stood over him, waiting as all the people apparated and left the party as fast as they could, making sure they the snatchers were all immobile. Once they all had left I uttered the counter-spell to save the beast … sadly he was protected by the ministry, and I didn't want to be put under the spotlight.

Grabbing Rafael's cold body I held him tightly as I stared at the snatchers. The need to kill, to revenge, coursed through me and before I could think I raised my wand … but instead I just apparated away. I was three months shy of being an auror, meaning I was three months short of getting the unforgivable curse tracker off of me.

Dropping into the flat I had been using for a safe house I laid Rafael's body down. I sighed as I stared at his lifeless body, his smooth skin paler than it had been just an hour ago. I wasn't sad; in fact the only thing I wanted to do was shower. So that's what I did.

Death in this time was inevitable, not even I had any hope of living through this. And although I felt bad about Rafael's death, I was not close to him therefore held no significant grief. It wasn't even for him I had really wanted revenge for; I wanted it for all the pain our side has suffered and will suffer. Rafael knew the stakes, he didn't accept to protect those people for nothing.

Stepping out of the shower I got dressed as fast as I could, I had an hour before I was due to leave, especially now that the Snatchers wouldn't be happy that I not only escaped but allowed the people they had actually been hunting escape. With a flick of my wand my bag was packed, heavily charmed to carry my life in an almost weightless old book bag. Throwing my curly hair up in a messy bun I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something. I stared at the body lying on the floor, chewing my bottom lip feverishly. Fixing myself another shot of fire whiskey I thought about what to do with him. Walking slowly to his body I lowered myself to my knees, with my wand I traced his pale face, the bruised and swollen skin turning smooth and flawless; even in his death he was handsome. Lacing his hands across his stomach it almost looked like he'd wake up any minute, merely in a state of concentration. There was no reason for his death to look gruesome.

I sighed as I got up, pressing my temples I grabbed his cell phone; a muggle device Rafael seemed quite fond of, especially to contact all his muggle girls. Walking to the kitchen table I dialed the first number that could deliver food, with the most rough voice I could muster I had ordered the first couple things I saw on the menu. "Yes, deliver it here." I requested, pulling a pad of paper off the counter and shuffling through my bag for a quill. Hanging up the phone after giving the address I quickly scrawled on the paper in the shakiest handwriting I could. It gave instructions on where to bring the body … maybe he could at least have a proper burial.

Taking a deep breath I laid the paper over his body. Nodding to myself I started to get ready to apparate but stopped quickly. _My scent._ "Bloody Hell," I hissed under my breath as I paced the room again, remembering what was missing earlier.

Everyone on this earth has their own scent; the pheromones in our body create this smell, attracting us to other people. You might not be able to smell yours, but trust me, you have one. But attraction isn't the only thing it's good for. Any good hunter can pick up even the smallest scent of the animal they are hunting … and right now … I'm the animal whose scent is covering this flat. I growled at my stupidity, I shouldn't have returned here, should have waited out somewhere then come back here for my belongings. Stomping my foot I cursed myself for bringing Rafael back, of course they had picked up his scent during the fight, and even though they couldn't have directly picked up my scent they'd trace him to here… knowing I was with him at one point. They would find my scent all over and then I'd really be the hunted.

Time was running out, the food would be here soon and it would be even more work if I got caught. "Accio bleach!" I hissed, praying there was some around this place. Luckily for me there was half a bottle, not enough but would probably do the trick. Using magic I quickly spread out the bleach in any area around the actual flat. I didn't have enough for my room, so I merely set it on fire, using a protection spell to keep it from going anywhere but the room. Hopefully that would be enough.

At that point I quickly apparated; knowing if I stayed around any longer I'd be in danger. I felt my body whiz around as it found where I wanted to be, dropping me right near Spinner's End.

* * *

**This was suppose to be my first chapter actually but I felt like it was too awkward, that's why you learn more about her here than in the first chapter. **

**Brynja Vaux [BrIN-Ya] [Va-O (like faux only V)] **

**Hope you Enjoyed.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Spinner's End The Hunt Begins

Hey Guys, I probably should have spaced out my entries but I figured Scabior wasn't featured in them much. But this is the last one for the night.

Usual Disclaimer: Everything but Brynja is fully owned by J.K. Rowling, I have no intention of using this story for anything but my own entertainment.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 3: Spinner's End; The Hunt Begins  
**

* * *

Showing up here probably was not the greatest idea I've ever had; I knew well of Severus Snape's position in this war, but he was the only person who I could think of that had any sort of useful information.

Tugging on my long sleeves I walked around the area, finding a nice bench somewhere a ways off. Taking a deep breath I concentrated hard on Snape's face, his long hooked nose and long jet black hair, his black eyes glaring, "Legilimens," I whispered softly, suddenly feeling my mind spread, searching for Severus Snape's mind through these small modest houses. It closed in on him, and in another moment I had just touched his consciousness, I let out a small whimper as I ran into his mental brick wall. I had expected this, he would keep his thoughts heavily protected, which was a good thing I didn't want to look into them but rather bring a new thought to him. "Bench, down the hill, near park." I whispered hoping he'd get the message before me managed to completely dispel me from his mind which he had been trying this entire time. Releasing the spell it felt as if my brain had just crushed against my skull, legilimency might seem fun … but entering someone's mind had drawbacks.

Now to play the waiting game. Sitting on the bench I played with the loose strings of my jacket, humming my mother's lullaby to me keep me calm. Turning my head sharply I saw Snape appear from a street or two over, his black cloak billowing around him dangerously. I could tell by his rigid walking and his balled fists that he was angered. It took me a second to realize why … it was 2 in the morning. I hadn't noticed being too hazed with concern, but now, sitting here on the bench I just realized I had only been able to see due to the street lights.

"Miss Vaux, you better have a bloody good explanation for summoning me at this hour." He growled trying to look intimidating. The look almost made me laugh, as odd as it says he was a close family friend; my father and him had gotten to be good friends despite the large age difference, my father's work in potion research often called for Severus's help, so I saw Snape often growing up and of course at Hogwarts. And despite that he would never acknowledge me during his potions class he was the one who had taught me how train and use legilimency. It was also him that gave me his copy of Advanced Potions… all his notes still in the margins, hence why I knew sectumsempra, his own spell.

"I apologize Professor," I was never comfortable calling him Severus, even though I knew by now had the right to, hell, I couldn't even call him Snape. "But it's not like I woke you from anything, seems to me you've been up reading," I said expertly, gazing at his day clothes and the tired expression on his face.

He took a spot next to me on the bench, sitting as far as he possibly could, his side glance telling me to tell him my business here. "Can you tell me anything about this group of snatchers? The one with the werewolf?" I asked coyly, trying to seem casual about it. Obviously casual didn't work for him.

Snape's head snapped towards me, baring his teeth in seething anger. "Don't tell me they are after you and you came here!" His voice was starting to rise but I quickly leaned over to touch his shoulder, watching as he flinched almost painfully.

"Of course not Severus," his name fell awkwardly from my mouth but it seemed to calm him down. "I'm not foolish enough to just show up here and compromise your position like that. I took care of that as best as possible." I promised as I kept my hand on his shoulder, staring honestly at him, his face half covered in darkness. "I just need to know so I can avoid them."

There was a long silence, I knew he was thinking and finally he ran his long fingers over his face, frustrated, I knew he knew I had been spotted and was likely on their radar. "They are the ministry's best snatchers. I see them quite often, dragging in victims to the Malfoy Manor, hoping for a better reward." He seemed utterly repulsed by them, his upper lip curling in disgust. "Scum they are, but good trackers. And surprisingly it's not due to the werewolf but the leader," He said quickly, his eyes securing the area like mine were.

"Names?" I asked, sliding my hand off his shoulder.

"Fenrir Greyback is the werewolf, Damon Shieff, I don't recall the third one's name, foul looking young man who never speaks. Tries to filch from the manor all the time." I could tell Snape was getting uncomfortable being kept so long, especially when we could be so easily found. He stood up, getting ready to leave.

"And the leader? The one with long hair."

Snape looked at me almost worried, his eyes tracing my face, "Scabior." He paused for a minute, just staring at me blankly, not really looking at me. "He's the one you want to be the most cautious about." He took another pause before he stood up, looking up into the sky. "Greyback is dangerous, that is definite, he preys on human flesh even when it's not a full moon, he has a desire to bite as many children as he can to create a rebellion against wizards … he was even the leader at the start. But Scabior…" he stroked his chin uncomfortably, "Scabior does it for the pure love of the hunt. He spent 5 years in Azkaban, for what I have no idea but it left him hypersensitive and extra cunning. He easily surpassed Greyback in authority."

I shivered involuntarily at the idea, "Thank you Professor," I said getting up as well, lost in my thoughts.

"It is headmaster now," he whispered in a tone of heavy bitterness. Telling me rather than correcting me.

I smiled softly as I walked up to him, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "You did what you had to do, you didn't murder him as much as you have convinced yourself, you helped him die an honorable death," I whispered in his ear before pulling back.

He hadn't hugged me but I knew he didn't completely unappreciated the gesture; I imagine him being the loneliest man in the world right now. He just sighed as he shook his head trying hard not to get angry.

I watched as Severus Snape turned his back on me, walking in the opposite direction of his house, probably to throw off anyone if they had been watching. Snape stopped a few paces ahead, "Brynja," he addressed me for the first time by my first name surprising me, "Your scent is strong," he turned around, his eyes full of suffering, "You can't let them catch you, do what you can to hide it. The Dark Lord _is_ looking for you; your name is on high priority especially when he found out you were training to be an auror and who your parents were. It is lucky for you no one really knows what you look like to match it with your name, try and keep it that way." He warned, his face softening as he spoke, his black eyes still staring into mine.

I nodded, I had figured on that information already. "So I guess working in Hogwarts is out of the question?" That was the second reason I had come tonight, I knew it was dangerous, but what better of a place to hide than right under the enemy's nose?

Snape snorted, "You'd have to be mad to want that. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"I wasn't offering for my own protection but for those of the students." I replied vehemently.

Snape shook his head, "They will be fine. You need to keep yourself alive, we'll need you eventually. Adieu Miss Vaux, this will probably be the last time I see you." And with that he turned around and kept walking. Not allowing me to give a proper goodbye.

Sitting on the bench once again I began to think.

#$%!

The three human snatchers lay on the cold marble ground, completely immobile and furious, waiting for their werewolf companion to come to his senses and undo the curse. Scabior was particularly enraged. His mind was already plotting the girl's violent death. She wasn't exactly the first to escape his grasp but she sure as hell was the first to destroy an entire search and embarrass him and the other snatchers. A mere witch defeating fours snatchers, he mentally growled at the thought, it seemed so preposterous. He would have her… grasp her pale neck tightly with his strong calloused hands, and watch as she struggled for air. The killing curse would be too good for her; he wanted to watch her struggle to survive.

Or maybe he would drown her … watch the bubbles of air surface the cold water as she screamed and struggled, chuckling with the greatest zest as the last bubble popped. Even better he could slice her up … Scabior had to force himself to stop thinking of killing her, stop the sadistic side of him from taking over.

Scabior, contrary to belief had never been the one to kill, he left it for Greyback or the other snatchers, killing wasn't his thing… hunting was. He didn't even like to rough the girls up too much. But for this girl he'd surely make an exception, unleash the beast.

He wasn't even sure how he got to be so infuriated; losing a catch had never gotten him so angry. Sure she had stunned him and his companions allowing the party to run but she was only doing what hundreds of other 'undesirables' tried doing. Obviously a part of him knew it was because she succeeded but there _had_ to be another reason, his rage would never get this high normally.

Greyback came to it not long after; taking him a few minutes to realized what had occurred. Getting up cautiously he checked himself over, remembering his skin being torn to shreds but now he barely had a scratch and the pain was gone. After using the counter-curse he stared amused at the suddenly furious faces on his companions face.

"That bitch." Shieff scowled as he picked up his wand from the ground, helping the fourth snatcher, Rabelo, up.

Scabior remained lying on the ground, his hands tucked behind his head as he remained in his thoughts, trying to recall the girl's face perfectly before he lost it. She had long dark hair, the type he wasn't sure about since it was a special night, maybe the loose ringlet curls were there for show? Touching his stubble chin he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. He was disappointed … he never got close enough to catch her scent; his dominant method of hunting. In his mind he pictured something bold and exotic, she seemed the type with the way she handled herself. Tracking her now would be even more difficult, he could only pray that she fucked up the littlest bit. Opening his eyes again he tried to remember the color of her eyes but for some reason it didn't come to him at first … it had been too dark for him to really see those details but after thinking he could have sworn her eyes were almost a purple color.

"Well, wot are we to do?" Shieff asked as he walked around the inside of the room, really making sure no one was left.

"I say we report her to the Dark Lord and the death eaters—"

"_No._" Scabior had cut Greyback off viciously as he jumped to his feet, "I want the pleasure to slaughter her… We keep this quiet, even if she is on the list."

His fellow snatchers stared at their leader in surprise, he had never been one to talk about killing a catch but they knew not to ask.

"How do you reckon to find her Scabior?" Greyback retorted, hating being cut off.

Scabior's nostril's flared trying to think of a plan on the spot. He paced the beautiful hall wordlessly, walking right outside to where the fight had begun. That's when he saw it, the sneer on his face particularly large as he leaned down to pick it up. The fool that Shieff had killed earlier had taken off his jacket before he smoked. Scabior chuckled evilly as he smelt the soft material, his eyes rolling to the back of his head realizing this was his key to the girl.

By this time next week. She'd surely be dead.

More than pleased with himself he turned to his comrades, a pure look of smugness etched into his face, "Care to ask that question again?"

* * *

**So... this is chapter three... a little bit more of Scabior. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Oh by the way, I'm not asking you to review, because either way, I'll just keep writing this story for my own amusement. But if you have any literary critics or find any wording wrong/weird I'd be so grateful for the feedback. If you're too lazy like I am half the time, still cool, I understand, been on this site for 4 years and have only made a handful of reviews.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Loft

Hey guys =] Just finished this new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 4: The Flat  
**

* * *

Scabior was impatient. As soon as he found the jacket he wanted to start the search for her, but his companions were fatigued, complaining it was no use and too late. He growled at them and told them he'd see them at the plant, he'd go on his own.

The other snatcher's looked at their leader oddly; never did he seem so passionate about a single catch, a girl no less! But they weren't about to complain either since he wasn't insisting they follow him. With a few pops breaking the silence, Scabior was alone.

Standing with the coat in his hand, he could still hear Fenrir mock him saying that he'd never find the girl, even with the jacket right before the hideous half-man had apparated.

This only fueled the fire.

As soon as they had left he had silently admitted to himself that it would be tough, but he knew he'd figure out something. There had to be something in that jacket. He had originally hoped that there would be some kind of tag to note where the jacket came from as well as hoping it was recently bought he had been proven wrong on both accounts. The jacket was foreign and had been well used; the tag had faded and tattered with time. Tearing it inside out he huffed angrily, throwing Rafael's wallet after inspection, there was nothing of use. Plopping on the ground staring at the jacket like it would magically tell him the secret he wanted to know so desperately. Staring at the lining he suddenly noticed a small pocket hidden in the lining. Scabior clapped merrily to himself as he dug in it pulling out a single key.

Staring at it like it was the greatest present he's ever had he threw it up and the air and caught it, he let out a deep chuckle. For on the head of the muggle key was the name of the key shop it was made from. Scabior would have the bitch sure enough.

He didn't even pause to apparate.

It took him a second to adjust his eyes to the settings around him, old streets with identical looking houses lined either side, most of the lights were extinguished on this road. Taking a deep breath of hot night hair Scabior moved forward, walking towards the corner where the key shop stood. It was an unappealing place, the paint peeling and the lights outside of it strobed as all lights did before they burnt out.

Standing in front of it he shoved his hands further into his leather jacket … here he was … but where did he go from here? He could attempt to break in, search for records that probably weren't even existent.

Scabior seemed to get luckier and luckier by the second, for in the stillness of the night he could hear far away sirens. Of course he could never be positive in that it was the place she had been hiding in, but really, what were the chances? Especially at this time? Following the obnoxious noise pollution Scabior found himself in front of a more modernized building, smoke drifting from one of the rooms, clearly it was ablaze.

Running the topside of his hand with his rough chin he couldn't help but grin, bingo. He knew that wasn't ordinary fire, the water the muggles dressed in odd clothes of bright yellow were using held no effect against it. Not only that but the fire never spread, the room next to it was just dark and unscathed. He figured the girl must have put a protection spell to contain the fire. Getting closer he found himself amidst a sea of muggles in their night clothes, their nosey persons staring at the scene in fascination. Scabior snorted in annoyance as he climbed the fire escape across from this burning room, wanting to be as far from the muggles.

Sitting down on the rusted platform he rested his back against the brick building, staring directly at the fire. "Why would she do a thing like that?"He whispered to himself, frustrated the fire making him want to smoke and he had cigarettes.

Scabior continued to watch the muggle men struggle to put out the fire before Scabior finally got bored of it, the anticipation was too much for him at the moment. Leaning forward cross-legged he waved his wand, the fire immediately ceasing to burn. The snatcher was forced to wait another couple of hours as the muggles struggled to figure out not what started the fire but what also stopped it so quickly. With his goal so close he couldn't stand being forced to wait.

"Useless lot they are."He grunted, growing murderously impatient. The sun had already risen before officials started to leave the building. As soon as they were done and leaving he jumped up to his feet, quickly apparating into the alley next to where he was. He could barely keep his breath even; the thrill of getting closer to his prey tingled through-out his body. But he knew he had to calm down, think rationally, he'd miss something if he went into the place like this.

"To hell with it."He finally whispered as he watched the large red trucks roll away, just leaving a lot of yellow tape around the area. Luckily the streets were still pretty empty, the muggles had grown bored when the fire stopped and returned to their slumber. Scabior sneaked under the yellow tape and threw the open door. Climbing the staircases he stopped quickly and threw himself against a nook in the wall, cursing himself for not realizing there had still been people in it.

Getting as close as he could to the flat he found a comfortable spot where he could listen in on the conversation. "The pizza man came up to find the door open, the victim's body right in the center of the room. He called immediately."

"So odd that there wasn't even a spot of blood. And the fire… whoa."

Scabior couldn't be more pleased at this; there was no conceivable way she couldn't have been here. At first he had just expected to rummage through the buffoons clothes to find some trace of her, but he had really made the jackpot. He shook his fist in the air triumphantly, quickly pulling back to the shadows as the men passed him, not even noticing his obvious presence. Going to the door he hastily through the caution tape aside, pushing the door open.

Almost retching from the overpowering scent of bleach Scabior had to press his nose to his sleeve, his sensitive nose already burning from the muggle liquid. "Smart wench…"he hissed, trying to breathe a fresh breath of air. Once the sting had subsided and he got more accustomed to it he was able to give the place a good look around, mildly surprised at the empty abode. It obvious to him that this place was a hide out. Stepping closer to the center he noticed the chalk outline, he couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle as he circled it. The outline only fascinated him for a moment before he dashed to the three doors on the left side of the room. The first had been a mere closet, slamming the door he moved on to the next one. It had been the fool's room, his clothes haphazardly about the room. The only thing of interest to Scabior was the women's blouse that lay crumpled next to a pair of pants.

He stood there glaring at the blouse, for some reason the thought of those two … intimate … made him wish he had murdered the idiot himself. Scabior's neck snapped side to side trying to get the thought out of his head, but it tore apart at his brain, it just enraged him more as he snatched the blouse violently from the ground. Holding it just close enough to sniff he took a whiff and quickly threw it from his sight. It might have been a girl's shirt but it wasn't _hers._ He wasn't even sure how he could tell, but his gut told him she wouldn't smell this … whore-ish.

Walking out the room he knew stopped at the third door, with his fingertips brushing the pressed wood he snickered, "Such a clever girl you are…" he whispered, realizing the burning room had to have been hers. She knew. She knew he'd find her here and search for her scent.

He pushed the door open anyway, the immediate smell of ash filing his lungs, but he welcomed it, compared to the bleach it was heaven. The whole room was charred; the supporting beams were the only things to walk upon. Remnants of the bed barely stood, otherwise the room was bare, looking around he sighed, she was good.

He paced the loft a few times, checking every item only to be forced back by the smell of bleach; he fought the idea of being defeated off vehemently.

Going back into Rafael's room he threw his drawers open, there had to be a trace of her in here, Scabior had been watching the now dead man hitting on a young girl earlier before he attacked. If the man was anything like Scabior, he'd keep a memorabilia of any attractive girls he had worked with.

Scabior stopped quickly for a second, he had called her attractive? … That's when he had broken out into pure laughter, he found most women attractive – strictly sexual– and although he would rip the life from her she was no different, still a body to shag.

As much as the great snatcher wanted to wring the girl's neck he couldn't help but feel a small pang of interest, a normal wizard — let alone a witch — wouldn't normally think about their scent especially to go through these great lengths. He grew more aroused at the idea of catching her now.

Getting back to the problem at hand he threw the dead man's clothes everywhere, definitely finding some kind of stash of the man's women-winnings; locks of hair, ribbons, necklaces and bracelets, a picture or two. But nothing of her. It wasn't till the last drawer he had stopped and smiled manically; picking up the plastic bag he read Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but that was far from what interested him, a lavender silk scarf had been stuffed in it. Discarding the bag he looked at the scarf, it was possible it belonged to her, he could have sworn her dress last was some shade of purple.

Scabior's breath hitched as he brought the material up to his nose, wanting to get the purest first sniff. His eyes fluttered closed as he took a big breath, he suddenly felt drunk, the smell had intoxicated his nose and numbed everything but the scent made it to his brain, bringing him the greatest ecstasy. It stopped his thinking for those few moments, pleasure rippling down his body. He was unbelievably aroused and curious now, it had to be hers, it just had to be. It matched her too well.

It was like fresh squeezed orange juice, only sweeter but not to the point of unpleasantness, it was very potent. Scabior was almost surprised he had not smelt her earlier; it was such a wondrous and strong scent, he felt like it should have overpowered everyone's. No wonder why she had tried hard to hide it. Not letting the scarf leave his nose he took another sniff, his anger melting to pure lust. The thought of slicing her body turned to solely violating it over and over again, dominating her till she broke from beneath him. And the great Scabior has _never_ had thoughts of this magnitude.

Forcing himself to sit down on the bed he sniffed at it lightly, almost as if he was afraid the scent suddenly disappear. He tried to rationalize with himself that it was definitely hers … it was far more hidden than any other item for no reason at all, and he had seen this bad before … carried by …

Scabior sat frozen, it seemed like the whole world had just spun him around, he had seen her before, hell he had chased her before! She was the one at the top of knockturn alley. It was like the last piece of the puzzle was pushed in as he realized why he found her so infuriating. She had escaped him once before. That was a new one; he _always_ caught them on the second try.

Sitting back even smugger than before he dangled the scarf in front of his face staring at it. "Third time's the charm," he joked to himself; any kind of hesitation he had about the true owner of this scarf was gone, dropping it on his face he let himself laugh, the deep bellow ringing in the loft. "You are mine now wench." He laughed triumphantly, wrapping the scarf around his neck, allowing him to always smell her, to always keep the ardent hate-lust alive.

* * *

**So I actually had a lot more to this chapter but I'm really trying to keep it around 2,000 words each so I don't bore the shit out of you guys. Which is good news because I'll probably have another chapter for tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5: Close Call

Disclaimer: I can't compare to J.K. Rowling, who owns everything in this story minus Brynja.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 5: Close Call  
**

* * *

Cracking my eyes open at the first sign of light I nearly jumped out of bed, wand at the ready. My mind whirled with thoughts from last night, the snatcher's face, Rafael's dead body, the fire that was set in my room. It all came back too vividly making me even more anxious to find out where I was. Sitting on the soft bed I grabbed my hair as I rocked myself softly till I could finally come to my senses.

After pouring fire whiskey all over the bench to dilute my scent I had apparated into the muggle world, finding a cheap hotel to sleep in for the night. Taking a shaky breath of relief I managed to stand up again. Walking to the bathroom I turned the tap on, watching the flowing water blankly before I completely doused my face with it, the frigid liquid shocking my body. Grasping the corners of the cheap plastic counter I leaned towards the mirror getting a good look at my reflection. My curly almost black hair tousled and knotted up from my constant tossing and turning, my heart shaped lips turned down in a forever-frown. Staring at my own eyes I sighed, not at the kohl streaks running down my cheeks but instead at the actual color.

No eyes should ever be amethyst unless magicked. Yet here I was. It wasn't that bad, it was pretty at least, light purple with very tiny black veins running over my irises, giving me an exotic look. But the memory behind wasn't my favorite. A little experiment of my father's that had backfired. Luckily I had only been left blind for the week; this color was the only kind of trace.

I frowned even more thinking of my dad as I walked out of the bathroom, sitting down at the desk trying to work out my next course of action; anything to keep my mind distracted. I knew better than to head to any rural area … despite popular beliefs that's the worst place you can ever go. You leave your scent everywhere, and the open areas are the easiest to be spotted in when the person knows what they are looking for. Crowds and cities were the best by far; you might not be able to run as well because of all the people traffic, but that means neither can they. And I'd sure as hell rather take the risk of running through people than over forests whose roots and low branches and fallen foliage are almost guaranteed to make you fall. Not only that but in crowds people suddenly start to blend and look alike, literally making it almost like a needle in a haystack.

Just when this idea seemed to bring a sigh of relief I stopped and burnt the paper to ashes, sweeping them off the desk with my hand. That's what he'd expect from me … if he was as great of a snatcher as Snape claimed he would figure I would try something like this.

I _could_ just leave the country, but I never would, not with so many lives at stake. I had to just evade the snatchers till the time came, keep myself alive till the battle … that's when I'd leave my fate to be decided. And whatever it be I'd welcome it with open arms.

I will not die because I got caught.

Pinching the bridge I sighed, all other ideas suddenly seemed too risky and none brought any kind of comfort. I realized I had to really think like someone who wasn't as logical as me… where's a good lodging in an obvious place?

Throwing my quill down I finally came to some agreement with myself. I'd go to Hogsmeade for a few days… 4 to be exact. Although I had pissed off the snatchers I knew I wouldn't be top priority, especially if they didn't even know my name, allowing me a few days of peace. I was able to breathe easy for now.

Getting dressed in the plainest of clothes I checked through my bag, making sure I had everything in order. After putting some books back in I stopped, my hand idly touching my face, I was having a sudden menacing feeling, something was wrong. But what I couldn't tell, the feeling just kept washing over me as if I had just had a terrible nightmare. "You're being paranoid."

Shaking, I pushed the bag over my shoulder, as much as I didn't want to go into public anymore I knew I'd need money and more supplies in order to pull this all off. And where else is there to go but Gringotts?

Finding myself on the streets of Diagon Alley once again my paranoia hit an all time high, I had to force myself from running right into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Staring at the building it only seemed my paranoia was becoming more real, it was closed. Focusing on breathing normally I balled my firsts, _It's okay, it's still early. _

I walked around back, knowing there was a back door incase anything really did happen. I had barely rapped my fingers against the wood before the door was thrown open and I felt myself being pulled by two sets of hands and slammed against the wall, two wands pressed into my wind pipe.

Following the wand up to its owner I saw the twins standing before me, their one hand grasping my clothing while the other held their wands firmly.

"Calm down guys, it's just me!" I hissed, going to knock their wands away from my neck but one of them just pressed harder against my neck as the other put more pressure into keeping me back. "Guys?" I had to wheeze, it was getting harder to breathe.

"How do we know it's you?" One of them, I believe it was Fred—how I ever got to understand which was which, I had no idea—asked, his face gravely serious, more so than I've ever seen. It was unbecoming of him, seeing him angry looked so wrong.

"Yeah and don't just give us typical answers, we need a question only you'd know" George muttered, but I could tell from his eyes he believed it was me, "What prank did we pull on that third year in your 6th year that made you give us detention?"

I smirked, leaning my head back against the smooth wood, "Trick question. Percy was the one to give you detention, not me; I had merely been talking to him about his N.E.W.T. tests." I let out a chuckle, "And you didn't pull a prank, you had been fooling around and accidentally knocked her into the Black Lake when trying to catch."

Both wands lowered faster than I could blink as both twins sighed with relief, quickly to smirk and rub up against me, "Sorry love," they said simultaneously.

"Weird stuff has been going on lately—" "Can't trust anyone to be themselves anymore." They traded off, finishing the sentence and stepping back.

I nodded, I would have asked them a question of my own, but looking at the locks on the door, I knew no one but them could enter. "What's going on?" I always felt so out of place when I was hiding; it's not like I could get the Daily Prophet nor have casual contact with anyone.

"We're moving Harry soon." "Real soon." Don't know why it just occurred to me but Fred always spoke first.

I forgot myself for a second and stepped forward, my eyes widening, "I want to go. I want to help." I insisted.

The twins eyes each other, "don't worry about it Bri, we have enough people." They looked at each other, they didn't switch off like usual.

Obviously suspicious. "But I can be another set of eyes! I might not be a licensed auror but I'm pretty damn close! I don't even have to be that close, tail you guys and signal for trouble!" I felt like a child begging for ice cream, I don't know what it was about this job but I felt like I should go.

"Nah don't worry about it, simple job, just picking him up." They did it again.

I glared at them, my eyes shifting back and forth. "Who?" It wasn't directed at who was going, just who told them to tell me no … though I already had the perfect person in mind.

Fred chuckled softly, running his hands through his hair, "Snape sent word this morning not to let you—"

"Said snatchers were after you. We're sorry Bri." George finished, both his and his brother's brown eyes said that they didn't like to reject me.

I growled wanting to throw something, leave it up to Snape to still be a killjoy even when I'm no longer a student. Of course I understood completely, it was out of line for me to insist, I'd only create more tension if the snatchers were really after me. Walking behind one of their desks I plopped myself down.

"If it's any indication you were top on the list," Fred started, "of people Kingsley wanted to guard him." George finished, coming closer to try and comfort.

Running my hands violently through my hair I stood up again, "No no, of course… I just…" I didn't even know where to begin with this. There was a long period of awkward silence, finally shaking my head I looked at the twins. "Can one of you escort me to Gringotts?"

"Why?" They asked in unison, of course one of them was going to go, they just wanted to know why.

"I need money." I thought that would at least be obvious. "And it will look suspicious if I go on walking by myself since most people go in groups now, terrified of snatchers. Plus, I need to make sure no one around is listening in when I get into gringotts."

"I'll go." They both said in unison, looking at each other their eyes widening as if they were about to have a competition.

"One of you, both of you, either of you, doesn't matter." Still feeling terribly rejected I grew impatient.

It took another minute of them staring at each other before it seemed like George gave in. "I'll go," Fred's smile was wide.

George grumbled a bit, "at least use polyjuice, just in case."

I don't know why I found Fred and George's stash of polyjuice so surprising but I did, although it wasn't as bad as the hair samples that they had "lying around."

"You know that's terribly creepy right?" My eyebrow was arched high in question as I watched George drop a long blond hair in my potion; Fred had already turned into a boy who looked to be a 6th year.

George chuckled gleefully, "You just never know when creepy habits come in handy."

"It's more of a protective measure rather than a hobby … especially since we are undesirables. And it's not like we rip it from their head, you know." Fred explained, staring at his reflection with the utmost scrutiny. "I'd look terrible with black hair."

I swallowed the terrible liquid in one gulp, already feeling the effects, my chest stretching out my shirt and I had already been decently endowed. "Of course!" Rolling my eyes I glowered at the twins who just giggled again. Turning towards the mirror I nearly shocked myself, my black hair fading to a very short blonde, my eyes now a brilliant blue. I too looked about Hogwarts age.

Soon we were out on the streets on Diagon Alley, George promised to keep an eye from the un-open store's windows. "We're undesirables too … need to make them think we are spooked." They claimed to be the reason they wouldn't be open for a while. It was almost a sad thing to hear, this was the time people could use the jokes the most … but of course there wouldn't be a shop if the owners were captured.

Fred and I walked in synch with each other as we made our way to Gringots, the sun off the white pillars nearly blinded us. "If anything happens, my name is Izabella Payne."

I was waiting for Fred to make some crack at his name but instead he just grabbed my hand, holding it affectionately. "It's okay Bri, nothing is going to happen," he said reassuringly as he gave it a squeeze.

I stopped short, staring down at our hands; I stretched my fingers and slid it out of his grasp "No."

Fred look bewildered but tried to catch him, "You know, it's kind of odd if we just walk apart from each other, look around, couples and families."

I blinked at him, but giving me his quirky smile I let out an inaudible chuckle, "That doesn't work with whoever this person is."

Fred pouted but I allowed him to take my hand, looking around there were no "just friends." Everyone was scared and make sure to stay to someone close to them. Taking my hand triumphantly we fell back into synch.

I couldn't help but sneer my lip, I didn't like holding hands. Too affectionate. Actually, this would technically be my first time holding hands with anyone … Actually, I never even had a real boyfriend – I never stayed long enough in the morning for them to ask. Carnal desire, that is all.

It didn't take long for me to get into my vault, as long as I had the key and my code the goblins didn't care what I looked like. Getting to my vault Fred kindly stood outside as I went in. It was like a maze inside. Once I had gotten home and found my parents dead I immediately started to place anything of worth into the vault, knowing it was a matter of time before death eaters and crooks alike would go rummaging. It wasn't till I got to the far back that I found the money I needed, then again it wasn't hard to spot in the first place … my parents did kind of have a lot. Stuffing a decent amount into my bag I prayed it would be enough to last me however long I'd need it.

We were back out on the streets in no time, and passing some shops I decided it might be a good idea to go in to one or two of them. Luckily Fred was kind enough to still follow. We went into Broomstix and J. Pippin's potions; I figured to be safe and bought a new broom and a few potions and supplies.

"Do you expect to be gone long?" Fred said admiring all the things I was buying.

"Can never be too cautious…" Was my only reply, I couldn't even offer a guess that sounded right.

Feeling confident that I had everything I needed we started to head back, once again hand in hand, much to my displeasure.

I had to stop myself from freezing when we got half way down the road. Squeezing Fred's hand I pulled it to my chest, and pulled him to the closest building, forcing myself against the building's wall as I pulled him close to me, his chest tightly pressed my breasts. The look on his face was one of pure shock and excitement; he obviously didn't know what was going on, placing his hands on my hips and squeezing them gently. I giggled as I lifted my hands to caress his cheeks, his eyes fluttering closed when he noticed I had leaned in. He didn't understand when our lips didn't connect after a few moments. Opening his eyes he looked to me, who was still very close to his face but staring at something or rather someone who was currently passing us. "When he fully passes us, we're going to apparate, okay?" I whispered, this time staring right at Fred, our noses almost touching.

He nodded, hiding his guilty look. Glaring over his shoulder at the dingy man with long messy hair he automatically noticed it was a snatcher, the red band being a dead giveaway. It was obvious now why I had done what I did now.

"3…2…1." Poof.

#$%!

Scabior hadn't slept but felt just as energized as if he had slept all day, the scarf still secure around his neck. Getting back to the plant he had found that the rest of his group had been sent to Borgin and Burkes. He was quick to follow.

Apparating right to Diagon Alley Scabior's good mood made him want to just walk to the store. He passed many people, families and children all staring at him in wide-eye fear, yet didn't seem to really notice them, all that he noticed was the delectable smell around his neck.

Getting closer to Knockturn alley he had made brief eye contact with a pretty young girl who had given him an odd look. The sun just seemed to make glow as it bounced off her short blonde hair. He chuckled as he watched her grab the guy she was walking with and start snogging him right there in public. "Lucky man," he whispered as he passed then, loving an aggressive girl.

Passing them he had only gone a few more feet till got confused, and sniffed the air as a light breeze passed by. It was just like the scarf … only stronger. Scabior wasted no more time and spun on his heels, and raced to where they had been, searching around. The couple was nowhere in sight. He wandered around furiously, looking in and out of shops, but it was no use, he had figured they had apparated, she recognized him and waited for him to pass before disappearing. "Clever fucking girl." He hissed through clenched teeth, already figuring she had used polyjuice potion. He was furious with himself, she had been less than 10 feet away from him and still managed to give him the slip! Oh how he'd hurt her.

His mood soured, kicking the wall as he realized she had once again gotten away. "It doesn't count." He finally told himself, "I wasn't searching." It didn't help the anger that boiled within. She would pay.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. There will be actual interaction between the two characters... hopefully next chapter :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Three Broomsticks Inn

Disclaimer: Something something, J.K. is awesome, I am shit.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 6: Three Broomsticks Inn  
**

* * *

Leaving Fred and George I could feel their apprehension. I told them I'd be fine and send word to the order about my whereabouts. They insisted I take extra vials of polyjuice potion … now that I happily accepted. On my way out the door I stared at them, "Come back in one piece … keep your eye on the darkness below you. I can almost guarantee they'll expect you." I whispered, warning them because I had the biggest intuition about it … and sadly I wasn't often wrong. I could see from their faces they knew it too … deep down inside something was going to go wrong. They might be pranksters but they were still more intelligent than they'd ever let on.

I wanted to help, but as I apparated away I knew I'd just have to wait.

Walking to the Three Broomsticks I was suddenly really glad to have polyjuice flowing through me; hopefully it would just last till I got a room. Checking in the innkeeper looked at me oddly, but I just kept giving my million-dollar smile and offered to pay in advance under the name "Emma Owens." That did him in, handing my key and taking the money. I quickly left for my room; I wasn't sure just how much time I was going to have left before the polyjuice potion wore out.

Pushing the door open to room 8 I was unimpressed; bed, mirror, window, drawers… no color. Then again I wasn't looking to be impressed; all that was here for was a place to sleep and hide. Laying down on the bed I was surprised to find that it was more comfortable than it looks, it seemed that as soon as I went to blink I was fast asleep.

_I can hear my voice in the distance … walking closer I saw my parents lying on the couch, my father's head on my mother's lap. They were talking about me … what were they saying? I tried to reach out to them but my hand slipped right through as if I were a hologram. I tried again, desperate to touch them to warn them … what was I warning them about? Blinding blue light._ I was awake again.

Sitting up I rubbed my hand over my face, wincing as I stretched the fingers that had my wand in a vice grip, the muscles screaming in agony as I flexed them. Standing up I checked the clock, 2p.m. I had to do something productive. Checking the mirror I was glad to see my own body, the blonde had really bothered me. Putting on a light cloak I left the room, making sure to double check the locks.

Showing up at the edge of Hogsmeade I trekked my way to a cave not too far away, the same one Sirius Black had stayed in long ago to keep close to Harry. I wasn't going to stay there … not yet, I just needed to make sure it was clear, just in case I _needed_ to hide out for a bit. Forests were a terrible place to hide, but you always needed a back up.

It took about two hours since it was all uphill but it felt great to walk around again, apparition really did have lazy side-effects. Looking at the mouth of the cave I realized some rocks had been knocked aside, making it harder to climb into a deep grumbling coming from inside. I stared suspiciously, remembering Hagrid's half-brother had been known to live here or around here. _Fuck._ There goes plan B. Sighing I readjusted my bag and began to climb higher, there would have to be another cave around.

Luckily, after some impromptu rock climbing, I had found one. It was very small, you can barely call it a cave, but it would be useful enough for now. And if anything Grawp would scare away the snatchers before they had time to find it. Sitting on the ledge with my feet dangling I looked out, from where I was I had a perfect view of Hogsmeade, I could keep a very good look out from up here.

I stayed on the ledge for another hour or so, contemplating this whole war. Hoping I'd be strong enough to last, if I can just take one breath of _free_ air before I died I'd be content with that. Voldemort cant' win. Finally getting up I covered the cave as best as I could, trying to make sure it wouldn't be taken by the time I was ready to stay here.

Making my way down to hogsmeade took half the time, and making sure I didn't make eye contact I ate quietly in the corner, my back to the wall so I could see everyone. Going back to my room I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I holed myself up in the room for two whole days, writing out plans, reading, and practicing my spells; anything but focus on how cowardly I was feeling. Hiding was disgusting, nothing but cowardice; it's not like I was public enemy number one. Yet here I was, in Hogsmeade with about 14 plans of where to hide next. It wasn't out of paranoia, I just needed a plan. I felt like it was the only way to take charge of anything; to feel confident about what I was doing.

Not to state the obvious but after not eating or sleeping much for two days you get really hungry and right now I felt like my stomach was about to explode from hunger. Looking at the clock I saw it was 7. _Fuck._ Rule one to eating in a public place, eat when there are a lot of people, or skip the meal, don't put yourself at unnecessary risk. Sure, you'd think that this pub would pick up at all times since it's summer it was only consistently busy on the weekend… and currently it was Monday, the day where only regulars show up.

Of course when you are really hungry, waiting longer isn't much of an option. Furious with myself I went reaching through my bag, pulling out one of the polyjuice potions the twins had given me. I was grateful to them and their creepiness as I also pulled out a few strands of hair out of a small bag. "How creepy." Nonetheless I swallowed it.

Walking to the mirror I watched as large bumps appeared over my face, distorting my appearance. Calming down I was staring at a new person, a short girl with a plump figure dark brown eyes and brown eyes. She was pretty but not enough to be noticed at a distance. Changing into a bleak blouse and skirt I felt content I wouldn't be hassled and started to make my way downstairs.

Getting down there I was infuriated to see that all the corner spots had been taken by the regulars… they might not have been looking out for everyone but they knew just as well as I that corners were the best to watch out for trouble. I dumped myself in a seat at the bar, at least there was a mirror so I could keep surveillance and would at least have a few seconds notice before anything bad could happen. Ordering my meal and a nice mug of butter beer I cradled the large stein between my new tiny hands, taking small sips every few seconds. It was too sweet, must have come from the bottom of the barrel.

Sitting there waiting for my meal I found myself staring off into space, my heads so high in the clouds I couldn't even hear the noise around me anymore. I dreamt of being back home, I hadn't been back since the day I left the ministry, had it already been 5 months? Either way I knew they'd search my house occasionally for me. As much as it hurt, home wasn't _home._ Sipping on my butterbeer I nearly choked on the substance as I glanced in the mirror.

Have you ever had that feeling … the one you get when you step into the dark hallway or alley? The one where your heart suddenly seems to tighten in your chest, your pulse races as you start to walk faster. There is a gentle wind that seems to caress the nape of your neck sending tingles down your spine, your hair standing on end. You tell yourself it's just your imagination in yet you still walk faster. That's when you start hearing the voice … the monster in the back of your head that whispers to you seductively, forcing you to believe you aren't the only one there. You start running, already trying to accept the fact you are going to die and repent for the bad things you've done. The light is so close, you run faster, sweat beating down your brow and your heart pumps faster as you make the last leg of the journey. You reach it. You are free, you breathe easy again, your muscles relax and realizing there was nothing but the wind in the alley you laugh at yourself.

I suppose that's how I feel right now, but not really, I'm really not free. I've only started to run down the dark alley, only this alley is turning to be a maze.

Want to know why?

The monster is currently whispering in my ear.

"'Ello Beautiful."

#$%!

"Scabior!" Fenrir yelled to his leader, forcing him awake, "Yaxley gave us new orders. We're off to Hogsmeade."

The rouge man lay in his cot, cursing at the werewolf from waking him up from a particularly nice dream. _Skin against skin, blood running down her skillfully carved lips, his hand tugging on her hair. Tears running down her cheeks, ruining her makeup. _Even Scabior was starting to question where all these sadistic thoughts were coming from, he was rough but never _that _rough. Pulling the lavender scarf to his nose he smiled and taking a deep breath he was reminded why.

Jumping up he was already to go since he nearly always slept in his clothes. Grabbing his small satchel he led his companions straight to Hogsmeade. For the first time in a long time they treated themselves to staying at the inn, anything would be better than that damn tent for another night. Getting their own rooms they all separated; their only mission here was to poke around the area, snatch anyone if they can.

They decided it can wait till tomorrow.

Scabior sat in his room, the thought to rest again but he felt weird … he hadn't had this luxury in such a long time, he thought not to get used to it. So forcing his tired self up he went out for a walk. Walking to the edge of the small village Scabior found a nice rock to sit on and silently watched the sunset. Feeling the tired feeling again he forced himself to get up, maybe he'd just go have some whiskey.

Walking back to the inn he scanned the area, a bunch of drunks and a tourist or two. He sighed at the lack of estrogen. Heading towards the bar he noticed a nice looking girl there, one of the only ones, she seemed foreign her tanner skin and the way she held herself was unlike most girls around here, for they had all shared a bed with him at one point or another.

Tilting his head he inspected her from afar, she had a plump figure but he never minded that, he enjoyed being able to squeeze a little more. She looked tired and far off, her eyes in a sad dream state.

He wanted her in his bed.

Taking a seat behind her he watched her, idly sipping her butterbeer before cradling it between her fragile hands as she kept staring off into space. Getting up he tried to think of the best course of action. As he got closer to the bar he was merely going to order a drink and make casual conversation as he waited … until he could smell it.

Scabior's eyes widened and he was rooted to the spot. That smell again, the too sweet to be orange juice … he took a deep breath of it as his eyes rolled into the back of his head in ecstasy.

_Clever girl isn't too clever anymore._ He thought to himself as he stroked his chin, a whole new plan forming in his brain. The excitement tingled over his body … he was more excited than anything now, for he knew something she hadn't yet discovered he did. He knew her scent. What a great thing to know! She thinks she's so protected in someone else's body … but oh no. Scabior finally had her, his pants got tight just thinking of what was going to happen next.

Boldly walking the rest of the way to her he took another sniff of her hair, the fool was too lost in her thoughts too even notice; at least she didn't seem to. "'Ello Beautiful," He whispered sensually.

He watched as she jumped into the air, grasping at her heart as she stared at Scabior in pure fright. "Oh, pardon me sir," she said, her Spanish accent thick, "I am so sorry; I did not notice you there."

Scabior had to stop for a second, his smile dropping for just a moment. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked casually, watching her facial movements for any kind of flinching. There was none. She merely just smiled and gestured for him to sit down.

This wench was now forcing him to doubt himself. Her face was too smooth, too cool and her voice showed no sign of hesitation or even any hint that she recognized him. It almost made him audibly growl. This wench better fucking remember him, if he had was willing to slave over killing her she better at least remember his face. He even wondered for a second if it was just coincidence that they smelt alike. Luckily he was able to contain himself, soothing himself with the fact that no one had the exact same scent … no one, and there was no mistaking this smell.

"Oh please do," she said smiling, "I'd love the company." Her face seemed to brighten at the attention.

_Damn she's good._ He smirked as he sat down next to her, facing her directly. Ordering a fire whiskey he turned to her, "Buy you a drink?" He offered smoothly, eying her over. He looked for the pockets on her dress, or maybe even a spot to hide a wand, but he didn't find any.

She smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "No thank you …" She waited for his name.

He chuckled, realizing she probably didn't even know his name … but then again he didn't even know hers. "Scabior, and yours, beautiful?"

She even blushed when she should. "Elena, Elena Suarez," she extended her hand in the fragile upper class manner, her hand pointed down. He took it, an electrical surge passed through him as he gripped it harder than what she probably expected but she didn't look phased, just kept smiling. _Clever girl just might be clever._ But not for long.

He chuckled, "Pleasure."

#$%!

He took my hand, squeezing harder than anything proper for a shake between a man and woman, what happened to chivalry? I just ignored it though; everything had been going smoothly maybe she could pull this off.

We continued to converse, laughing and smiling in all the right places. Nothing too in-depth just a lot of casual flirting, this was my specialty.

He watched me eat, his rough hands sliding up around my shoulder, I could smell the sweat and dirt, trying my back not to gag on everything I was trying to eat.

It was starting to hurt though, his touches that is. Lowering his arm to around my waist he squeezed tightly, too tight, the uncomfortable I-Know-Something tight… he wanted me to hurt was a hint.

_Breathe Brynja, he has no idea._ Either way I ate faster. When I was done I patted my napkin against my mouth and placed money down on the counter. "Well if you excuse me, I must be going." I told him smiling, "pleasure to meet you, hopefully we'll meet again."

I watched the emotions in his eyes flicker he stood up with me. "Hey, why don't we go back to my room … get to know each other better?" He offered with a wink.

I forced myself to giggle. "Oh no sir I couldn't," but his hand was already on the small of my back, escorting me to the hall. I fished for my wand in a hidden pocket near my legs, grapping the handle tightly.

"Let me at least escort you to your room then," he insisted and I just went with it, giggling but really … the monster in the back of my head was growing fangs, my mind shuffling through plans. _Somehow, he knew._

He squeezed my side as he lead me upstairs and down past a few rooms, Stopping in front of 11 I bit my lip seductively, looking up at him through my eyelashes. "Well, this is my room, have a good night," I whispered.

Instead of just leaving me be though he turned me against the wall and pressed his body against mine, I could feel the hardness of his stomach and chest, his cheeks felt rough as he started to kiss my cheek and trail down my neck. I felt disgusting, his grimy lips over my soft skin, the smell suffocating me, but I still forced myself to start panting.

I heard him sniff against my skin, his body shaking slightly as he leaned back up to look at me. I just looked at him giving the best lustful look I could. "You smell so good," he whispered, chuckling to himself.

"Too good," he kept muttering, never taking his eyes off me yet his grip on my hips tightened. "_Exactly_ like this one girl I almost snatched the other day." He chuckled, pressing himself to me even more, his hands were sure to leave bruises on my hips. "Funny things about scents though… not two people are the same."

My eyes widened, my worst fear being confirmed as he smiled, loving the fear in my eyes… this was the reaction he had been waiting for, almost making him lose himself. "Hello Love, recognize something?" My eyes trailed down to his throat, my mouth opening as I was staring at my own scarf … only barely hearing him say "I've been looking for—"

"STUPIFY!" I scream not letting him finish, pointing my wand through my dress at his waist, blasting him against the other wall. The effects didn't last long only giving me a 6 second head start as I bolted for my actual room door. Blasting it open I grabbed my bag, luckily it was already packed.

I heard him hot on my heels, "YOU BITCH!" He yelled getting to my door frame, just in time to see me jump out my window, cradling my bag to my chest. Running to the window he watched as I tucked and rolled, hitting the ground with a sickening snap, but before he could even get his leg outside the window I had already scrambled to my feet and made a run for it.

Into the woods.

I can still hear him screaming … yelling in frustration as he tried to follow me.

_Clever girl just might be clever. _

_

* * *

_**Phew, long chapter, sorry. But finally the characters meet... more or less**... **hope you guys enjoyed. This MIGHT be the last paragraph till Sunday, since I have finals but I'll try to have the next one out as soon as possible. **_  
_


	7. Chapter 7: The Woods

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns life.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 7: The Woods  
**

* * *

Pain was ripping though my body, the core being my shoulder but I wouldn't stop running, I couldn't, not with him being so close by. I was grateful I had left my window open to let air in or I would have been covered in nasty cuts but by the way my shoulder jutted out and the tug in my muscles and tendons I knew I had popped out my shoulder. Grabbing my wrist I held it as close to my stomach as best I could, I was lucky that the mix of endorphins and adrenaline kept it from hurting as much as it should. I was screwed when I finally stopped to rest.

I wasn't sure how far behind me he was, but I heard the clomping of his army boots, following me in hot pursuit. Getting to the edge of the village I quickly allowed myself to slide down a small hill before I kept going. Zigzagging was the best technique you can ever do when running so that's what I did, running in odd ways between the trees. It seems like I was running for an hour before I finally stopped, dropping to the ground on a Cliffside in a huff, a decent size lake below me. I could barely push myself up with one arm but I struggled to sit up, I needed to fix my shoulder.

I blinked furiously, trying to suppress the painful tears that were threatening to leak as I moved my popped out arm in front of me. Taking a deep breath I turned my arm inward, trying to twist my shoulder so it would pop back in but it was of no use. I let out a tiny cry of frustration; I'd have to take the more painful route.

Digging through my bag I found a small thing of rope – don't ask me why I carried rope but I figured it might just come in handy at some point. I had to get up and wander around a bit, close to the cliffs side till I found a fallen log. Tying the rope around the log my mouth dropped open as a searing pain ran up my arm, but no noise came out. Grasping the rope in my bad shoulder I slowly let my arm drop, my back hunched over for I tied it too short. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I whispered as I anticipated the pain I was about to suffer. Pressing my foot against the log I focused on just relieving the pain and in one quick movement I pulled back, the log forcing my shoulder to be pulled down more, but as soon as I hunched over again I felt the joint click back in. The pain already starting to subside.I'll never recommend doing that for anyone.

I shook slightly as the tingling pain turned to a dull numbing pain, I knew if I could just make it back to my bag I'd be able to find one of the potions I had bought back at Diagon Alley. See, I was always prepared.

"That looks like it hurt." I spun fast to see Scabior leaning against a tree trying to look like he had been there for a while, but by the way his chest was moving and the breathlessness in his voice I knew he just showed up. I snarled at him as I raised my wand, but this time he was prepared and wasn't even hesitant to whip his own out. "Oh no, you aren't going to do that again." He hissed walking forward forcing me to walk back.

Fortunately my back wasn't hitting any trees, but I smiled as I got close enough to one, reaching out to grab a branch to keep my balance he seemed threatened and he raised his wand higher. "Can't you just come with me like a good girl?" His voice was smooth; he was trying to sound charming.

I laughed as I lowered my wand, staring at him defiantly. He came closer … with a flick of my wand a fallen branch suddenly rose and went to strike him, but he saw it coming as he jumped out the way. I just chuckled as I used the distraction to run straight to the cliff but I was terribly surprised as I was thrown to the ground, my wand flying out of my hand.

Twisting I struggled hard, watching as he held onto my legs with a tight grip. Balling up my fist I was quick to throw a punch, hitting him square in the jaw but he didn't even let up his hold. I kicked out my legs as best I could but he still held, on slowly making his way up. His knees pressing into my thighs making me want to scream but I'd never allow him the satisfaction to know he was hurting me. I struggled to punch him again but he just blocked and punched me right in the chest knocking the air out of me.

"Got you now beautiful." He taunted, glaring at me, the moon through the trees highlighting bits of my face. "Hm… you really are beautiful … such a shame I'm going to have to destroy you." He whispered huskily as he leant over me, breathing in my scent. I could feel the effects against my stomach; I so badly wanted to punch him. Struggling I tried to get my wrists back but it was to no avail, he really had me pinned.

I had to squeeze my eyes shut as he started to kiss my neck, his rough chin scraping my smooth skin. I nearly choked on my own saliva as he sunk his teeth into my skin and held it there, moving his jaw slowly to really bite down. I knew he had broken skin by the way his lips were tinted red, "SCREAM!" He yelled when he saw me just staring at him. Going to the other side of my neck and biting again.

"No…" I replied through barred teeth. As much as this should hurt … it really wasn't, the only thing that ached was my shoulder and my thighs since he was still pressing down.

He growled at me, leaning in he stared at me eye level, his icy eyes glaring into my equally angry amethyst ones. "I'm going to make you scream before it's all done …" He promised, gritting his teeth so tightly and staring so intently into my eyes he wasn't expecting what happened next.

I head butted him. Simple yet so effective, he was shocked he pulled back; loosening his grip I was able to get my arms back and was quick to jam my fist against his nose.

When fighting, you always go for the nose, it's one of the most sensitive to pain since it's a thinner bone and it always forces your opponent's eyes to water and to pull back trying to protect it. Scabior was just the same, allowing me free range to punch him right in the stomach, knocking him over.

Scrambling to my feet I picked up my wand and ran towards the cliff where I was first, picking up my bag I threw it over my shoulder.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" the rouge snatcher yelled as he appeared through the trees, his wand ready as he started to throw spells at me.

_Come on Brynja … do it._ "Might as well put the wand down, you aren't going to hit me," I shouted to him my eyes boring into his.

He seemed amazed at this sentence as he came a few steps closer, I stepped back, closer to the cliff. "Oh? And what makes you say that? Because I am very sure I want to. And seeing as I'm your only other option I can't miss."

My only other option? He must mean the cliff I was currently flirting with death on.

I chuckled, my lips dragging to the side in a sneer, "You would have done it sooner, I embarrassed you at the party, I knocked you down and escaped at the inn, tried to hit you with a log and then just headbutted you. If you were really going to jinx or hex me you would have done it while you emerged out of the trees or when I was fixing my arm. You had the perfect chances but you never took then," My sneer turned into a large malicious smile. I had him. "You want me unhurt so you can take that pleasure yourself…" I tilted my head, "But you can never seem to hold on …" I laughed harder to mock him.

That sure got him, for he walked closer and raised his wand to my throat. "You bitch, I'll show you!"

Taking a deep breath I didn't even hear the spell he casted, I just took that extra step back and over the cliff, holding my breath and waiting for impact.

* * *

**Okay I didn't want to leave you guys with 4 days of no material so I came up with this short chapter last night. **

**I'm sorry it's so short! Hope you enjoyed anyway. And thank you sooo much for the reviews 3 you guys are amazing.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Belladonna

Disclaimer: Im in love with J.K Rowling who owns everything.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 8: Belladonna  
**

* * *

I was falling—obvious observation since I had just walked off a cliff—the wind rushed through my hair blowing it all around me, my vision skewed from seeing the water below with tresses of black dancing harshly across my face, beating against my face as if to already punish me for my impulsive nature. Raising my arms over my head I braced myself for the impact, trying to keep my body as straight as possible.

I knew I might die just then. I had been confident jumping off the cliff side but now that I was actually in the air my future was uncertain; had I just ruined everything?

I didn't feel anything as I plunged into the water, the coldness only colliding with my body as I slowed down, I tried my best to curve upwards, kicking my feet off the murky bottom as I used my hands. Don't panic, you'll lose air. Of course I already had, barely taking half a breath before I got submerged I was already feeling the pressure against my body, the tightness of my lungs as they screamed for me to breathe, to keep alive. I worked my arms and legs faster; the only source of light was the full moon from above, my goal.

There are five stages to drowning; I think I skipped the first one, fear and panic, and went right to involuntary breath holding, when the epiglottis involuntarily closes and getting to the next stage … unconsciousness. My world was already starting to turn grey as I kept kicking. The pressure in my head was so intense I could barely remember how I got here; it was like it was splitting open slowly. 20 more feet, I pumped my arms harder as I fought off the darkness. I refused to die like this, drowning is a terrible way to die.

I nearly propelled myself out of the water. I was able to breathe again, the sudden decrease in pressure left my head dizzy and I could barely focus on a certain spot. Taking in heaving breathes I stared up at the cliff watching Scabior, remembering why this was all happening. From the look of it he was contemplating jumping in as well, his jacket off and the snatcher getting closer to the edge.

Swimming to the land not too far away I collapsed at the water's edge, feeling exhausted, a small feeling of stupidity washed over me as I realized I a. could have used the bubble head charm or b. could have let go of my backpack and gotten it later. … Maybe I hadn't skipped the first step of drowning.

Staring down at the water I was almost amazed when I saw my own reflection … forgetting that the polyjuice potion only lasts for so long. No wonder why he stared at me so hungrily. My skin crawled at the thought.

Scabior still looked like he was contemplating. "Are you that anxious to catch me?" I shouted up at him.

He seemed to smirk; a low chuckle was emitted into the air. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

#$%!

Scabior thought he had her as he pinned his body so nicely against her. He watched the determination to escape grow in her abnormal colored eyes. Was it wrong of him to get more turned on by this?

But she wouldn't scream. He grew frustrated and more aroused by her disobedience; he never knew he liked fighters _this_ much. Being this close to her _real_ form made him realize she was more ravishing than he had ever expected, sure he had known she was attracting, seen her at the party, but it had been darker than, and she had been dressed up. But the girl who lay under him was simply … ugh, there had to be a better word than beautiful. She was like the Belladonna flower, the deadly nightshade, beautiful on the outside but the danger that was contained within her was so powerful it could kill, literally.

He couldn't help but sink his teeth into her again; the smell was too much, so sweet, so tasty, even the small amount of blood that was left on his lips tasted sweet. Scabior had never tasted any blood but his own, but this he couldn't resist. The only thing that would make this perfect was if she were to scream, to let him know she was hurting … but she wasn't. He glared her, damn he was getting so turned on by her defiance.

That's when she head butted him. He was completely dazed and barely understood what was going on until he was punched off her. Scabior watched as she ran off, he scrambled after her, barely feeling the blood trickle down his nose.

Cornering her he smiled, he had her again, if she tried to apparate he would just cling hold of her, the only thing left was to stand and fight or jump off. He never expected her to actually jump—rather walk off it. He immediately thought to jump in after her – not to save her, but just to catch her … but he realized she might not even survive. He watched the water furiously, glad to see her head pop out of the water, collecting her dead body wouldn't be as fun as killing her himself.

He still thought to try and jump, but he knew she'd be gone by the time he resurfaced.

Scabior watched with interest as she got out of the water, the clothes clinging to her body in such a tantalizing way, he suddenly wondered what secrets that body hid.

The great snatcher couldn't understand how that crazy gesture, how simply walking off a cliff that could easily kill her makes her so much more appealing … but it did. She was risky, and he liked it.

#$%!

I continued to stare at him, watching the wheels in his mind turn. "If you try and jump or apparate I'll just be another step ahead of you, already gone to my next location."

He knew that, which is why he decided to sit on the ledge instead.

Evening my breath I just nodded to myself, using my wand to dry myself, luckily my bag had been charmed to be waterproofed and was already dry.

"I'll get you eventually." He shouted. The moon was right behind him so I could barely make out his face.

I chuckled, "Don't get your hopes up. You might be some great snatcher but I'm a hunter too." I was flirting with danger, if he figured out that I was talking about my almost-job as an auror I was pretty screwed.

He seemed to like this, "Oh really now? I like the thought of that." That wasn't a lie. "Catching you will just make it that much more satisfying."

I chortled, "You don't scare me."

Scabior was just about to reply when he suddenly jumped up, I gripped the water's edge I was sitting on just in case I had to apparate quickly but he just seemed to yell a bunch of obscurities at his companion, and before he could turn back to look at me I was already gone again.

It was dangerous but I stood waiting on the top of a Hogsmeade store, waiting well past midnight before I even thought to move. Sneaking in to the three broomsticks again I was lucky to find an owl already perched and looking refreshed. I coaxed it over with a small treat, it seemed happy to come to me, its talons digging into my hand but I didn't mind it.

Taking out some parchment and ink I started to write to Severus Snape, knowing he'd be in Hogwarts by now and would be the shortest and safest flight.

_I'm in Hogsmeade, snatchers are here too, chasing me. Currently hiding far north above where Padfoot used to hide. Please tell others. Leaving in three days for new location. Send word back immediately. –Izabella Payne_

Taking my wand I did a swirling motion over the parchment, watching as the letters in my note moved around and made completely different words. Giggling I realized it read like a love note, hopefully Snape would get to undo my charm; he knew Izabella was my main alias at least.

The owl was off soon after, and climbing to the roof I waited. Not even an hour later did the bird come back, dropping it on my lap and sitting next to me, waiting for the treat I had in my pocket. Handing it over I petted its head before it went back to its home, leaving me to this letter.

Unrolling it I had to squint to try and read … nothing. I snorted as I rustled through my bag, pulling out a muggle lighter I kept with me for manual lighting. Flicking it back and forth under the note I could start making out what it said. Leave it to him to make things more difficult.

_Are you usually this careless? You are lucky this wasn't intercepted. I have informed them. The snatchers were sent to hunt muggle-born school children. Stay close to Hogsmeade and assist them. You said you wanted to protect them. Don't get caught._

Thanks Snape, you really know how to make me feel better. As for his reque—order? I couldn't help but sigh, I wanted to protect them, but that was before I realized just how much this guy wanted me dead. Of course I was going to do it anyway. I was fine being chased but for them it was just unfair.

Trekking my way back to the cave it was well almost dawn and lying down on the hard cold rock I didn't even bother to pull out my pillow, I was out cold.

You'd think I'd have a time before I ran into Scabior again … nope. Waking up stiff and sore I changed into some more fitting clothes, taking note of all the bruises on my body from Scabior's man-handling of me, the worst obviously being the perfect black bite marks on either side of my neck. Fortunate it didn't hurt, merely a tingling sensation when touched. I had barely gotten my shoes on before I heard screaming.

Getting up I immediately apparated to the bottom of the small mountain. I could see the snatchers chasing after a small group of kids, all staying together in a group; I gritted my teeth. You pair up and run separate ways, never stay together. This was going to be hard.

Apparating just ahead of the group I climbed into the thick pine trees, waiting above them. Watching as the kids ran under me followed by the snatchers I pointed my wand at the straggling snatcher; he was unconscious before he hit the ground. Luckily the other snatchers didn't notice.

Jumping down I followed at a distance, hiding in the evergreens which I hoped had a stronger scent than my own. One of the kids had fallen and was snatched, the other snatchers still going. I happily jinxed him in the back, forcing him to drop the kid. Running I pulled the kid to his feet. "Run to Hogsmeade and leave. Don't worry about your friends for now." I whispered in a hurry before I ran. Making sure to step right on the snatchers face, revenge for Rafael.

The werewolf and Scabior … this wasn't going to be as easy. Luckily for me the group of kids had split, along with the snatchers. Leaping over fallen logs I chased the werewolf and just getting close enough I struck my wand in his direction, "Legilimens!" The half beast stopped and grabbed his head, already feeling an aching pain, my powerful presence, but he had no idea. _Go back; take your companions back to base. _ Letting his mind go he seemed dazed as he suddenly turned around and headed back to the fallen friends.

And then there was one. Running through the forest I no longer cared to protect my scent if anything I wanted him to smell it. I ached everywhere but it didn't deter my quick pace, I needed to find Scabior.

Coming across a small clearing I saw two teenagers on the ground, one was screaming in agony as the other was directly under Scabior's boot.

Act smooth. I leaned against a tree on the edge of the clearing, my arms crossed across my stomach. I smiled as Scabior suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, his head snapping towards me.

"Attacking little kids now to get your anger out? How pathetic." I mocked him, rubbing my nails against my chest.

How easy it was to infuriate him. He dropped the spell, allowing the kid to wither on the ground in recovery. Stepping off the other kid's chest the boy immediately went to comfort his friend. "Don't you dare think of running," Scabior threatened to the boys without turning around.

I chuckled as I pushed off from the tree, "No, go … I got him. Find your friends." I instructed, keeping hold on the icy blue-grey eyes.

"You got me?" He hissed flicking his wand at me. His eyes livid.

"Protego," I counteracted, but he deflected as well. The boys were smart enough to run at this point.

Our little battle of attacking and deflecting went on for 5 minutes before he finally grew tired of never hitting me.

Scabior walked closer, "My men are close … All I have to do is holler and you don't have a chance anymore."

I smirked, "Go head, they won't hear you. Greyback took them back to your base."

His expression dropped, "what did you do?" His wand rose again.

"I might have implanted the teeny tiny idea for Greyback to collect your unconscious companions in his idea … and by idea I mean it was an order."

He stared at me like I had just killed his companions instead of rendering them useless for the moment. "You … you know …"

"Legilimency?" I finished for him; it was my turn to be smug. "Of course, I can twist your mind till it's so far gone you'll have no idea what species you are." I sneered; walking forward like a lion would a prey. I stared at him, taking in every detail of his sharp angled chin to the kohl around his eyes. He had showered by the looks of his slightly cleaner looking hair and better smell, the red streak in his hair bright.

He didn't back away, he seemed intrigued, "You are quiet a dangerous girl aren't you." His eyes danced.

"Yes _boy_." I snarled back, hating being addressed like that. "It's best you stop trying to get me now, _boy,_ before you wind up dead."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah but that's the greatest high of this job." My eyebrow arched high in question as I waited for him to finish, "you never know who you are chasing exactly … will they be as simple as those kids or as cunning as you. It's exciting to find out."

Is it weird that I felt the same about being in hiding? I'd never know who'd find me, who I'd have to outwit or fight. It was the curiosity and love for danger.

"Why don't you kill me?" He asked inquiringly as we stood mere feet from the other, "You too have had many chances."

I laughed at his attempt to try to analyze me, "It's nowhere near your reasons. Mine are purely self-interest, I like being alive … the way I stay alive is to stay off radar. Staying off radar means you all must live and not report me. So the real question is … is why haven't you reported me?"

He stared at me a little shocked but tried to fix his lapse in calmness, "How do you know I haven't?"

"I don't need legilimency to know you haven't. Your companions there didn't suspect any foul play today, which means you haven't even told them of my presence or they sure would have been more on guard, even if they thought I was gone." Logic is my best friend.

Scabior thought for a moment, his jaw moved in a slow circular motion before he nodded, "yes, you are correct. I haven't reported you because I want the pleasure to make you shriek in pain, I want to be the one to torture your body till you beg for death." His eyes and voice grew menacing as he spoke, the dark fantasy playing behind his eyes.

He seemed furious as he watched me chuckle, stroking my dark hair with my hand. "What's so fucking funny?" He didn't like that I was laughing at the thought of him torturing me.

"There is a problem in your little fantasy…"

"Oh? What's that?" he asked, his turn to cross his arms. His hand idly playing with my scarf that was still around his neck.

"You can't hurt me like that."

"And why is that?" He seemed incredulous at my assurance that he couldn't hurt me.

I smirked as I leaned in; close enough to his face for him to feel the breath exhaled from my whisper, "I love the pain."

* * *

**Yay, I survived three exams today and still wrote a chapter. I'm happy. Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you all who review you guys are amazing, I never expected to get as many as I have.**

**The next chapter is already mostly written so expect something tomorrow as well =] **

**By the way, do you guys like me going into Scabior's point of view?  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Burrow

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything minus Brynja and the line from Hollow Men which is T.S. Elliot's great masterpiece.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 9: The Burrow  
**

* * *

Scabior's mind spun from the new found information, completely new fantasies playing about his dirty mind. Those four little words set him off in a completely new way. His mind replayed how her perfectly sculpted lips formed the words, bringing him into a greater sense of craving. He couldn't take it, the rapid ecstasy that was surging through his body made him shiver.

She was so close.

He grabbed her suddenly, the desire to kiss the lips that let the secret be known taking over him so intensely, he wanted to take her right in the middle of that clearing. The snatcher had never had this feeling.

She took that moment of his heated frenzy to send him sprawled across the clearing before his lips ever met hers. He stared up at her through lust filled eyes as she put her wand away; he realized then he couldn't move. "Farewell for now, might want to go back and check on your team." With that, he watched her leave, gazing at how the curve of her ass swayed as she disappeared in the trees.

She had done it again. He might not have been on the hunt for her but she merely just walked away and escaped him. Yet this time he wasn't as angry, he was still too fazed by her words to really understand just how much he should actually be embarrassed. This … Elena? No, her name might have fit the polyjuiced girl but not this one, not the belladonna. Either way, this girl—woman—had brought down his entire team again single-handedly … he should want to kill her even more … but at the moment he was too busy wondering what she'd look like under him … naked.

#$%!

Fortunately Scabior had taken my advice and left the area with his companions … but that didn't mean that Hogsmeade was snatcher-free. For the remaining two day I was on the lookout for men with red arm bands, and although I had to handle the situation a lot better than I had with Scabior's group I was still able to distract them. There were only a few snatches these two days. I hated to admit that I let any get taken, but I couldn't be everywhere.

When my two days were officially up I paced the cave anxiously, Snape was suppose to send word to me. I kept unpacking and repacking my things, I couldn't stay much longer but I didn't want to just abandon the young wizards and let them get taken by the Ministry, their poor souls broken with their wands.

Growling I punched the cave's wall, terrible idea. "Why would you do a thing like that?"

Without hesitating I sent the body-binding curse at the voice, watching as the mass fell to the ground flat as a board.

"OH REMUS! I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled worried as I was quick to undo my spell and rush towards him, dropping to my knees as I made sure he was okay.

"It's okay; I should have made my presence known." He admitted, holding onto his probably aching head.

As much as I didn't want to do it I pressed my wand to his throat. "What year was I in when you taught? And what was the last bit of advice you gave me before you left." I hated to admit it, but Remus Lupin just showing up here wasn't very likely.

He remained silent for a moment, his pale green eyes looking distant. "You were in your 6th year of Hogwarts, and I told you at the end of things to make sure your loyalties were in the right place, you'd be a powerful ally someday."

I was relieved to put down my wand and standing up I gave him a hand to help him up. "What are you doing here Remus?"

He had been my favorite dark arts teacher and I always seemed to end up in his office practicing anything he was willing to teach me. Don't take at this as anything more than what I say but he was the pushing factor that led me to join the order; not out of any creepy crush thing but simply because I admired him for all the things he's had to deal with. Either way I was going to be on "Potter's side" but the Order wasn't something I was terribly enthused about.

"Snape couldn't send an owl and since he is no longer welcomed anywhere he came to me since I am the only one half believing he is on our side." I forgot that Snape was public enemy number 2 after Dumbledore's death … I suddenly felt foolish for even asking him to send word … it must have been so difficult for him. I felt more indebted to him now.

Remus hadn't noticed my vacant look and continued, "No one trusted his word so I came since I am the only one who knows these woods better than anyone else to check if you were really here." He explained. I imagined it to be extremely true; being a werewolf at Hogwarts let alone a marauder he had to be familiar. "Snape says you shouldn't stay, they are starting to get suspicious as to why there aren't many snatches."

I sighed rubbing my face with both hands, tugging on my face as I looked at Remus, "I know I should leave … but the children… This isn't fair for them."

Remus patted my shoulder sympathetically, "They'll be fine for now. The ministry is just taking their wands and refusing them admittance for now."

Honestly, I would have rather been dead than not go to Hogwarts, and I had a _good_ family life.

Shaking my head I stepped away from his grasp, "Fine. I'll leave at nightfall."

Remus nodded, "you know Molly offered to have you stay with her family, as long as you help with the wedding. Which you are of course invited to."

… The wasn't the least bit appealing. "Remus, you know I can't. Especially if Potter is there … I'm already sought after the ministry, the dark lord and now this Snatcher."

"You aren't anything special Brynja." It was a slap in the face, but it didn't sting, "No one knows you are in the Order, if anything you'll just be another guard. And we need one since Moody is dead—"

I gasped stared at him wild-eyed, "Moody's dead? How!" If I learned anything of significance in my training to becoming an auror it was from him … and he wasn't even a part of the ministry at that point. He had taught me all disillusioning charms when I first joined the Order, knowing I was capable enough of wielding that kind of magic. He couldn't just be dead.

"Killed by the dark lord himself a week ago when we went to retrieve Harry." I couldn't believe what he was telling me; I was so furious that I couldn't have gone that night … I could have tried to help.

Lupin watched the emotions that were running across my face: horror and sadness, but he had to continue.

"And obviously you have escaped these snatchers before, just do it again. We need you." Damn I hate how good of a convincer he was.

Still in disbelief I forced myself to think of other things. Crossing my arms over my chest I looked down at my feet, he knew I'd go. "I don't understand the sudden need for everyone to get married anyway. Marriage won't save you from reality." I knew I was bitter and suddenly regretted it when I saw Remus look down at his own wedding band.

I was going to apologize but he merely raised his hand to protest, "It doesn't save you, but at least it helps you cope. In what could be our last moments of life it's nice to know there's someone who waits for your return home and share what time is left, someone to share your fears with."

Restraining my cruel laughter I just forced myself to nod. I know his words were the pure truth, but I didn't see the point in it, if you died you left them in more pain. Love kept you chained.

"So you are going to the Burrow?" He asked, bringing me back from my thoughts like the past minute didn't even happen.

"I'll be there tomorrow morning." I told him before he left me in my cave.

#$%!

"We should bring him to the Malfoy Manor," Rabelo shouted as he dragged a guy closer to camp while Shieff and Greyback were thoroughly pleased with their pretty catch.

"He can wait … I want a piece of this beauty." Greyback growled throatily, his fingers already twisted tightly in her hair.

Scabior looked at his team with a snarl but let it happen, he walked into his tent before her shirt was torn off. Sitting on the bed he could hear her crying, screaming to stop as the guy yelled for his wife. Scabior charmed his tent so he didn't have to hear it. It had never rubbed him the right way but he had never bothered to try and stop it, his team needed to get laid somehow. He knew he was the only really good looking one on the team and therefore he always got what he wanted freely; he never needed to exert that much dominance and control to get laid like they did.

So why didn't he mind taking _her_ like that? Why did he keep having dreams where he just violated her into rapture?

Scabior undid his hair, allowing it to fall freely into his face. He played with it idly before trying to tame it into a ponytail again, no avail. Lying down he lifted up her scarf, it was starting to get dirty, the lavender stained with bits of dirt now. It still smelt like her though, and that's all that mattered to him. The smell alone could bring him days back, when she had said those magical words. Her voice was so smooth, the words rolling out of her mouth so fluently and precise the effects had left him scarred.

He turned on his side, staring at his small side table, looking at the watch, cufflink, piece of a skirt and wand and many more oddly assorted items just sitting there like medals. They were in fact some sort of medals for him. People seemed to get the wrong idea when they saw this, thinking he kept a memorabilia from everyone he ever snatched. Completely wrong, if he had done that there'd be no spot to walk. No … these were special ones, these were from the hardest catches. The ones he took the most pride in.

But now as he stared at them he suddenly wanted to throw them all away … they were nothing compared to this one. The hardest one had been the cufflinks man … the snatchers had chased him for 3 days till Scabior had finally killed him. He didn't think anyone was really going to top this man. In yet he man had been no where as clever as _her_, might have been a good fighter but he was clumsy and always left some kind of hint to his whereabouts. He never would have thought to burn a room like she did.

Hell, the people today didn't even think to run zigzag. He felt crazed as he tried to catch them, waiting for them to pull a witty move but no … nothing.

Scabior sighed as he turned on his stomach and closed his eyes wondering when was the next time he was going to see his Belladonna.

Waking up early the next morning he moved quickly, waiting up the camp and packed everything away, no need to waste more time, he had an idea.

They arrived the Malfoy Manor soon afterward, the beaten up guy in Greyback's clutches, the broken girl slumping under Shieff's grasp. Handing them over to Bellatrix Scabior told them to wait a moment, seeing exactly the right person pass by.

"Snape, a word?" Scabior said looking at the older man, looking as grumpy as usual.

Snape turned on his heels, already having an idea of what the grungy snatcher wanted to talk about. "And what topic could we possibly have in common to talk about?"His words were hard and clipped, showing his discomfort about talking to such a "lesser" being. He folded his arms across his chest and pursed his lips impatiently.

Scabior wasn't shocked at his attitude; he had heard how harsh this man was and he was used to be treated like he was scum. "About a Skirt," his accent really shone through with his slang.

His eyebrow rose as he drummed his fingers on his forearm. "I highly doubt our taste in women is in the same classification." Snape said crossly, but thinking he meant Brynja he could be wrong – about the type – not Brynja herself.

"No no, I want to know if you remember her since she was most likely as student of yours," Scabior interjected before Snape had the time to turn around. "She's really bright, has pale-ish skin with long blackish brown hair with curls," Scabior closed his eyes fondly, "average size, pretty tall for a girl."

Snape was glad that he hadn't mentioned her eyes … the features given were so common but the eyes … even if he wasn't a part of the Order with her or known her since she was young he would remember those shocking eyes at any given time. "Anything else or would you like a list of about 100 _current_ students? Blood-type or house maybe?"

Scabior was at a loss, he didn't even know what house she was in or even her blood status. He looked down at his scarf, his eyes suddenly glowing. "No, you have to remember her, she has these bright purple eyes, it's like they pierce right through you."He was even grossed out by how desperate he sounded.

_Brynja._ Snape had been well trained and merely looked above Scabior's head in a fake pensive motion, "Purple eyes? Hm … yes I think I recall a girl a few years back with eyes like that, or were they blue?"He asked in a false self-doubt but shrugged. "They were unusual at least. Don't know her name, she wasn't in my house and never spoke."At least that much was true. "Are you sure this girls eyes aren't simply a trick of magic? Maybe a bit metamorphmagus? You _are_ chasing her and if she is as smart as you claim she'd at least alter some kind of part of her."

Snape had gotten to him … frustrated that his only source of possible knowledge of her had nothing to give him but confusion. "This girl though, your student …"

"I said I don't remember her name, I have at least a hundred new students to remember each year, do you expect me to remember every single one that's not only not in my house but probably long graduated?"He hissed. "Now if you excuse me my time is better spent elsewhere. The dark lord will not be happy if I'm late to see him over something so trivial as a girl." He didn't even bother waiting for Scabior's reply, merely pivoted and walked forward, inwardly content at his skills of deceit. He would have hated himself if he was forced to give away Brynja's position since she was the only one who seemed to still trust him.

Scabior left completely empty handed – unless you count the 30 galleons for the couple – but inside he was drained … he needed to hunt her down. Soon.

#$%!

I might have lied a bit to Remus as I arriving at the Burrow around nightfall. Entering in on what looked like a bride war-zone, Fleur and Molly Weasley freaking out about the perfect wedding. I had half a mind to turn around and act like I was never here.

"'Ou is she?" Fleur said as if she was just challenged by my presence, she seemed to want to stab me by the way she was gazing.

"I'll … be going."I bit my lip as I started to close the door.

"Oh don't be silly! Come back here Brynja, we were expecting you!" Molly yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me back into her over-filled home.

"No really, ou is she?"Fleur demanded; her silver hair pushed back in a tight bun making her look even more threatening.

"BRYNJA!" Just when I had actually stepped into the house I was thrown outside, two overgrown men on top of me, pressing me into the soft ground.

"Get off of me!"I snapped half-heartedly, pushing the twins away from me as I tried to climb to my feet, wiping the dirt off.

"Sorry, we just heard your voice and thought it was an angel." How cheesy.

"If I ever hear you use that line on anyone George I just might have to skin you."I replied rolling my eyes as I walked back in the house, immediately regretting what I said as I saw his ear or lack of it. My hand clasped over my mouth as I stared. "What happened?"I nearly yelled, walking closer to see his ear had been cut off.

"Got blown off when we went to go get Harry."Fred said regretfully but George didn't seem to be bothered by it he just giggled, "I'm hole-y now."

I didn't laugh but by the way Fred rolled his eyes I could tell he used this joke before. This made me even more upset I wasn't there that night. Staring at the cut I looked even more horrified … "Snape."I'd recognize the effects of sectumsempra anywhere.

Was I friends with the enemy? Had Snape really changed sides? I shook my head, ignoring whatever remarks Fred and George were saying as they led me into the living room filled with more people despite Fleur's protest. _No…_ _He sent Remus to me … he had helped me the first night. _Despite the evidence I was more determined to believe in Severus's innocence.

"Hm… where should you stay?"Molly asked apparently following us, tapping her thin lips as she thought which forced me back to reality.

"She can stay with us. We can make room in our beds."Fred and George said excitingly and without hesitation.

I gave them a blank un-amused look. "Uh-no. You guys are far too eager." Turning to Molly I gave her a small smile, "Honestly Molly I have my tent I'll be perfectly content outside."

"Nonsense!"Molly, George, and Fred shouted. Looking at each other oddly from their same choice of wording.

I just chuckled and shook my hands in front of me, "No really, I'm sure your house is up to capacity, no need to make anyone uncomfortable."

After some arguing I finally got my wish, but of course Fred and George insisted on staying with me "To protect me from the scary things that go bump in the night."

Is it weird that the cheesy line actually got me to say yes? Because I found it weird as I watched them bring stuff into my large tent an hour later.

"Well, I guess we should just get naked and have some fun."Fred jested receiving a smack from my pillow.

I wasn't too much for socializing so as the twins went back in to check on things I went for a small walk around the perimeter, not surprised to find Harry sitting on a rock by a small pond.

"Gathering your thoughts eh?"I asked casually, deciding to take a seat next to him.

He nodded and kept quiet, not minding me there for some reason. "I'm sorry, I remember seeing you but I can't recall where or your name." He seemed genuine.

I looked at him for a minute, my amethyst eyes grazing over every inch of his face … this was the boy who saved my parents so many years ago. I struck out my hand, "Brynja, Brynja Vaux. I was the Head Girl of Ravenclaw in your 4th year. I haven't been to many Order meetings so you probably didn't seem me too often."

He smiled as he shook my hand, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

I nodded and he seemed almost grateful that I didn't slide in the casual "I know who you are."

We stayed in a comfortable silence, gazing up at the stars. "What are you thinking about?" Harry asked turning to look at me. His eyes were so full of anguish.

I forced a small smile, "Same thing as you." I knew by the way he nodded he knew I wasn't lying.

"You can't just sit there contemplating if it's worth it Harry, I'm not saying this because you are the "Chosen One" but because this problem is so much bigger than you, than any of us. You will never be happy with yourself if you don't go out there and let them win."

It was like I read his mind. "And if we die and they still win?" He asked, frustrated at the variety of outcomes.

I gave a genuine smile. "There will always be more to fight in our place, maybe not immediately, but it will happen." It felt weird being this optimistic … almost like I was lying even though I wasn't.

There was another long silence as he mulled over his next question.

"Are you afraid?"He asked me earnestly, looking for some kind of definite answer.

I scratched my neck uncomfortably. I knew he meant of dying. "No … I'm not afraid."

"Why?"

I let out a silent chuckle wondering that myself. "It's like the changing of seasons, just natural; we all must go through this process eventually. To fear death is to not understanding fate." How Daoist of me …

Obviously that answer didn't help him, so I tried again. "I accept that I might die because at least I can die knowing I had a purpose, even if the Order fails, I did something to stop him."

Harry wasn't comforted but he felt better about what I had said as he leaned back into the grass. Leaning back with him I hummed to myself staring at the celestial orbs that were high above our gaze, "_This is the way the world ends, This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper._"

I went to bed that night and dreamed of being able to return home, happy. Not a single thought of the snatcher who lusted for her blood passed through her mind.

While that snatcher, far in the distance went to bed that night and dreamt of nothing but _her_.

* * *

**BY FAR MY LONGEST CHAPTER. I'm so sorry I had to make you guys suffer through that promise to try not to do it again. I meant to make it short but realizing it had no _genuine_ content I felt I had to add to it. I promise you this chapter was worth it for a better lead in to the next chapter! **

**And yeah the line was from the Hollow Men by T.S. Elliot, good poem, it oddly seemed fitting for me. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is pretty much god.

**_I'M SO SORRY IF PEOPLE GOT MULTIPLE UPDATES FOR THIS STORY. FOR SOME REASON IT WOULDN'T UPLOAD RIGHT THEN FANFICTION DIDN'T NOTIFY ME ABOUT IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS UP. SO SORRY. _**

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 10: The Wedding

* * *

**

The week was fairly hazy for me; I mostly tried to keep to myself even when doing chores. Of course this was very difficult when Fred and George insisted on following me everywhere and harassing me.

You should have seen how they reacted when they saw all the bruises on my body … furious didn't even begin to cover it when I told them what had happened. And within that day everyone was taking notice of my bruises, forcing me to try to cover them up better.

Fred had even tried asking me to be his date at his brother's wedding. I was quick to turn him down saying I didn't have a proper dress or anything to be anyone's date. In reality I just didn't want to be his date … I knew he'd try for more. Give either of them an inch and they'll make sure to take a mile.

Then again, I didn't want to be anyone's date or even go to the wedding … I was only here on a guilt trip by Remus.

Naturally he didn't take no too well as he bought me one of the most beautiful dresses. I was caught between a rock and a hard place … but I still said no. I wasn't going to be a rude though and happily paid him for it, even though I had to physically shove it in his hands as he didn't want me to pay.

Fleur and I would never get along, that was obvious. As she always had to bitch about something I was doing. Upon seeing the dress she went into a frenzy saying it didn't match the wedding and I'd look too pretty in it. Molly had to remind her I didn't have to match nor would I look like myself … luckily that seemed to calm her down. Forcing me to bite my tongue.

By the time the wedding was getting started I was already worn out. Looking at myself I patted my stomach that seemed to almost bulge out just the tiniest bit. I sighed; no matter how skinny anyone came be they'll always still look pudgy in a dress. I didn't really care though; I was just going to engorge myself on the fire whiskey that had been stocked up for this occasion.

I looked back down at the dress. It was a lilac and black mermaid dress, the black swirling across the soft fabric so intricately, the bottom flaring out gently as the waist hugged my curves tightly and went all the way, a small collar like material to clasp around my neck leaving my back completely bare, my milky skin exposed to the world making me feel utterly uncomfortable. Besides the back it was extremely modest, only a tiny hole to reveal a bit of cleavage on my chest but nothing scandalous.

There was a knock on the door and before I could even open my mouth Fred was already entering, smiling from ear to ear as his eyes glowed. "Wow-za." What an awkward saying.

I gave an uncomfortable smile. "You picked out a wonderful dress Fred. Thank you."

He nodded still smiling, "well, actually you should thank George, he was the one to find that particular one."

I nodded giving a little giggle, turning so he didn't see my back. "I shall thank him then."

Fred nodded as he finally realized what he was there for. "Oh uh … here's the polyjuice potion. George and I made some extras to put in your drink later." He whispered as he handed me the concoction.

I gave him a grateful nod; it had taken two days to find someone with my general body type. Apparently 5'11 and curvy wasn't a common combination. Pinching my nose I bottoms-up'ed it, but my stomach was churning so anxiously I nearly puked it back up.

Fred watched interested as my body began to change. And by the time it was done I looked back in the mirror. I growled seeing the dress looked better on this chick. "I liked it better on you," Fred assured me seeing my pout.

I rolled my eyes, but inhaled sharply seeing that my eyes hadn't changed. "Damn it!" I hissed. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Because my eyes had been transformed by potion it took an even stronger potion to change them, so polyjuice was a hit or miss.

"Oh no, we must not have left it boiling as long. I'm so sorry," Fred apologized multiple times, but I finally had to shrug it off, nothing I could do about it. "At least it matches your dress?" he offered sweetly.

I asked him to help me put on my mother's locket. I only ever took it out for special occasions, and even though this occasion wasn't special to me I thought it should at least be seen, who knows when would be the next time I got to wear it, if ever.

Sitting in front of the mirror I watched as Fred's hands almost trembled as he brought the gold chain around my neck; it took him a full minute to clasp it before it finally settled nicely against the dress. He stared at my now paper white neck, "does it still hurt?" He asked, gingerly running his finger just above the material of the dress that clasped around my neck.

"No." I said firmly, putting on eyeliner and it didn't, merely tingle when touched.

Lifting up this girl's straight brown hair I sighed, there wasn't a whole lot I could do with it but pull the top layer back and tie it in a ponytail, trying to curl the rest with magic.

George had come in during this process, the twins talking animatedly about how Percy wasn't there and how it probably was for the best. I merely shrugged, not surprised the boy chose the ministry over his family … he needed the stick pulled out of his ass, but that was something he needed even back in Hogwarts.

As the wedding drew closer I sipped more polyjuice, an extra precaution to make sure I stayed … whoever this girl was.

After assisting in fixing Hagrid's tragic seating mess, I was escorted to my seat by an also polyjuiced Harry I realized I was smack in the front. With two seats besides me next to the isle, I pinched my lips tightly, automatically thinking this was Fred and George's doing. Of course I was right.

Watching Fred sit next to me I crossed my arms over my chest and "hmph"-ed. "Sorry Bree, but you know," he snapped his fingers for effect; "there just weren't any single seats besides the one right next to me."

I hit my face with my hand and dragged on the features. "I hate you." I grumbled as I turned, watching as the whole shindig started.

Fred just winked as he too turned to watch his brother get married. Wolf whistling at his two eldest brothers.

Was it terrible of me to watch this "beautiful" gathering of a groom and bride and only see the short man who was binding them … he had spoken at Dumbledore's funeral, it bothered me that he'd be used for such a happy occasion when the last one was so tragic.

Looking around I saw Molly and Fleur's mother bawling their eyes out, their father's standing proudly. Everyone seemed so enchanted … so why wasn't I? My eyes suddenly darted around, everyone was so happy, in the darkest time of our life … was this suppose to be? Were we really suppose to try and ignore our problems for something like this?

Time to self analyze; I despised this kind of stuff but I should at least be somewhat happy. _Something was about to happen._

The reception was right after, the alter and seats all magically transformed it a dance floor and tables that were filled with food. I took that moment to leave for a second, rushing into the house and grabbing my bag, with a little transfiguration my backpack was now a hand purse, and still managed to fit my usual amount. Rushing back out I slide into a seat at the twin's table with a few of their friends; a loud singing coming from Hagrid and Charlie behind us, I guess the first dance was already over.

As the beat turned up I desperately wanted to be on that floor, there was something about dancing that allowed me to lose myself and be happy, do the things that the wedding didn't. Closing my eyes I swayed gently in my seat, not caring I was alone at the table or who was watching.

"Care to dance?" Gazing up I saw George staring at me, his handsome smile beaming. I shrugged; it was a party, why shouldn't I at least try to enjoy while it lasted. Taking his hand he was quick to pull me too him and lead me in the small space we had to dance. I was surprised he was such a talented dancer.

"May I cut in?" Fred asked cheerily, already grabbing my waist before dragging me elsewhere. The beat was too fast for a traditional dance, so Fred and I just had fun making our own moves laughing and dancing not caring who looked at us oddly. Okay, this was actually fun.

As the song finished I mentally made a note to take another dose of poly juice in 40 minutes, I was so anal about the time.

The song turned slow again and Fred refused to let me go, but I didn't mind as much. Placing my arms around his neck he smiled affectionately into my eyes. "They are so beautiful." He complimented.

I couldn't help but smile; the fire whiskey was really hitting me hard. "Thank you."

We continued to dance for a long time, though I'd often switch partners just for a new face. Lupin, Harry, Charlie, Ron, to name a few, hell I even got a dance in with a tipsy Hagrid, but Fred somehow always made it back in line.

Taking a tight hold on me we started to slow dance together, staring at other dancing couples. "Your brother looks very comfortable with that girl, Hermione."

He smiled weakly looking at his brother before turning back to me, his face sobering up. Fred suddenly cleared his throat, his hands fidgeted at my waist. His voice was serious, "So Brynja…"

"Izabella." I corrected him, looking around suspiciously; luckily the music was too loud to hear.

"Sorry … Izabella," he corrected himself, his hands now starting to softly stroke my bare back in an almost ticklish way.

I felt like I was trying to swallow something hard as I stared at the nervous man.

"I know you aren't looking for anything but I was wondering … after this whole thing is over, when life is settled … if you'd go to dinner with me, just dinner." He confirmed it wouldn't lead to anything more. "Maybe see where it goes?" He asked, his honey eyes staring deeply into mine, hoping for something that wasn't rejection.

My heart dropped as I continued to sway with the music. My first reaction was to flat out refuse, but … something Remus had said me to … not too long ago. About having something to look forward to after the war; a reason to keep fighting. I still wanted to say no.

Sucking in my lower lip I chewed on it softly but finally forced a smile and shrugged gently, "Yes … maybe." That's when I leaned down to kiss him, brushing over his lips with mine. Something for him to look forward to …

I just hope I don't survive long enough to break his heart.

There was a whizzing and a crash right then … party's over.

#$%!

This was the night … the night when the snatchers and death eaters would infiltrate some kind of big wedding known to be filled with members of the Order. The biggest snatch Scabior ever had, it was exciting for him … so exciting his team came early, making sure there was enough for him to snatch.

He was amazed at the huge tent and loud music playing, going ahead of his group he stayed in the shadows as he peered through the flaps in the tent, his mind calculating all the potential galleons.

That's when the scent breezed past him. He snorted and his muscles tightened. "Of fucking course." He muttered under his breath as he stared at the dancing couple, more so the girl.

He was excited to see her again, his senses aroused as he watched her, in her polyjuice form swing around the floor till a slow song came on. Looking at her face he could just make out her bright eyes and chuckled … bingo, no mistaking her.

That's when he noticed the guy … he was the same one from Diagon Alley she had been snogging. Scabior seethed from the shadows, already wanting a piece of this guy. Could his delectable pray already have someone?

He continued to watch them in his fury, watching as her face got suddenly serious, like she was making a difficult decision. Saying something he couldn't hear he was forced to watch as her lips brushed this … this … person, the guy looking so fucking happy. Scabior's grip on his wand tightened as he just got ready, it wasn't too much longer.

A sudden large silver form emitted into the tent, but there were too many people around for Scabior to see what it was. "_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming,"_ a deep booming voice rang repeatedly through the tent. Scabior snorted as he got ready, already seeing black figures whizzing over his head.

Within moments there was utter panic, people apparating all over the place. Scabior's eyes immediately fell on _her._ Scabior was impressed that she didn't panic, merely took charge, pulling a different red head to two other teenagers, shoving them before they apparated. Then she ran to grab her purse, immediately pulling out her wand and assisting in the shielding process.

The snatcher jumped to others as Death Eaters started to emerge into the tent, his own mask secured tightly to his face. He went up behind her and grabbed her tightly around the waist, "Get out of here, save yourself."

She turned to face him with hateful eyes but it was the guy she was dancing that had blasted Scabior away from her. Hitting the ground hard Scabior jumped right back up, watching as she and the guy went back to back, attacking and hurting as many as possible. He watched as a man crumpled to the floor dead because of one of her attacks.

She was really thrilling him.

He didn't even bother to try and snatch anyone at this point … this was his time to finally get her. He just had to try and figure out how.

Ducking under a few attacks he scurried under tables till he got fairly close, her silver heels visible under her dress. He looked up at her from his hiding; her face was sharp and fierce, adding fuel to Scabior's fire.

"Fred, run! GO! Get your family and get out!" She screamed as she attacked another death eater, kicking him in the face as he fell. The boy didn't seem too enthused but looking around to see that his family was having trouble.

She spun on her heels, using the same spell she had used on Greyback on others, blood spurting everywhere. Why did that make her so much more attractive? She turned to help her friends when Scabior took his chance, running and tackling her to the ground, forcing her to side-along apparate with him, people still screaming in the back ground.

They landed with a heavy thud. She was already starting to scream and punch him. "Get the fuck off me." She kicked him in the groin, the impact forcing him to roll over and cradle his hurt jewels. Getting up she ripped the mask off of him, her violet eyes looking violent as her teeth clenched.

She kicked him in the stomach making him turn over. "How dare you take me from there!" She kicked him again for an extra measure before getting ready to apparate but Scabior wouldn't allow her the pleasure, turning quickly he pulled on her ankles making her fall, her wand flying out of her hand.

"Damn it, I was saving you bitch! If they caught you they would have tortured you."Of course that wasn't his real reason.

She knew it. "LIAR!"She screamed again, kicking him right in the ribs.

#$%!

He was going to die. How fucking _dare_ he take me from that place? He was going to pay dearly for this.

Hitting the ground hard I was quick to try and get up again but Scabior was quick to get on me. He tried to pin my arms but I kept kicking out my legs, I refused to lose to him. "STAY STILL!" He growled, punching my stomach. It might have knocked the wind out of me but I wouldn't stop fighting. Getting my legs free I wrapped them around Scabior's thighs in a vice grip; a tightly ripping sound could be heard from the dress.

The strong snatcher seemed amazed and confused at what I had just done, and taking that moment I reached up and sunk my teeth into his chest, my sharp canines especially useful for this. He yelled in pain as he grabbed my throat with both hands to try and pull me back, this gave me the chance to push off the ground with my free hands, flipping us so I was on top, my thighs squeezing harder against his legs. My own hands on his neck as well.

We stood there glaring at each other, our hands pressed hard against each other's windpipe. Now we were in competition to who passed out first.

I would have won if he didn't have a trick up his sleeve. Bringing his hand down he yelled out a spell that made me fly off him, landing hard on the ground, and before I could even blink, "Locomotor mortis!" My legs were bonded together by what felt like invisible rope.

I growled as I continued to try to get up, rocking my body back and forth I managed to jump up awkwardly, almost falling again as I leaned too forward but caught myself luckily.

"COWARD!" I shrieked, "Fight me like a real man!"

Scabior was already getting tired. "Real man? Fine." He hissed as he undid my leg lock.

Able to move I ran and dove for my wand, picking it up, "EXPULSO!" I screamed a large explosion happening right where Scabior was moments ago; he was fortunate enough to jump out of the way.

"HEY! I thought you wanted a real fight!" Scabior yelled.

I inhaled heavily. "Fine." I growled as I tossed my wand near my fallen bag. I hated the idea of ripping the dress but there was no time now to change, so grabbing the end of the fabric I ripped it up to my hip.

Scabior stared amazed at the new skin that I was revealing hungrily but managed to look at my face right as I ran and got a right hook in. His face snapped to the side, but as the next punch was thrown he grabbed it and elbowed me in the chest, an audible "oomph" fell from my mouth. He went to punch me but I jumped back, just ducking as I jammed my fist into his stomach, my leg sweeping out to make him fall.

I stepped back, "get up," my voice was low and dangerous, taking off my heels and throwing them aside.

It took him a second but he was up again and by that time the polyjuice was staring to wear off, my façade dropping as he started at the real me. It took him another second, his mouth open in awe as he stared but soon regretted it as I punched him again.

We were in a deadly dance, our bodies swirling around each other, our fists slicked with blood as we kept going at it. One would get flipped but then the other would get tripped. Surprisingly flexible we sometimes managed to miss the others attacks, sometimes we weren't so lucky. Our eyes barely leaving each other as our need to win, our need to impose their dominance grew.

He grabbed my arm tightly, lifting it over my head when he went to punch me and I just mimicked him as he tried to retaliate. With our arms held tightly above our head we growled at each other, our bodies pressed tightly together, our eyes unmoving, his dark sea greys staring into my violets. I tried to rip my grip back from his grasp but it was useless, we were stuck like that. We stared for another moment, before he finally let out a lustful snarl and leaned in.

That's when it happened. It wasn't as magical as stories let people think it is. His lips crashed against mine, his cold eyes still staring into mine. It was hard, rough and nowhere near romantic. I didn't get those damned butterflies I didn't even feel light headed. It was purely his lips capturing mine.

Finally my grip loosened a little, a small groan coming from my throat as I moved my lips against his. They tasted like blood. He seemed happy by this as he closed his eyes, his hand reaching to hold mine, lacing our fingers it was still in a tight grip above our heads. He walked me backwards till my back roughly hit a tree where he sandwiched me there.

#$%!

Watching her change back Scabior's need to dominate became vicious; she looked so beautiful, so full of angry passion standing above him, her dark hair and features coming back. Her face was so sharp, almost looking like the elves of legend, it was captivating.

There is nothing sexier than a fighter. As the blood dripped down her lips he had an urge to taste it, to lick all the blood off her. Distracted she had punched him. Tangled in the fight all he could do was stare at her, not even realizing how close he was till he felt her soft breasts pressed against his chest, their arms tangled above her head. Now if only this was in a bedroom.

Scabior had no idea what drew him to do this but he couldn't help it as he leaned in, wanting to know her reaction. As their lips touched he still stared, her eyes still glaring but she didn't pull away. It took a while for her grasp on his arm to loosen and the small groan to meet his ears before he really got into it. He was even more determined to have her, make more noises come out of her; pressing her up against the tree he was able to take more control.

She had dropped his arm which snaked around her soft waist, pulling her tighter to him, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth.

Damn, she wouldn't even let him be dominant there, their tongues fighting to be in the other's mouth. She was good.

He let out his own moan as her hand grasped his hair hard, pulling it hard as she bit his lip and tugged it between her teeth in such a sexy way his arousal felt like it was going to break the zipper. He immediately let go of her wrist, her arm dropping to his shoulder, his hand went to her exposed thigh, the soft but muscular limb felt wonderful under his fingertips, he wanted more.

Pulling away from her mouth for a second he stared at her, her dark eyelashes fluttering heavily over her bright eyes, his lips already starting to get puffy as her chest rose and fell quickly, everything about her attracted him so much he couldn't stand it. His mind stumbled upon the look in her cold eyes as she had killed that man… Scabior moaned at the thought that he might have to tame her. He took her lips more ferociously.

They went like this for minutes, her talented lips moving in just the right ways, making just the right sounds as he nipped and kissed her neck, her fingers brushing the right places.

Scabior's belladonna was becoming to be such a lustful kitten.

He couldn't handle it as he moved away from her, her eyes staring at him as if to give permission. Shrugging off his jacket he went to take off his shirt, barely over his head he heard a rustle pop and pulling it down fast she was nowhere in sight.

Scabior felt his whole self sink with the realization … he had meant to interrogate her but instead she had left him right in the middle of this forest … the only thing he had learned was the taste of her lips.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this special chapter ... I am told that long is good so I guess I'll stop worrying over word count. Thanks for the feedback! **

**And if you can't tell by now Snape and Fred are my favorite characters. This chapter almost made me want to write a story for Fred, but that would take away from dear Scabior. Maybe a chapter tomorrow? I have to study for my next final but maybe!**


	11. Chapter 11: Forest of Somewhere

Disclaimer: Something something. I own nothing.

**Don't forget to read the Wedding chapter; for some reason fanfiction didn't move my story up or let many people know it was updated! I'm so sorry.**

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 11: The Forest of Somewhere  
**

_

* * *

Do not go to the burrow._ I kept telling myself as I walked through some kind of urban area somewhere in the outskirts of some named city. Yeah, I didn't know exactly where I was, I remembered coming to this place when I was little to see some of my parent's friends. I don't know why of all places I chose right here … but I'm here. Walking barefoot down the uneven street I was suddenly glad not to have apparated into a city, I could still feel the blood oozing from my scalp and by the way my dress was ripped and soiled … Merlin's beard! The thoughts they would have had!

Walking aimlessly I tried to locate the home from my memories … but I wasn't having any luck, all these houses were too perfectly identical.

I'd just have to break in to one of them.

Retracing my footsteps I came upon a house that was perfectly dark and without any cars, the long grass in the front suggesting people haven't been here for at least 3 weeks. This place would have to do. Pulling out my wand I unlocked the ivy covered gate, trying to be quiet as possible so I give anyone anything to be suspicious about. Getting to the front door I easily unlocked it again silently wondering why there wasn't more wizards breaking into muggle houses … it was _so_ simple. Then again there could easily be a high rate, the muggles just too naïve to realize without obvious signs.

The shaggy carpet felt good against my worn down feet as I entered; quick to lock the door behind me. "Lumos," I whispered softly as I crept through the house, I knew turning on a light would not be allowed in case the neighbors knew of their current vacancy. Going up the stairs slowly I finally came to the master bedroom; it seemed comfortable, a big bed and large bureau on one side and a woman's vanity desk on the other side. This would do for a few days.

Wandering till I found a bathroom I was fortunate that it didn't have any windows … this room I could allow the lights to be on. Flicking it I nearly jumped back ready to attack the reflection in the mirror before remembering that it really was just me. Running my hands over my matted and messy hair I found feel the dried blood flake off. Gross.

Leaning into the mirror I shook my head, my face was badly bruised, my eyebrow and forehead cut badly, my lip split … my lips … It took me a full moment to remember how they got to be so puffy and even had a purple tint to them and when I remembered my eyebrows raised as if I had just been told something interesting.

Turning on the tap I rinsed the dried blood off, figuring the swollenness would go away by the time I wake up. After pressing my lips to check for tenderness I didn't think of the kiss again. It wasn't special, it had no meaning; I did it to distract him and get out, it worked. If anything it made me believe Scabior wasn't as bright as he looked; thinking he could distract a woman like me with such a superficial thing such as kissing … he obviously doesn't know who I am. I'll kiss anyone but I won't hug, hold hands or show any affection.

I'm only in for the instant gratification.

At the end of the day, emotions spoil everything.

Still glancing in the mirror I tried to decide whether I should just let these bruises and cuts go away naturally or if I should use my potion. Obviously the pain wasn't really pain but the narcissist in me worried about scarring my face … down went the potion, my cuts healing back instantly, only traces of blood to hint at what happened.

Peeling the dress off me was no easy task, the blood had tried between me and the dress creating a glue-like bond and not wanting to damage the dress further I had to work slowly. Rinsing myself off and really washing my hair in the shower I switched it to tub, letting the scorching hot water fill up before I dipped myself into it. I needed to allow myself the luxuries when I could afford to, this was too long overdue.

Stepping out I wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and immediately headed to bed … if I barely knew where I was, Scabior sure as hell wouldn't.

Just as my head started to hit the pillow I quickly jerked myself straight, realizing I hadn't taken my mother's locket off. Going to unclasp it all I felt was skin … horror struck me. Jumping up I let the towel fall and in my naked glory I grabbed for my handbag, nearly ripping it open with such force. Swiping my wand off the bed I pointed into the bag, "Accio locket!"

Nothing. I knew I shouldn't have expected it to … but I had hoped.

Sitting on my bed I nearly tore my hair our as the anger rose to such a level I could barely speak. If he had it … he was dead. "Scabior …" I growled before throwing back the covers angrily as I forced myself back in to bed.

By this tomorrow morning… the hunter _will_ be the hunted.

Anxiety had gotten to me, I was awake before sunset. Sleep was never really my friend.

Dressing in muggle street attire I transfigured my handbag back to my backpack and set out again, making sure to remember the street name so I could come back later tonight when this was all done.

Grabbing breakfast at some café I started to ask some people on the street where I could find a library. Leave it to guys to be the only ones to actually try and help me. Pointing me in the right direction I set off at a faster pace.

I knew the snatchers were hiding at some run down abandoned nuclear power plant, but its exact locations I wasn't sure of. Passing large columns I made it into the library; unimpressed at all the books – Hogwart's library was at least twice the size. Passing rows and rows of books I tried to look for some kind of map and asking for help from a muggle they suggested looking it up on the computer.

I smiled awkwardly and pretended to know what I was doing. Of course I knew what a computer was, I might have grown up in the "Wizarding" world but my parents were strict with me being open to new technologies in either world – I really wonder sometimes how the hell they ever got placed into Slytherin. Either way, it's not like I know how to use this big hunk of machinery. I considered my wand but I wasn't sure how new muggle technology would mix with magic and I didn't want anyone to notice.

Luckily as I went exploring again I found an archive of newspapers … now _this_ I can handle. It took me a long time, having to look at least 8 years back but I found it. According to the paper it was about three hours from here, not very far from the Forest of Dean.

As I started to walk outside I tried to figure if I should apparate or not, I knew it wasn't long till the ministry figured out how to monitor it but I also wasn't fond of the idea of apparating to a place I haven't been to before. Finding a quiet place I compromised, apparate to the forest and then ride around till I found it.

Why was I suddenly always ending up in or near forests? — The places I hate the most.

Feeling that squeezing-tube feeling I was off, arriving merely seconds later at the rim of the forest. Pulling out my broom I secured my bag to the seat, the last thing I needed was to lose that as well. Kicking off the ground flawlessly I was reminded how much I really did love flying and told myself to do it more often – when I wasn't fleeing. I was talented at it, but my studies were too important for me to bother with quidditch.

Forcing to zoom between the trees I was forced to go slower than I would have liked but I might as well be wearing neon yellow if I flew over the tree tops. It took me about two hours, but I finally could just make out the grey building in the distance. Hopping off my broom I put it back in my bag and continued on foot, my wand held tightly in my hand.

Right before the edge of the forest I climbed up one of the trees – one of the last places you really look when on guard is up. Hugging the branch with one arm I leaned over to take a good look at what I was dealing with. There were many guards but they were spaced so far and awkwardly you couldn't see the guard "next" to you. I grinned, _perfect._

The guard in front of me was easily knocked out. Rushing down the tree I ran over to the man I levitated him deeper into the forest, body locking the unconscious guy after stealing his clothes and a piece of hair.

Only needing 30 minutes I drank half my last polyjuice potion and soon I was the spitting image of this crook, even my eyes cooperated … "Oh Scabior," I sang cruelly as I strutted to the abandoned building.

No one seemed to care too much that I just walked in, a few nodded to me in that manly acknowledgment way. Merely nodding my head back I kept going with no problems. Entering to the left I passed a few cells, my stomach did flips seeing the sad faces and hearing the cries … _don't lose face Brynja._

It took me a minute but I finally seemed to stumble across their bed areas, grey dirty bunks lined in rows, a few per each "room"… how suiting.

After another few minutes I finally found the man I was looking for and boy was I ready to dish out some pain.

#$%!

After being ditched last night the furious Scabior made his way back to base to see the other snatchers cheering with their pockets full of gold. It left him bitter, even after finding out they were allowed to have the day off.

He was lucky his companions never _really_ realized his absence; the masks and attire really hid all identities allowing him to just sneak back into the world he knew so well comfortably.

But now, the next day, as he just sat in his bunk he sat with his head cradled in his hands, trying to push the angry thoughts of the girl out of his head in order to focus on the next course of action his team should take.

He heard someone sit directly across from him, the metal springs screeching as they sank under their weight. Looking up his eyebrows pinched together tightly, "What are you doing Lengel? That isn't your –" He smelt the air.

_This girl was going to be the death of him_.

He stared at her—er—him incredulously, a small seductive face played on the snatchers lips as his legs crossed. If this was any other time he would have laughed hysterically asking the old fool what he was getting at. But he knew better. The scent was all over this guy.

Had she come back for more?

Without speaking she got up in an oddly feminine way started to merely walk away. Scabior was at a loss on what to do … she had come to him. The thought alone was arousing … he just couldn't handle the fact she was contained in a dirty man's old body. Yet, he knew it was some sort of trap … but curiosity always got him.

She had gotten quite ahead, trying not to look like a fool and break out running Scabior forced himself at an even pace, his eyes glued to the back of her head.

Making it outside she had no intention of turning around until she reached the edge of the forest, Lengel's head looking back to see the young Scabior following her.

Deeper she walked, and deeper he followed; at this point it was just pure instinct to. But taking too many turns and jumping down too many rock formations left Scabior confused when he no longer saw her. Pulling out his wand he crept around slowly.

"HIYA!" She yelled as she jumped down from her hiding in the trees and fell right on top of him, the old guy's knees easily finding its way into Scabior's arms, pinning him to the ground.

"Bloody hell," Scabior groaned loudly, trying to force this girl off of him, but in the old guy's body he couldn't, this man was too heavy.

He tried to make light of the subject, "Like it that much eh? Back for more?"

The girl didn't even smile at the snatcher's pain or joke, just brought her wand against his neck. "Where is my mother's locket!" She screamed. It was weird for something so feminine to come out of such an old man.

"Wot?" Scabior's surprise dragged out his accent more than usual, his face pinching in confusion.

The girl growled over him. "My mother's fucking locket! I know you have it! Give it back before I magically hack each limb off you!" As beautiful as they were amethyst eyes are scary when they contained so much anger.

Scabior's mouth opened and closed, for once he really had no idea what was going on.

His silence seemed to anger her more as she pressed into his neck hardly, "My mother's locket, I was wearing it last night and you took it! Where is it?"She screamed. "If you already hocked it I swear on Merlin you'll die the most excruciating death! It's worth more than your life ever will!"

Scabior could see the flames flicking behind her eyes. As she breathed heavily, the hot air brushing Scabior's cheek he finally spoke, "Doll, I have no idea what you are talking about."

She wasn't too happy with his answer. "LEGILIMENS!" Scabior's head felt dizzy and tried hard to block her, but he hadn't had any _real_ teaching of occlumency; he was defenseless. He watched as she stared intensely at him … but he knew she wasn't really focusing on him, the gaze was too distant.

After a moment she blinked and drew her wand away, the dizziness stopping. "Bring me to the place you brought me last night. It's there."

Scabior was still confused but he realized this would be the perfect time to get something out of the deal. "I'll bring you only if you agree to answer a few questions first."

She snarled viciously, "Listen punk; bring me to that fucking place before I rearrange your mind so badly you won't even remember how to piss." If only she could say these kinds of things when she wasn't glamoured into something else, her anger made her so sexy.

"Ah yes, but I barely know where that place is so you'll need me to have a stable mind in order to bring you there. But I am not bringing you unless you answer a few questions."He felt a sense of pride realizing he finally had something on her.

She smacked the ground next to his head but got off, resting the old man's back against a tree. The sudden release of pressure surprised Scabior but he was grateful for it as he sat up and stared at her. "What is your name?"

The old man's eyes rolled, "No."

Scabior chuckled, "Well I guess than I can't help you."

Her piercing gaze ripped through his body but he wasn't backing down.

"Glare at me all you want princess, but if you want your dear old mum's locket you'll need me alive."

He watched as she dug her fingers into the ground before punching it. "Katarina Payne."

It took him a moment to process his success, "Katarina," he whispered, it was awkward on his tongue but it seemed fitting enough for an exotic girl like her.

"Blood status?"

She scoffed, "Pure blood." That made Scabior particularly happy.

"House?"

She smirked, "Ravenclaw." He didn't know why he didn't consider that before, it suited her perfectly.

"Are you on the list of undesirables?" He had no idea why he asked, but he couldn't help but wonder.

She shrugged giving him an honest look, "It could be, I don't know."He was surprised she was so indifferent about the list, he wondered if she was as attracted to danger as he was. "I have no love or hate for muggles and I don't like to bring attention to myself." He smirked, she obviously had no idea just how much attention she had elicited from him alone.

After that one she refused to answer any more questions, "Now bring me!" She said in an exasperated tone, probably too tired to really fight him again.

Scabior sighed but merely nodded, getting up slowly and held out his hand for her … she stared at it with her lip curled in disgust. "You're going to need to hold on to me," he reminded her, his voice teasing but true.

Standing up on her own she brushed off this guy's clothes; she only had a few more moments till the polyjuice was finished. She held up my finger to signal to give her a moment and immediately began to strip. Scabior looked more than interested as she started to lift up the shirt but was immediately disappointed to see regular clothes under it. Taking off all the gross rags she hesitated to take his arm, he took that moments to forcefully put his arm around her and squish her against his rock chest, she let out an audible sigh but stayed like that, her arm wrapping over his shoulder to hold on. He stared at her as they were whizzed around.

Arriving he seemed reluctant to let go, but after elbowing him his grip instantly left. She immediately began to look across the ground, Lengel's body changing into the scrumptious body of the girl he was kissing last night. _Katerina_ he thought again, wondering how it would sound when screamed.

Scabior's gaze was always on her as she crawled around, her nicely formed ass just facing him, skin, due to her stretching the skin of her hip was exposed … how he'd love to just take a nip. Matter a fact he'd love to do a lot with her in that position.

"Stop appreciating the view and fucking help me find this!" She barked, looking over her shoulder to see him staring plainly at her ass.

It took him a moment but before he really knew what he was doing he was already on his knees searching as well. Searching around the taller grass he kept gazing over at her, her faced tightened, her featuring unmoving, this necklace must really mean something to her. Scabior smirked as he stared to search harder … the Clever girl just might have fucked up for once. Scabior's excitement made his mouth water.

He'd have his revenge.

#$%!

I was getting more frustrated at every passing second; I needed to find that necklace. Not only was it worth more than a fortune but it was the only thing I could really have on me at all times that was hers.

After a second the light of the sun was blocked, looking up I saw Scabior's face contort into a smug expression, the locket wrapped around his fingers. "Looking for this?"

Staring up I let out a sigh and went to reach for it, but before I could even touch it his wand was whipped out. "CRUCIO."

Here's the deal about masochism: the receptors in your brain for pain are the same for pleasure. Mess around with enough pain and really concentrate on it and pain can melt into pure pleasure or maybe the person is naturally wired to love pain. A punch in the face or even a good beating can be the most pleasurable thing in the entire world to a masochist because it's _physical_. Even an emotional masochist's pleasure is sprouted because the brain is told that humiliation is pleasurable. However, the cruciatus curse doesn't affect your body it's a direct attack on your brain and since your brain controls these aspects an attack scrambles the signals … goodbye pleasure, hello agony. Which is where I was currently at.

I stuffed my fist into my mouth to contain my scream; the pain that rippled through my mind was so intense I already felt my mind losing consciousness. He kicked my wand out of my hand.

Scabior laughed cruelly, watching as I was flat on the ground shaking from the torture. "And here you lead me to believe you liked pain." He released me from the pain.

Leaning in over my body he smiled a crooked smile, dangling the locket above my momentarily paralyzed body. "Now, what are you willing to do for this?"

* * *

**Phew sorry it took so long, been studying hard for my psychology exam. No update tomorrow but definitely Friday :) **

**Hope you enjoyed.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: London

Disclaimer: ... It's obvious by now.

**Sorry for the delay. I assure you I have a good reason. **

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 12: London  
**

* * *

I stared at him from my knees, but then just sniggered as I fell back to sit, "Keep it."

He seemed baffled at my sudden change of heart, "But you went through the trouble of finding me and threatened me just to bring you here. I thought you said it was worth more than a life!"

I shook my head as I crept for my wand that was lying in the tall grass, "I said it was worth more than _your_ life, not mine. Nothing is worth more than my dignity." I replied coldly. I was never one for modesty.

Scabior looked at me amazed but his face got angry once again. I knew what was coming and dove for my wand, just grabbing it as another searing pain shot through my body. I curled up on the ground trying to clear my mind, separate myself from the pain but it just kept pounding against my skull.

I wasn't going to let him win. My brain felt like it was on fire but I forced myself to turn to the cruel snatcher, my face staring boldly at him, forcing myself not to flinch.

The pain became worse as he twisted his wand, but I still refused to move, the only sign being that my head drooped the slightest bit.

"SCREAM!" He yelled, getting frustrated over nothing.

I just stared.

He came up and kicked me, his metal toed boot ramming right into my stomach making me want to puke but I still wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

The rouge man dropped the curse allowing me to gasp in breathes. He growled, "FUCKING SCREAM."

"You wish." Holding my ribs I flicked my wand at him just as he went to curse me again, he stopped quickly, feeling that familiar sensation as I entered his mind, allowing my psyche to mingle in his; in my mind I saw his dreams … my mangled body letting out the last scream as he strangled the life out of me, but I didn't falter. "Yeah asshole, try that again, I dare you. You'll be in as much pain as me," I croaked out, my chest still heaving rapidly.

Scabior glared holes into me, but lowered his wand slowly. His chin pulled down in a strict expression, his dark eyes not leaving mine.

Uncurling myself on the ground I tried to regain myself, my brain still pounding from the pressure. Hearing a small thud next to me I saw the locket, the diamond and emerald encrusted gold causing a glare from the sun. Clutching my slender fingers around it I brought it to my heart and cradled it between my hands before shoving it in my denim pockets.

Scabior looked at his hands like they were his enemies, amazed at his own actions, but he soon turned his glare back to me, "Get out of my head wench."

I couldn't help but grin from the hard ground, "My, my, the great snatcher is so mentally vulnerable …" I knew I was egging on a fight but I couldn't stop my mouth.

"How does he put up with you? You're insufferable! Do you usually enter his mind as well?"

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, this was unexpected. "What?"

"Didn't your boyfriend ever tell you that it's not nice to enter people's minds?" He stated as if he really just explained everything.

My eyebrow arched high, "No, never … considering I don't have one."

It was his turn to exclaim a what in confusion. "Don't lie to me, I saw you snogging that ginger in Diagon Alley and then last night."

It took me a second to realize who he was talking about and when I thought of it I snorted in laughter, "Oh no, he's most certainly not my boyfriend."

Scabior's shoulder relaxed without him knowing, "you seem pretty cozy last night," he said sourly, still accusingly.

My eyebrow rose even higher as I sneered, "Jealous?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

I continued with the cruel smile still on my lips as was starting upper hand on this conversation. "If my memory serves me I was also kissing _someone _else too last night." My voice held teasing amusement; my sharp gaze on him to see his response.

He paused and just stared at me, finally he shrugged as his face brightened up and he nodded to himself. "Easy as that?" He asked as if kissing was something complicated.

I scratched the top of my head, odd question to ask since he just tortured me. I crossed my arms as I shifted my weight to one side, "What should it matter, kissing is purely physical, you don't need emotions to kiss. It's clear you want me dead and you still snogged me."

By the way his own body shifted I could tell he liked my philosophy. "True." He mumbled, looking at me from what seemed to be a new light.

That's when I raised my wand to him, my mind going back to the question that's been haunting me. "Speaking of Reds… what happened to everyone at the wedding?"

Scabior shrugged, he didn't even seem worried that my wand was raised to him anymore … I think at this point he and I were no longer really intimidated by the other's magic. We seemed to love our fists more. "I haven't the foggiest idea, as you pointed out: I was with you."

Was he trying be a twat?

I growled, "Everte statum!" His back hit a tree so hard I heard the trunk crack. I stepped closer to him, leaning over his exasperated body I chuckled darkly as I stroked his chin roughly, my nails purposely digging into his skin while my other hand held my wand pointed at him. "Now, tell me where the hell they are!" I screamed in his face. "You lied saying you pulled me from there to save me ... Save me from what?" My voice was harshly pristine.

He sighed, leaning his head back against the mossy tree trunk, his hair catching onto the bark. "They took them somewhere to be interrogated about the Potter boy." He said defeated, looking anywhere but at me. "If they are found to know any information they will be held captive in Azkaban."

I kept my face as smooth as stone, letting out a fake sigh after a minute. "Well then, they have nothing to worry about."

"Do you?" he asked, that crooked grin on his face again like we talking about normal things.

I smiled as I pulled my hair out of my face, "The only time I ever saw the boy was during a few fleeting moments in Hogwarts. I told you before, I don't like to bring attention to myself, and to be in his company would be like putting a huge target on my forehead." I explained as I stepped back, far enough to apparate safely.

That's when I noticed my scarf still snuggly secure around his neck, I pressed my temples but remained quiet about it, I didn't want to linger more than I already was. "Adieu."

"I'll just hunt you down again." He grunted as he got up, brushing off his clothes like it helped the dingy look.

Pressing my fingers into my pockets I looked down and openly laughed, my voice booming from the clearing as if he just told me the funniest joke. "You obviously hit your head too hard. If you haven't noticed you have _never_ caught me once dear Snatcher. It was pure coincidence that you met me in Hogsmeade, and even more so at the wedding. And it was _I_ who hunted you today …" I scoffed, "You are called a good snatcher though you have yet to prove yourself." The corners of my lips turned up as his turned down, I watched the hatred spark back in his eyes.

I apparated right before he could tackle me. I had just refueled the fire of hatred.

I loved flirting with danger.

I went back to the house that night, and the night after. I would have stayed another if they hadn't of pulled up the driveway, giving me barely four minutes to make my exit.

Soon I found myself on the streets of London very early in the morning, waiting for the person I wanted to see to come by. Spotting Kingsley Shacklebolt walking in traditional robes I made sure to look casual as I stepped out of the shadows and walked next to him.

His back straightened the slightest bit in surprise as he glanced over at me, seeing my friendly smile he calmed down, "May I help you Ma'am?" His voice was gentle as if he was really meeting me for the first time.

I smiled at him, my bright eyes matching for once, "I am new here and was wondering if you could tell me where to find ginger? I've been searching but can't seem to find it; need it for remedy you see." I winked discretely at him, wanting to giggle.

He looked at me long and hard and let out his smooth chuckle, his deep voice was somehow comforting. "Ginger you say? Mmm… My Aunt keeps a lot of ginger around her house … I think the best place to find it would be at a place called Muriel, _all_ the ginger you can ever need. Can't help you too much with directions though, sadly I've only heard about it." He seemed to enjoy the code just as much as I.

I smiled as I gave a head nod to him, "Well thank you Sir, have a good day." I picked up my pace as I kept straight, not wanting to linger with Kingsley for too long.

It made me feel better knowing the Weasley's were safe, but I knew I wouldn't be completely at ease unless I saw for my own eyes. But first I needed to head back to Diagon Alley to find out where this woman lives.

Taking a big risk I walked into Diagon Alley as myself, not only did Scabior fully know my scent by now but the chances of him being here were very slim. Never the less I did make sure to put on extra perfume and do my makeup and hair a bit differently, a strict net bun securing my hair to the back of my hair.

I walked down Diagon Alley as if I knew the place, my heeled boots walking a straight line as I held my head up in a snobbish manner, the less people to try and talk the better.

The place seemed a little fuller than it had been the past couple of times, students and families running around trying to do early school shopping. I kept walking, keeping my eyes focused on the twin's closed store. Walking to the back where I had gone the time before I used my magic to sneak in, lucky enough not to trigger Fred and George's personally made hexes for anyone trying to break in. Walking up to their office I rummaged through everything, the search had been coming up to be a failure till I finally found the wedding invitee list. There were only a few addresses that were written down but Muriel was one of them … it made me curious as to if they did this purposely.

Standing there for a minute I read over the address till I had it memorized then hid the list deep into the bookcase. No matter what you do, you never carry around a list – especially not names of people – if anyone were to find it many suspicions are brought up and the outcome is never good.

I was back on the streets in no time, making the store look untouched. I decided to be wise and not pass Knockturn Alley; every time I passed something bad came from it.

Turning down another street past Gringotts I felt an eerie gaze on me, familiar steps falling behind mine. I didn't speed up but I did however change my route, walking straight to the Leaky Cauldron that luckily wasn't too far away. Just before stepping in I spun fast on my heels, frightening my stalker as he jumped back quickly.

I found myself staring down a young looking man; his clothes were as dirty as Scabior's only nowhere near the same style. His hair was short and spiky, the golden spikes glaring off the sun. His icy eyes gazing me up and down. "Why are you following me?" I asked as politely as I could, when really I just wanted a small excuse to cut him limb from limb.

He chuckled, his features scrunching up around his nose as he did so. "Me? Follow you? W'ot makes you say that Miss?"

I stared at him like a lioness would her prey as I stepped closer, "Because you have been following me since before Gringotts and went all the way around the buildings in a large U instead of straight, which cuts the walk by 10 minutes. You went out too far out of your way, even for a tourist …" I loved when logic was infallible.

He seemed to grow nervous as he shifted weight but finally covered it up with a shaky chuckle, "Maybe I just wo'nted to know what a lovely girl like you would be doing?"

I scoffed, pulling out my wand. His eyes lit up as he whipped out his. "Because I know that your cronies are behind me, Snatcher." It was at that moment I felt a hand clasp hard on my exposed shoulder. I twisted quickly to see another guy taller than the previous one glaring down at me, stepping back till my back was against the wall. Two more behind him of the same physique. I got ready to fight.

"Nu-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," the blonde one said as he stepped closer, his own wand drawn. "See if you do that it just makes you look suspicious, like a mud-blood; I promise if you just give us your name we'll be well on our way."

I growled. "I'm a pureblood damn it, how _dare_ you insinuate otherwise!" Once again, nothing against muggle born, but if you act like royalty than many tend to fear you even if you aren't.

"Pureblood you say?" The blonde asked, rubbing his chin happily. "W'ot's the name? We'll gladly be on our way if you could just tell us."

"Your name first." I ordered through gritted teeth, wanting to know the people I needed to outsmart.

The blonde smugly bowed, "Tobias …" he glanced at the rest of his group, "no need to learn their names; useless lot."

I was surprised they didn't even bat an eyelash at the comment. "Now your name Miss."

I glared at them. "Prince." Heavy gamble … saying I was a Prince meant I was related to Snape and I had no idea how many favors I could hope Snape would pull for me.

The group stared hard at me, "Prince you say?" It was obvious he had no knowledge of many pure blood lines; to my luck.

"I didn't stutter did I? Prince, Daphne Prince. Check the damn book if you must, I have better things to do than wait here." When in doubt, always act like they are beneath you … which for the occasion was pretty accurate.

Tobias grinned as he pulled out a roll of parchment, "Why yes, just a moment." I felt the need to run then since he was distracted and the other men looked outrun-able, but I stayed, I didn't want suspicion. Obviously my make up name wasn't in the book and he gave a mock bow again. "Not on the list, I suppose you are free to go."

I merely nodded as I straightened up and was on my way. Apparating as fast as I could I growled as I punched the wall, knowing I could never go into Diagon Alley till the end of us. I also knew that this wasn't the last time I'd see that blonde haired fool …

I just hoped he wouldn't be another Scabior.

* * *

**_Okay so first and foremost I apologize sincerely for the delay. But my Grandpa died on Monday and we just buried him the other day ... and he was truly my best friend so it's been really hard on me and I just couldn't find the right words or motivation to write anymore. Hopefully it will get better. So I am sorry that this chapter is really weak and probably not what you guys expected._**

Hope you enjoyed nonetheless and hopefully I'll make up for everything. **_  
_**


	13. Chapter 13: Muriel's

Disclaimer: Usual shenanigans. J.K. Rowling inspired.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 13: Muriel's**

* * *

Scabior did his form of meditation in the forest after she had left him in the forest … this meditation being kicking and cursing every tree in his sight. Throwing his back against an old oak he growled, his nostrils flared as his eyes searched madly around the clearing as if she's show up again. Yet the only thing with a pulse anywhere around was a few birds flying overhead. He cursed them to let out his frustration.

He loathed her being. But had to admit that there was something that made her just so infuriatingly irresistible, and it wasn't just her scent. He would have her … then kill her, he'd be the last thing she ever tasted, smelt, saw, heard, fucked. He'd make her breathless, in all manners of the term.

He'd find Katarina and wrestle the life out of her … even if it killed him himself, which at this point seemed likely. It would be worth it at any rate.

Getting back to base he ignored the all the grey ugliness and screaming prisoners and just collapsed on his small cot. For the first time in a long time he wished for a real bed, but in this line of work it wasn't meant to be. He fell asleep that night, her amethyst eyes always present in his dreams.

A few days passed, how many he didn't know, and there wasn't even the slightest hint of her. Though Scabior wasn't looking too closely. After coming back to base he had overheard his small group talking about his own sanity and leadership … how he had seemed to be bored of snatching and just never satisfied.

Scabior supposed it was true … over the days he had caught many undesirables and earned a lot of gold for it, but it wasn't gratifying for him. He didn't have _her._ He hated her even more for this; she made the most enjoyable thing he had boring, all because of some quick wit. Scabior knew he had to try to forget her … even for a little and just focus; keep his groups respect and hold top rank.

But it was getting hard. The damn girl haunted his dreams which then intruded into many of his thoughts throughout the days. That sharp angled face with that straight nose and perfectly almond-shaped eyes; the purple orbs gazing straight into his blackened soul at every turn. He was starting to wonder if she ever really released his mind … if this was her cruel manner of torture, to make him see her constantly while she read his every thought. Raking his fingers over his face he knew it probably wasn't true, but it did make him wonder just how far and long legilimency could last if the spell was caste.

This was driving him insane.

He'd close his eyes and there she was, her body pressed against his as he kissed her perfectly full rosy lips, his hands sliding across the middle of her perfect hour-glass shaped form … was it actually hourglass? His mind wind would then wander to other times he had gazed at her, trying to ignore her fiery gaze to look at her body. Remembering at the party how her dress seemed to hug her definitely curved body … but then switch to the other times … where it was less defined. Why didn't he know? It was then that he noticed he didn't stare at her body a whole lot … not enough to really figure out its form. Odd, since it was usually the opposite way around, yet her face – mostly her eyes – demanded so much attention he couldn't attach his gaze anywhere else.

Scabior even thought to take off the scarf to ease the thoughts … the once treasured find that felt so nice against his neck was now becoming an irritant. The scent didn't seem to fade, making him think of her more. Yet even when removed the dreams and thoughts didn't even slow down, just kept coming at him. He put it back on … if he was going to suffer all this he might as well keep his totem of her close by; reminding him even more of how he wanted her in the ground … maybe then the scent, these thoughts, would go away.

Even now as a bar-maid hopped onto his lap and his hand slid to her juicy bottom he wondered about her … about Katarina, wondered how her bum would feel against his palm. Taking the whiskey he had been craving he swallowed the shot whole, the liquid fire burning through his throat down to his chest in such a comforting sensation he closed his eyes to really enjoy it. _Her soft skin …_

His eyes snapped opened when he heard the bar-maid cry, "S'rry," he grumbled as he released her squishy flesh from his tight grip … he hadn't meant to squeeze her like that.

As she got up to get him another whiskey shot he glared at his companions over-bearing gaze. "W'ot the 'ell do you guys want." He was already slurring his words after the sixth shot.

His guys just stared and slowly shrugged, but it was Greyback to actually speak. "You've been acting quite odd lately Scabior … are you going a bit bonkers?" He asked, his lips turning up in a cruel gesture.

Scabior blinked at his members as he swallowed another shot, the bar-maid situating herself on his lap again. He merely tapped her bottom, "Go get the room ready 'ey Love?" He asked, already knowing he was getting laid tonight. She giggled and left quickly leaving the men to their drinks. Scabiors hawk like eyes turned to the half-being "Now you listen 'ere," He commanded, even when drunk he still had a way of making them obey. "'W'ot's been 'appening to me is none of your concern. I am still bloody head of this group and you'll best keep your noses out of my business!" He growled as he got up, his body swaying a bit before making his way upstairs.

Seeing the maid already half naked on his bed he wiped his chin, this would be the proper medicine to help his head. It had to be.

He almost killed her.

Of course he hadn't meant to … in his mind he was really doing all this to her, that fucking bitch who wouldn't seem to get out of his head. Yet he allowed the fantasy to continue, every smack, spank, pulling of the hair … he was doing that to Katarina. It took the girl to scream three times to stop before he realized her voice wasn't right — wasn't the right tone, too light and not sultry enough — as well as realizing his hand was wrapped around her neck firmly. She'd have definite bruises.

After the girl ran out crying he punched the wall, creating a small hole in the already deteriorating wood.

He needed to get her. Now.

#$%!

Muriel's home is exactly how you picture an old batty aristocratic woman. The large daunting architecture made the place stick out twice as much as the other old houses. There were many oriel windows with stained glass windows, whatever figures dancing within the frames. It didn't exactly have a gothic look to it – I'd know gothic since my parent's mansion was often mistaken for a slightly modern gothic church, mind you – but it was creepy enough to keep the neighbor kids at bay.

Pushing open the rickety metal fence I walking down the pathway to the portico. I had barely made it up the stairs before the door was flung open and I was once again assaulted with three wands in my face.

Jumping back I raised my own wand over my head in a defensive stand, but quickly calmed down seeing friends. "DAMN IT!" I nearly shouted as I lowered my wand. "There has to be an easier way to do things … one of us are really going to curse the other soon."

Their wands were still raised. I mentally sighed waiting for the interrogation.

Remus Lupin stepped forward, "Last _curse_ I ever taught you in our private sessions."

I smiled; no one ever knew he taught me privately, "You taught me how to create a vacuum around a person in order to suffocate them, in May, exactly a week and a day before you resigned."

Lupin lowered his wand and gave me his too friendly smile as he clasped his arms around my body, giving me one of the most genuine hugs I had ever received; you know where they give that affectionate squeeze and where the hands are placed on your spine it gives you that comforting feeling. Needless to say it wasn't welcomed nor comforting to me especially when the twins came running out _having_ to give me a hug if Remus did.

Molly hurried me in soon afterwards, forcing me to sit as she insisted on feeding me, claiming I hadn't been eating – which did hold some truth but I wouldn't tell her that. But it wasn't because I didn't want to eat, Merlin knows I love a good meal, most of the time it was just too hard to risk.

"So I see you are all safe." I stated as I glanced at all the nearly complete Weasley family, and Remus and Tonks, looking healthy and well. "What happened?" I asked casually, rolling the glass of water between my hands as I leaned back in the high backed chair.

Fred's eyes nearly bugged out at the question, "Better question is what happened to _you_!"

"No need to shout Fred." I chastised in an uninterested tone, looking down at the old Persian rug on the floor. "I asked you first anyway." I was proud that I made the most childish sentence seem mature by just using a casual tone.

Everyone seemed to just slump in their chairs, a sudden look of fatigue spread across the room. "We were interrogated … asked if we knew about Harry. Of course we all said no, took them a long time to believe us but we were finally released." Molly explained, taking a chair on the other end.

Remus was biting on his fist but finally slammed it on the table, looking at me like a father would look at his daughter before yelling. "They asked about you Brynja … obviously not _you_ but the girl you looked like. You were the only one to kill anyone that night … they want you."

Crossing my legs I settled my hands neatly on my lap. "And?" As he said, they asked for the girl I looked like, not me, the only thing that could possibly blow my cover was Scabior and he was far too hung up on killing me himself to snitch.

Remus's hand did a clawing motion but it was Tonks who continued, "We told them you were someone's date and that we really didn't know who you are."

"Splendid." I said smiling, oblivious to why Remus was so angry.

"No! Not splendid Brynja! You were caught by _someone_, what if he tells, your polyjuice was on its' last minutes, of course he saw you!"

I finally had to cut him off by placing my hand over his, my odd eyes giving him a soft look which hypnotized him into a calm state. "I know it looks bad but I have nothing to worry about. It was that damned snatcher that I told you about."

Fred seemed alarmed but I just remained stoic about the whole thing. "How is that comforting!" Fred demanded, his twin placing his hand on his shoulder to try and stop him.

Setting the glass down I rubbed my temples, "He's not going to tell Fred, my survival and freedom is essential to him for his own schemes." This didn't calm him any but he kept quiet as he silently fumed.

There was an awkward silence which I tried filling by just eating more but Molly was the one to add conversation. "How did you find out we were here anyway?"

Oh great, all eyes were yet again on me, their suspicions rising. I set down the fork and rubbed my face, pulling on my cheek before answering. "Kingsley…" I answered simply, my voice softer than it normally was, suddenly the fatigue had gotten to me, "And then I snuck in to Fred and George's shop – Sorry about that by the way –" I quickly interjected, "and they had her address on the guest list." I explained.

George chuckled, "Figured a way around our hexes … knew you would. I was the one who left it for you, just in case." I giggled at the astonished look on Fred's face, apparently he wasn't aware.

"Smart boy." I smirked looking at him, everyone else seemed to agree.

After a few hours and a lot of convincing I was still in Muriel's home, luckily the actual owner was visiting some friends allowing us to really talk and discus what's been going on and the whereabouts of Harry.

"I can find them …" I offered up confidently when they said they hadn't heard from the Golden Trio since the wedding.

They all heavily considered the offer but it was Lupin who spoke first. "No … not right now at least." I thought Mrs. Weasley's eyes were going to pop out, her hand already clamped to her mouth. "Harry was determined to do what Dumbledore was set for him, and it's only been a week." Has it really been that short of a time? "If we don't get word by October then it might be size to go looking, but for now," he continued, sitting down in a big lounge chair, "we wait."

I am glad I'm not Molly … a waiting game like this couldn't be fun for a mother.

Getting up from my own chair I knew I should leave, I wasn't comfortable anyway. I had barely gotten through my goodbye before Fred and George asked to speak with me privately.

"We need to ask you a favor." They said in unison as I stepped into the room.

Automatically I reached for the door, but, after a moment of hesitation I turned back around. As much as I hated to admit it I was completely in their debt for all the work they had gotten me.

I rustled my dark locks with both hands, only stopping when I noticed just how interested Fred looked at my antics. "Go on …" I nearly whispered, leaning my back against the wooden door.

Fred and George looked at each other anxiously. "We need you to do one more job."

I bite my tongue before I could say no and just rolled my hand around my wrist, silently motioning for them to continue.

"Our friends … they are hosting a party in two days," I wanted to puke, why would anyone throw a party in a time like this. I was starting to give up on finding rational human beings. "Many of our friends and Hogwarts kids are going to be there," they alternated. "They don't understand the risk they are taking. Can you please just go and see that they are kept safe?"

I had to remember I was still biting my tongue before I opened my mouth. But opening my mouth I realized I had nothing to say … I blinked and looked at the floor as I considered. Finally I shook my head regretfully, "Where is it?" I finally whispered, defeated.

Fred and George flattened me against the door as they embraced me. "If you don't let me go right now I'll change my mind." I hissed as I shoved them away, they were smiling ear to ear.

With the change of events I took up Mrs. Weasley's offer to stay the night, I needed a safe place to plan for this party. I needed ten plans. I needed to be in control.

Why?

I had an itching feeling _he_ was going to make an appearance.

#$%!

He had to get clever; had to be cleverer than the clever girl he so desperate wanted. With a small torch he sat alone in his tent, his only company was Fenrir's snores in the next tent.

Chewing on his bottom lip he stared at the list of undesirables… _Payne … Payne … _Nothing. Throwing the list down he sagged into his bed.

She was like a ghost. He had been talking to a few of the more senior snatchers … many had encountered her at some time, usually a big party and she had stopped them. Yet, they never really saw her and the ones that had never really got a good look at her. And all were too embarrassed to really tell the ministry that a single girl had beaten them when they had no name or face.

Scabior almost felt proud he had so many encounters with the girl … but then he realized he was worse than them: seeing her so many times and not even catching her.

He pressed his palms against his forehead as he leaned over his bed. Then his eyes got that shiny look, one of realization. He shuffled through the papers the ministry gave him every week, dropping all but one on the floor.

Scabior sneered as he looked at the parchment that contained known names of festivities coming up. He usually ignored these. These weren't fun for him … no exhilarating chase, no fighting, so many clamped together there was barely room to run. The only reason he had come that night was because of the much higher bounties on four undesirables. But since she had already made things boring he figured why not, easy money and the group wouldn't get too suspicious of his real motives.

He wasn't sure why but he had an itching feeling _She_'d appear at one of them.

* * *

Leading in to the actual good stuff. :3 Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14:Bell's

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters minus Brynja.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 14: Bell's  
**

_

* * *

A moan escaped my puffy red lips as his fingers raked my back hard, my back arching against the tingling sensation. _

_His lips were on my ear, sucking the sensitive area forcing me to tremble in his grip, his rough unshaved chin brushing again my neck. The tip of his tongue ran down my neck before his teeth settled on my collar bone, nipping and sucking till I gripped the sheets gasping. He knew my weakness. Staring at the top of his head I played coyly with his striped red hair before he touched me just right … my playing turned into a rough tug that instant._

_He growled from that in such a way I wanted him more … I wanted him to do that again. I hugged his torso with my legs as tried to go back with playing with his hair, tugging every so often as his fingers _dug_ in the right places. His mouth continued to move down my body, licking from my neck to my cleavage where he kissed the soft skin, biting softly, his free hand massaging my side. "Scabior…"_

I suppose I moaned out-loud for the next thing I knew I was jolted awake, my eyes searching the room wildly.

The bile was climbing up my throat. Stumbling down the hallway I sat on the rim of the bathtub as I finger combed my hair back. Oh, by the way, the sickness wasn't over the dream … it was literally just because I didn't feel well. The dream I was mentally laughing at, it had been one of the thoughts of his I had gone through trying to find the memory of the locket. Tying my hair back I washed my face with cold water, letting it run down my chin as I stared at my reflection.

"I need to get laid." I stated quietly before splashing my face again. And just like the kiss I didn't think of the dream anytime soon. He might want me dead but he was attractive; just like you know when a guy is a douche and want nothing to do with but still think he's hot.

Going back to my room I checked the clock: 7:30a.m. Little late for my standards but no one seemed to be up anyhow.

Doing a few stretches I glanced over at the long dress awaiting me for tonight. Never being one for style I let Fred and George yet again pick it out. And once again they struck gold. How they managed to find a dress, I had no idea.

It was a very deep purple dress, the bodice of it was a strapless corset, pushing my chest up further than probably needed but it was nice though I felt like I was losing modesty because the midsection was a thick lace. The rest was very conservative, a long flowing ballroom gown from the waist down, black lacing over it as well.

I rolled my eyes as my memories played over, Fred and George forgot to tell me that this was a masquerade … I hate masquerades. The hardest thing about securing safety is when you don't know who you are securing. When everyone is in masks how are you suppose to keep tally?

After eating breakfast with the group I shut myself up back in the room; I hadn't meant to stay another day here but Muriel all but tied me to the bed insisting my grandmother would be rolling in her grave if Muriel didn't make me stay. Apparently they knew each other, which was weird since I never actually thought my grandmother would even associate with a Gryffindor … she made the Malfoy's look tame.

I read for a few hours then forced myself to shower and get dressed. Getting to the corset I stomped my bare foot on the ground, praying that Ginny or Mrs. Weasley was home.

Just my luck, they had gone off to shop. Here I was, walking around this old women's house looking so indecent, my back fully bare and forced to hold it tightly to my chest to escape exposure, and _no one_ was around.

"Someone!" I hollered down the staircase and before I knew it I had four people dashing towards me, making me jump as I pressed myself against the wall. Remus, Tonks, Fred and George were all staring at me, huffing as if they just ran a ten mile race, their wands drawn.

I gave a nervous giggle, "Erm … sorry?" I tried giving a cute smile to settle the tension, but it only worked on the twins. "I just needed help tying the corset …" I tried to sound more apologetic than I was; it was their fault for freaking out so badly.

"I'll do it." The twins said in unison but I was already giving Remus and Tonks the hopeful glance. Of course Remus was too much of the gentleman, "Tonks would be better at it." Probably true.

Walking back in my room I paced, I hated parties. I hated people. Tonks smiled as she loops at my lazily swept-up hair do, the natural ringlets in my hair looping up before falling down my neck and back. "You really worked hard on that I see," she teased, leave it to a girl to notice when another girl is being lazy. Fact of life … guys will never notice if you don't dress up or look your best – girl's will not hesitate to point out the flaws.

I rolled my eyes, "Nearly broke a sweat," I replied sarcastically, patting my forehead, making her laugh.

The process took a while, like me Tonks wasn't too fashion-friendly and the corset seemed to keep slipping out of the knots she was tying. What a mess. But when it was all said and done I suppose I looked nice, the corset squeezing my sides to really define my body. My paranoia however was freaking out over whether or not my breasts were going to fall out by the end of the night.

"You look gorgeous! How do you like it?" Tonks said, clapping her hands together happily.

I patted my stomach, "Great, fabulous, I love _not_ breathing." I muttered as I continued to stare at myself, the effects of the corset really starting to be known to my body. I chuckled bitterly, "Faut souffrir pour être belle, as my mother always said." _One must suffer to be beautiful._

Tonks took it upon herself to help me for the rest of my getting ready despite my wanting to be alone. I suppose she was a good help though, together we figured out how to make kohl look dramatic and smoky. Not like it would matter behind a mask.

Feeling like a girl again felt weird.

The time was drawing near; I wanted to be there first to make sure I could check out the place. Slipping on some pumps I said a quick goodbye to everyone and left in the house, double checking with Fred and George that the information they gave me was all in order. They regretted not being able to go but knew they couldn't show their face around for a while in that kind of risky public.

I could tell Fred felt terrible for asking me to do this, his usual smile was grim instead and he couldn't seem to look me in the eyes. "Stay safe … Come back A.S.A.P."

I nodded silently as I patted his head and went to the center of the living room to apparate. I had left my bag here – terrified that I might lose it in some kind of struggle like I almost did in Hogsmeade; the only things on me was my wand and a few more tiny objects that was securely hidden in a small pocket in the folds of the skirt of the dress.

Away I went. When the world stopped spinning I realized I was at the foot of a regular modern mansion – definitely not pureblood since we all tended to like our stone and have stupid, impractical knick-knacks everywhere that end up being worth more than muggle homes.

The host, Katie Bell, a young Gryffindor at the time of my schooling ran up to meet me. "Hello Br—"

I gave her a glare so hard I thought she was going to pee herself. "My name is Katarina for the night, be sure to remember it and tell your friends." She might have been Fred and George's friend but she was not mine, I felt no need to be kind.

She nodded as if I was McGonagall scolding her. Rubbing my temples I decided to try and in a calmer tone, "I can't allow anyone to know my name … it's too risky. Now, if you could please show me where it's going to be hosted …" I continued to keep my voice even and pleasant as I followed her down the long hallways mildly decorated to a big ballroom like room. Stepping in I admired it with a blank stare, big but not too big, the lights were dimmed which was at least a plus so I had some vision, there was large wall windows displaying the girl's stone balcony and back yard, along with the woods that marked the edge of her property, a large stone staircase leading from said balcony to said woods.

As soon as the clock stroke seven it seemed like everyone just piled through the doors, it was hard to keep track but I was managing. Loud muggle music blasted through the speakers, the bass so high the room shook. When nearly all the guests were in I decided it was time to put on my own mask, the black and purple lace fitting my face snuggly as I started to make slow rounds around the floor, kindly declining dances as I went.

This was never the kind of party I've ever been to … all teenagers and no parents, raunchy dancing and a faint smell of booze. I could understand why the twins were so persistent in getting me here.

I was 21 but felt like a cranky parent thinking these kids were too irresponsible for their own good. After tonight my debt to George and Fred were forever cleared.

I kept walking the floor, often reaching down into another secret fold of the dress, pulling out a small foe-glass for a quick glance. Between the swirling shadows he was definitely present. His own shadow came closer and closer, more and more details being shown, but his eyes were not yet clear … once again the waiting game commenced.

As time wore on and the guy's offers got more and more drunkenly insistent I allowed temptation to take over and I allowed them to bring me closer to their person as we danced in the most sexual way – not sensual – sexual. It was new for me … being brought up in such an aristocratic air I had never been allowed to dance anything other than the more formal styles of dancing; this was crass and tasteless. Rubbing on a guy's crotch was easy, but tantalizing a man through pure attitude and pristine movement was skill; they had no idea what real dancing was.

_I'm not here for this_. I had to remind myself as I forcibly detached a guy from my body. My hand nervously fished through my dress to find the secret pocket I had sown in and pulled out the foe-glass … he is here.

My mind didn't panic I did however become more cautious as I accepted dances, luckily the guy I was now dancing with knew how to dance _my_ way and smoothly lead me in the small area, his turns allowed me to inspect the floor more, looking for a newcomer or that red streak. My hands slide down the guy's neck gently as I was pulled to him, peering over his shoulder. No one.

Escaping from the dancefloor I stumbled into Katie and Alicia Spinnet, another Gryffindor. They were giggling and swaying as the poison that alcohol was consumed their minds. Katie grabbed my wrist and giggled, "I don't know what all Fred and George's fuss was about. Nothing can go wrong tonight! …" She kept going on, but I stopped paying attention as a very … interesting … fragrance passed behind us.

I smirked as I nodded absentmindedly to whatever Katie was saying. He might be able to find me due to my scent but that doesn't mean I don't know his … I looked up and brushed eye contact with the guy across the table, his black eye mask almost illuminating his blue eyes. The game was beginning.

#$%!

Scabior might not have found her just yet but the gold he had been getting from his party-snatches kept him content. But he had a feeling about tonight. There were two parties on the list for tonight, a half-blood one up in Scotland but it seemed to regal for her tastes … plus she knew he'd be after her. He had to out think her, and seeing that the other parties consisted of mostly young wizards – probably around her age – he knew that's where he'd have better luck.

He had such a great feeling about this one that he even took extra care to get bathed and dressed. He even cleaned his clothes till they were spotless and washed his coarse knotted hair till it was straight and dirt-free. Scabior once again tied his hair back loosely but instead of the usual mess only a few wisps of hair laid against his face, the red streak as vibrant as the day he got it marked. He was grateful that the rest of his men had already gone off to Scotland or else they really would think he was off his rocker.

Scabior swapped his leather jacket for a shorter over jacket, a pea coat which he had pinched from a previous party, realizing she would spot him too soon in his usual attire. He felt completely ridiculous, like he was betraying himself by wearing this – it wasn't him. But he forced himself to remember it was for the best. _As long as he gets—catches, as long as he catches her._

Getting to the party he could see the massive colorful lights dancing through the windows in the back. The snatcher rubbed his recently shaved face, yet the stubble was still very there, he had to figure a way to get in undetected. Taking a deep breath he put on his silly eye mask, the material wasn't anything of interest, merely black fabric that covered his nose to his eyebrows, not very effective but maybe just enough.

Fortunately some people were already stumbling outside drunk and he took his chance to slide in through the front door and find the intertwined bodies of teenagers to where the party was. If she was here, she wasn't doing a good job at keeping them safe. Walking to where the multiple bodies were dancing he got a jolt of adrenaline, watching the girls vulgarly dancing against the boys. He unlike Katarina was probably more accustomed to the sight. The energy excited the snatcher; it made him more confident it was going to go his way.

Scabior had an odd anxiety crawl up from his stomach, watching the crowd to see if he could find her in the mass of sweaty bodies. Stepping closer he was taken back as his waist was grabbed and a girl lead him to the dancing crowd.

This girl was a bold one, her lips automatically attached to his neck, her pelvic grinding against his leg. Pulling on his neck she whispered words of sin in his ear, and if he wasn't so keen on finding the true object of his lust he just might have taken her offer. But no … he dreamt far too often to let this go. He kept silent, letting the girl nip at his neck like a vampire.

His eyes constricted to see through the lights. His breath nearly hitched as he stared at a particularly scrumptious body grinding against another guy's. Subtly he started walking closer, stopping when another girl got in his way, smirking at him in a more than a suggestive way. Scabior couldn't help but smirk back … this was really inflating his already large ego. Yet his eyes never left the girl; she looked bored, almost annoyed as the guys hands were all over her hips. Poking his tongue out he licked this foreign girls chin; no one but _she_ would look so annoyed at a party like this.

Feeling like a voyeur he watched her intensely, ignoring the girls sucking on his skin and rubbing up against him. Katarina was too captivating, her every move just seemed full of grace as she strolled the floor … if she hadn't told him she was pure blood he would have been able to guess right now, just by the way she moved.

And when another guy asked her to dance? Scabior couldn't even deny the sudden flare of anger that sparked within his eyes, but remained as he was. The girls around him too drunk to notice he wasn't giving them much attention beside the occasional stroke.

_She_ was like a feisty porcelain doll when the new guy lead her, her moves were fluid and perfect, her face was sharp and serious, but it seemed like one small mistake and she would break. Her twists and spins were impressive, definitely pureblood; they were taught to perfection. The way her body moved was so sensual Scabior unconsciously licked his lips as he watched her, wanting to taste those lips that seemed so set on a sexual fierceness.

Scabior gritted his teeth at how the guy handled her, too suave, too perfectly masculine, the look of pleasure on her face as he lead her into the moves caused the green monster to choke Scabior's brain … the only thought was to eliminate this guy. But he was rooted to the spot, the girls turning his neck red and raw.

Once she released the guy Scabior pushed the girls away, finally finding the strength to move, and went around to try and watch her from the back. Taking his chances he got pretty close as she talked to two girls just in front of the table he was behind. Allowing him to take notice of her body his fingers twitching to grab her right now and have his way with her. He once again licked his thin lips and continued to stare at her hungrily. Definitely hourglass. His favorite.

He wasn't one talented for reading body language, but by the way she was looking past the girl in front of her he knew she wasn't paying attention and was quick to walk away, casually meeting her eyes with his, as the spark ignited between the two he somehow knew he was caught … but she wasn't confronting him, not even moving his way. He smirked; this was going to be fun.

Scabior watched her hips swayed as she walked towards the dance floor. Accepting another boy's offer for a dance she turned her head to stare directly at him for just a moment before being engulfed by the sea of bodies.

She was acting like a damn veela … _actually_ … wait no, she was a pureblood, he had to remind himself, almost sure she could be half-veela.

No matter where he was her eyes would catch his, for that one second her lips would curve in that deadly sexy smirk before she got spun or turned toward whatever partner she had. He could be anywhere in the room and her eyes would find him and captivate him, damn that non-veela. What was she doing to him?

Scabior thought to make a few snatches … wait his time before he finally found a way to get to her, but it seemed every time he went to casually ask for a name she was right there, staring at him, forcing him to look at her body and forget the objective. It was frustrating.

He nearly lost all sense of control as her lips dragged up a guy's chin but her eyes firmly placed on him. He wanted her and he also wanted to kill the guy for touching her. It frustrated him when she didn't even show the slightest bit of jealousy as his body was against another girl, she just kept dancing and seducing him with those brief glances.

Scabior couldn't take it anymore; the swirling of arousal was fierce. And as if she had read his mind she was moving out of the dance floor, just slow enough for Scabior to follow. Watching her back he was hypnotized as he followed her, and with a simple glance over her shoulder at him she walked straight out onto the balcony. He didn't even hesitate.

That hot itchy feeling started to crawl over his skull, his body's way of saying that it was a terrible idea … she could be easily leading him out to kill him, and he was alone. His companions would never know. He was caught in the cat's trap … but he couldn't turn away.

The lights were on outside, but only bright enough so he could make out her silhouette hidden behind a stone pillar. Sucking in his bottom lip he walked closer, till she was fully in view.

He had to force himself to breath as he looked upon a perfectly erotic pose. Her back arched heavily against the pillar, her chest heaving for air as she looked at him, her skin shiny with sweat as she licked her own lips. Her semi-messy hairdo giving off the just-had-sex look … it made him wonder what she _really_ looked like after a good shag.

Scabior's hands instantly went to her hips as he stood in front of her.

She gave that Cheshire cat grin as her hand slide up his chest, her eyes looking at him unblinkingly. Her hands rose till they slide under the mask, raising it slowly off his head, to stare at the snatcher that's been after her full on in the face; her own still covered. Her eyes didn't even flicker with emotion … so she_ did_ know.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered, his other hand rising to stroke her soft neck. She really did look beautiful to him.

She gave him one of those shy glances, looking down at herself then back up at him, her hands falling back down his chest.

_No wait, I have a … mission._ _I shouldn't be leaning in like … oh Merlin her lips are so soft_. He might as well have waved the white flag; her lips had overcome his will.

Pulling away just for a minute he stared at her, her lips parted like he had left them and her eyes clouded with a thoughtless lust. He stared as both his hands left her body for a moment, going behind her head to untie her mask. Her heart shaped lips and the way her hair flowed gave her identity away, but he still wanted to see for himself. The mask easily slid off her face and onto the floor.

She still stared at him silently, and the need to kiss her was so heavy, like a force was just pushing him to her.

"Basorexia …" She whispered, her voice was so gentle he almost didn't hear it.

Grasping her hips again he tilted his head to the side and scrunched his eyebrows. "What?" he whispered, feeling like if he spoke any higher it would break some kind of spell and she'd be gone.

"The overwhelming desire to kiss …" she whispered, her voice was still soft, in the back of his mind he wondered what she _really_ sounded like. Any other time he had heard her voice it was harsh and cold and yelling … even now he was amazed at how soft her voice could get.

Scabior smirked as he whispered the word in his head, nodding slightly as he let into this desire.

Her lips were so supple he didn't have the desire to ever pull away again, just grab onto her body tighter, crushing her against him more. She allowed him to dominate the kiss, entering her mouth and letting his tongue taste her, massage her own tongue as she tried to do the same. He wanted to engulf her body, squeeze her so tight they became one. Sucking her lip into his mouth he sucked and he opened his eyes to glance at her, her eyes were shut but her face still had that perfect glow.

His hands got rougher as they felt her all around and she just allowed them too, even as he grasped her perfectly shaped breasts which seemed to fit into his hands perfectly she just let out a small moan, egging him on more. He finally pulled away for her and nipped his way to her neck, her body arching into his more as he bit at her, not enough to hurt her but enough to turn her flesh red.

She didn't seem to happy with his gentleness as she pulled his head closer to her neck, tilting her head farther away from him allowing him easier access. Scabior took the invitation and bit harder at the skin, eliciting a moan from her that literally made him shake in pleasure.

His pants got tighter as he licked down her neck, sucking on the tops of her breasts that her corset exposed to him. She let out a small squeak of pleasure, grabbing onto his hair and tugging it hard as she crashed her lips against his.

Unlike him she was rough, pure pleasure; she pressed her lips hard together, her tongue taking over no longer letting him hold the reins as she explored his mouth, massaging his tongue. He enjoyed this thoroughly as his hands continued to wander her waist.

As time went on the kissing got fiercer she bit his lip and tugged at it, staring into his eyes with a needing desire. A distinct sexual growl falling from his lips as he suddenly forced her back and nearly ripped off the damned jacket and vest. Throwing it to the floor he went for his shirt but stopped and stared hard at her, still gripping the hem. "Will you run away again?" His voice was straight, and he listened close for her answer, any hint of doubt and he'd just keep her right as she is.

But she only looked down for a second, her snide smile getting larger as she looked back at him, "Only if I don't like what's under the shirt."

There was something too irresistible to let the offer slip through; he wanted to show her … he wanted her to stay after seeing, he wanted her to like what she saw.

Scabior closed his eyes as his shirt lifted over his head, and not letting it go he opened his eyes slowly. His eyes dilating as a smile broke on his face … she was still there.

Throwing his shirt he watched her eyes dance over his slim and muscular body, coming closer she brushed her fingertips down the center of his stomach muscles, making his body shake with pleasure, causing the flame of need in his pants to grow ever stronger. Her fingers ran back up and over his pecks and down his strong arms … a smile on her own face.

She liked it. And he liked that even more.

This was nowhere written in his plans, these touches, these emotions … but he wasn't going to stop it now.

Staring at her intensely he nearly knocked her head against the hard stone as he forced his lips on her again, he needed her, his goal – although semi-changed — was so close. Biting on her lips till they were puffy she let out a small moan. And forcing him arms length from her, her eyes danced as she pressed down on his shoulders bringing him to his knees.

He looked up at her only half confused, but with that devious look in her eye he smiled, running his hand up her skirted legs.

Leaning down to kiss him she instead licked his lips instead, getting shorter as she took her shoes off. And with a little giggle she pressed her barefoot against his warm skin, knocking him back lightly to the ground.

She kept giggling, pushing her hair up over her ear as she stared at him on the ground, coming closer to him. His heartbeat speed to incredible speeds as he waited her to descend on his body, he closed his eyes for a second as he felt her dress brush against his pants … but then he felt no more.

Opening his eyes all pleasure had washed from his body and an almost pained feeling took its place … _she was running again. _She jumped down the stairs and ran, lifting her dress up as she went.

Scabior was already on his feet by this point and sprinting after her; blood was pounding in his ears. _No. NO!_ _She's not getting away! Not this time … _

#$%!

I promised to do whatever I had to do to protect those people. Confronting Scabior was the wrong way to go, just start more trouble than what needed to be. No need to ruin their night since it was my fault he was here. So I did the next best thing … I made him come to me. I won't deny that it wasn't all put on … but unlike him I had to keep my objective in mind since if I lost my purpose I might lose my life. And running was the only way out safely since he'd be far more likely to chase me than to take his revenge on the party.

I left Scabior baffled on the ground as I ran, but I knew he was after me.

I just had to get lost in the woods and apparate … it should be simple. Maybe I'd even get to keep the dress in one piece.

Alas, that's not what the future held for me as I was knocked forward, a body pressing me into the dirt between a few trees.

Knees into my back, his wrists clamped around mine as he brought them together in front of my body, using his wand a thick cord bound my wrists together in front of me. Dragging me up just a bit I was left on all fours.

I turned my head over my shoulder looking at Scabior, trying to keep my face as emotionless as possible … I still had my wand… if I could just maneuver my arms ..

He kicked me in the ribs knocking me over. I lay on my side as I quickly raced to grab my wand but as soon as I went to tug it out he had grabbed it and ripped it from my grip. Using the lumos charm so he could see me in the thickening darkness he threw it far from my reach. "Oh no … you tried that once before. Never again Love." His voice screamed anger.

I stared at him, biting my puffy lips nervously as I tried to figure out another plan. Being wand less wasn't never in one of my plans. Then again, plans were always meant to be destroyed … impromptu thinking was the best way to go.

"I was going to go easy on you bitch!" He yelled as he kicked me again, I rolled back on my stomach. "But no! You had to go ahead and run!"

He came in front of me, his toned arms bulging as he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back to an awkward and uncomfortable angle, "You've fucked with me too long." He licked the blood on my lips, "You're going to die tonight," he whispered into my lips, gagging me, tying a long thick piece of cloth around my head before throwing my head towards the ground.

I hated myself for my next move. I wormed my way… YES, WORMED, my way away from him. I knew I wasn't going to get far … at least this was the idea.

He chuckled as he grabbed me and pulled me back against him. I was kneeling and he was right behind me, his hand wrapped around my throat. I struggled against his grasp, trying to gasp for breath as he finally let me go, dropping me forward so my face was pressed against the ground.

_Keep calm Brynja. _I was trying to forget I pushed my luck too far, trying to focus on the next step of my made up plan. Grasping my hair and pulling me up so much so I can keep somewhat of a balance on my tied arms I could feel his body against my legs, hunching over my back, the tip of his wand pressed against my lower spine.

"Mmm what spell would give me the most satisfaction to kill you with …" He mused.

I started to struggle; trying to squirm in his grasp despite the fact his hand was still having a strong hold on my hair. He chuckled, "Getting scared aren't 'ya," he wanted to milk my fear, I wondered if it turned him on just as much.

I squirmed more, bumping against his crotch, struggling harder but always ending back against his hips. My effects from earlier were still affecting him greatly, I knew this _had_ to be driving him crazy.

Sex was good for gaining more time.

He stopped talking out loud as he merely watched my struggle, just from the way his wand hand touched my back I knew his plans had changed. "How could I forget? I still need to reap my reward." Did you ever notice how reap and rape has the same letters just rearranged? … Yeah I didn't either till now as I felt the strings of my corset being magically cut. He didn't stop there though, oh no, his wand slashed at the material till it was completely cut from my body. Damn, another dress.

I let out a whimper as the dress fell. Fred and George will be so angry with me.

Leaving me just in my underwear he growled as he looked at my exposed backside, my sheer panties revealing everything. He leaned in over my back as his fingers gripped the middle of my panties, ready to rip it off me, "You don't even get the pleasure of being on your back, I'm going to take you just like this … like the bitch you are," his husky voice whispered as his other hand gripped my chest, his wand pressing against my skin.

He ripped my underwear off my body, his calloused fingers pressing themselves inside me in an awkward not so pleasing way. He chuckled before slapping my ass, "My my, someone's actually getting turned on by this … naughty." He commented in the same forceful tone.

Luckily I wasn't facing him, for my face flushed … not out of embarrassment, just because I enjoyed rough play. I'm a masochist; doesn't he realize tying me up and talking as he was is like handing a kid candy?

I heard the unzipping of his pants, the small shift in weight as he shimmied it down to his legs. I felt the bulge spring and bump my leg. Is it weird to say I got a little more excited to feel just how _well_ endowed he was.

He wasn't wasting time; within a few moments he literally plowed his cock into me, completely knocking me against the ground … my face covered in dirt at this point. I heard him chuckle, "Slid right in … see you've done this before." He tried to ridicule me, but I was too focused on how good it felt. Plus, I had nothing to be ashamed of. Sex was great.

Not seeing or hearing a reaction he got more malicious, gripping my hips to the point of bruising as he nearly pulled out of me before slamming his hips against my butt and thighs creating a loud slap, I shivered and let out a small moan only driving him to go faster and harder, trying to hurt me when it really was just the opposite.

He was grunting hard, thoroughly enjoying himself, only slightly annoyed at how much I was enjoying it as well. Gripping my hair he used it as a rein, pulling my head back into that awkward position again, but I didn't mind it still felt amazing.

My mind was started to cloud with pleasure, my brain stopping to just enjoy it but I couldn't allow myself, I needed to keep going _Oh Merlin… he's good. _I bit my lip and tried to really focus, but my own body was starting to betray it's self as I moved against him, wanting that explosion as much as he did.

Grinding deep into me, I swallowed hard, trying to focus on my hands that were too shaky to keep me upright. _Focus… focus—ohfuck! _His movement was getting more violent, more animalistic, the pain he was creating just by his pinches, slaps, smacks … it was really starting to get to my head. I screamed as best as I could especially after he really started to pound me, but luckily I just had enough mental capacity to focus and before I knew it the ropes on my hands were undone and my arms were free.

After he touched upon a partially sensitive spot I shuddered violently … maybe my plan could wait a bit.

Scabior couldn't help but grunt out long strings of curses, threats, dirty nothings; the ecstasy that he was feeling was too much. Too bad I found that pleasure before him, despite the gag I let out a long moan, my legs nearly failing me but Scabior was too close to let me go, and grabbing my hips he forced me back up and onto him.

By the way he was shaking and how uneven his thrusts came I knew he was on the edge of his climax. He was getting ready for that blinding white in his mind as his mind hit the ultimate pleasure. _Just one more thrust…_

That's when it happened. He got that explosion and white lights… but not the kind he wanted.

Throwing my fist over my shoulder I hooked him right in the temple, catching him off guard and knocking him right to the ground. Too shocked to move, not figuring out how I got myself out of my ties he laid there for a moment, allowing me to turn to him on my knees, shaking, with his own wand in my hand.

Without hesitation I put him in a body lock, his naked limbs stiffing. I huffed, the pleasure still rolling over my body and looking at him his package had barely deflated; obviously the sudden ruining of his pleasure had set him completely off, but not enough.

My fingers ripped the gag out of my mouth as I was finally allowed to take a good breath of air. And rubbing my raw wrists I nodded my head … I wasn't actually sure if I could pull off wand less magic, I sometimes had but this time it was a gamble.

Looking at his body I nodded and smirked as I crawled over him, his cock rubbing against stomach as I got close to his face. Returning the favor I licked his lips sensually. "Mm, thanks … I needed that." I said with a wink, "And now I'm going to leave you here … just like this …" never letting my cocky voice falter I just kept going, "Your punishment for taking without asking." I licked his lips again, loving teasing the poor guy. "And you know what else?" I giggled cruelly, rubbing his cheek with my hand, "You don't want to kill me now. Want to know why?" I kept going on as if I was talking to a child, staring right into his violently blue eyes. My voice getting more malicious, "because I'm the best thing you've _ever_ and will ever had — even without cumming. You're going to wonder just what it's like to really explode inside me … wonder just how great I can be when I'm _not_ being forced. Just how much I can blow your mind when _I'm_ on top." I loved just how well power of suggestion worked, for even in the bind I could tell he was already thinking about it. I chuckled again, "And you'll never know with that murderous attitude."

Standing up I didn't even bother to cover myself, I was comfortable with my body and it tortured him even more. Grabbing my wand I threw his to the ground and picked up my ripped dress. Luckily I was able to magick it back together; not as nice as it was, but close to it.

Giving him a sly look I shook my head with a smile, "Come find me when you change your mind." With a wink I was gone.

* * *

**So the story is really heating up and we finally get some kind of connection going on. blah blah. Hope you enjoy.  
**

**So this is by far the longest chapter to make up for my negligence... sorry but I've been having a tougher time than expected but now I am finally putting the depression to good use for my writing. **


	15. Chapter 15: Wiltshire

Disclaimer: I'm a terrible person for leaving this story sit for so long, I apologize. However, I still make zero dollars off of this and just do it for fun. Everything belongs to beautiful J.K. Rowling.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 15: Wiltshire  
**

* * *

Landing a bit far from Muriel's I took in a long drag of fresh air, the smell of pine was strong but pleasing.

My mind was swirling with all kinds of thoughts, plans, escapes, pleasure, future, past … I had too many thoughts in my head, but had nothing to bottle them in so I was forced to wait it out. Massaging my temples I walked barefoot through the muggle section of the town, anything to delay my arrival a few more minutes.

From the moon's position it was about midnight, the celestial lights and half moon were bright enough to guide my way through the small town. I tried walking as slow as I could, since the party would definitely not be over yet; I need to stall as much as I could. But I didn't like the idea of walking around in a ripped dress and messy hair and face … probably looked like a bloody hooker to anyone who saw.

Keeping away from the main roads and lights I managed to stretch the 15 minute walk into 45 and opened the wrought iron gate leading to Muriel's yard. Yet instead of walking into the house I merely crossed across the side of the house to the back where a small magic-made pond sat.

Plopping myself down next to it I let out a huge yawn, just wanting to curl up and sleep here. I couldn't bring myself to walk inside knowing Fred and them would still be up to see me like this.

I was not ashamed of what occurred I just didn't want them to know … getting screwed by a snatcher is not exactly Order friendly and I wasn't going to claim rape since, well, it wasn't. I knew what I was doing and what would happen, I all but put himself inside me. And with my face and body looking as it did I'm sure they'd have no problem guessing at what occurred, even if they might guess the circumstances it was under wrong.

Snuggling my head into my folded arms I laid there, letting all my muscles relax slowly as my guard started to drop.

I felt my consciousness start to grow dim before all the muscles in my body jolted, forcing me to grab my wand and aim it at the person coming towards me.

"I swear on Merlin if you interrogate me I'll hurt you, Remus," I grumbled like a child woken up from their mid-day nap.

Without talking he laid a nice knitted blanket over my body and sat down beside me. "An enemy would never simply walk into the other side's hiding just to go sleep in the back yard when they could easily be pretending to sleep in a bed. I know it's you." Remus laughed as he responded to me, his voice was nice to hear when trying to sleeping, smooth, like chocolate.

Wrapping the blanket around me like a cocoon I turned my head up to look at Remus whose face was half concealed in darkness as he continued after a moment of silence, "However it brings up the question as to _why_ you're lying on the ground when where is a perfectly nice bed waiting."

I know he knew — at least about Scabior being there — he was just waiting for me to confirm it.

When I didn't respond he just sighed and standing up I expected him to just leave me. I never expected him to pick me up like a damn baby and carry me into the house like he did. The damn cocoon I had created was counterproductive to my escape. As soon as he gingerly walked me through the threshold of the house I started to squirm more, never wanting to seem like I needed help, "Remus John Lupin! Put me down this instant!"

Ignoring me he walked right into the family room and placed me on the couch. "Damn it Remus, I'm not crippled yet." I snapped as my arms were finally free and I stood up.

Of course my entrance had made a bit of a scene and many people came to see the fuss. I growled inwardly, this was the exact opposite of what I wanted.

Fred looked like he was going to urinate on himself when he saw my form. He rushed forward, sweeping my hair away from my face, "What happened Brynja? Are you okay?"

As kindly as I could I gently pressed my hand against his chest to force him away, "Everyone is fine, the snatcher showed up and I took care of him. I'm just tired. I look far worse than I feel. " That statement couldn't have been truer. I was tired but damn I felt good.

No one even bothered to ask if the party was over, just assumed it was and after some convincing they went on with their business. Naturally "they" meant everyone but the twins who followed me up the stairs and leaned on either side of the door frame to the bathroom.

Looking at myself I couldn't help but chuckle, I looked terrible. My cheeks were rubbed raw and dirty while my bottom lip was swollen and bleeding a bit. My throat had a few tiny hickies that lucky went down in a line to pass off as finger mark bruises. My arms and shoulders were covered in purple nearly-perfect hand marks to show where he really grabbed me. Turning around you could barely make out a few scratch marks and by poking my sides I knew I had even more bruises hidden there.

Fortunately, it just looked like I got into a rough struggle … as long as they didn't see the rest of my body I was clear.

Ignoring the twin's interrogation and apologies I shooed them out of the room to take a shower. I had been correct, my lower parts were covered in hand shaped bruises where he had grabbed quite hard. Any harder and I might have been able to see a fingerprint.

Finishing up my shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around my lissome body. Washing the extra caked on make up in the sink I stared at my reflection irritably realizing I hadn't brought clothes into the bathroom with me. Pulling my lips to the side I nodded; have to make a run for it. How uncouth.

Opening the door I stuck my head out and seeing no one I walked briskly to my room. Of course in order to do so I had to pass Fred and George's open door. The wolf whistles started before I could throw them the finger, Fred's head popping out to gawk.

"Did you have one of your snackboxes Fred? Your nose is bleeding." I teased as I closed the door, rolling my eyes in annoyance when the door was shut.

I was barely dressed in my pajamas by the time my door was knocked on again. I groaned audibly as I opened the door, ready to rip apart whoever was on the other side.

"Remus, you bothered me once already, I'm tired, can this wait?" Sleepiness is a common effect after rough sex. I really just wanted a long nap now.

"Kingsley and the Order is here … we need to talk to you." Remus said gravely, making it seem like I was going to be punished.

I wanted to crack a joke but Remus looked just as tired as me and sighed defeated looking at him through half closed eyes, "I didn't do anything wrong."

Remus reluctantly smiled, "Nothing like that Brynja, simply a favor." He seemed pained to say this as he turned his back on me.

Frowning I followed him, not caring if they saw me in my sleepwear since it's better than the nothing that I usually wear. My feet padded against the polished wood quietly as I made my way downstairs, and across the house to see a very full dining room.

The remaining members of the Order were there, and not seeing Moody only made his death more realistic to me, my heart tugging. Of course they couldn't make anything less awkward by giving me the chair at the head of the table.

Curling up in the chair like a child I stared at everyone over my knees, my hair still slightly dripping onto my face and pants; rolling my wand over and between my fingers in an anxious way. Remus had already foreshadowed that I wasn't going to like the outcome of this meeting.

Staring at the silent room I cleared my throat, "Well?" I asked trying to keep any hesitation out of my voice. Might as well get the ball rolling.

Kingsley nodded solemnly, "Brynja … you've been seemingly loyal to the Order for a few months now."

I glared, "_Seemingly," _I reproached feeling the flames of anger lick at my face already.

Arthur Weasley put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly, "What he means is that you have been very loyal to the Order without really being _in_ the Order."

I didn't really like either statements but I let it roll off me as Kingsley went back to speaking. "Yes, you've done a very good job at protecting people and gotten good information for us from the Ministry itself."

Awkward Pause.

I sniffed loudly, looking around the see equally anxious expressions. "_But_," I dragged out and verbalized the silent but heavy word that was hanging in the air, my wrist rolling my hand in a "continue" sort of way.

"We need to ask more of you, something far more dangerous."

My adrenaline peaked, already salivating at the thought of what they might need. "What would that be?" I tried to be casual but at this point any fatigue I felt flew out the window, I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I hid my smile behind my hand that was pressed up against my lips.

"We need you to confirm that the death eaters are at the Malfoy Manor and see if they are keeping captives there if you can." Kingsley said, his dark hands fidgeting as he asked this of me.

That wasn't nearly as interesting as I had hoped. "That all?" I deadpanned but no one laughed.

Everyone stared and Arthur squeezed my shoulder, "Brynja, it is very likely that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will also be there—"

"You can't possibly expect Brynja to do this!" Fred exclaimed, nearly dropping his mug of tea on the table. "It's dangerous, what if she gets caught! She'll be tortured!" He didn't even want to mention killed.

I glanced at Fred incredulously then angrily, "Fred, this is what I trained for. This is the exact kind of mission that I want. Learn to keep your emotions separate from business," I scolded. I didn't mean for it to sound as cruel as it did but I left it as it was, he had no right to interfere.

The men agreed with me making Fred shrink even more into the corner of the room. "She is also the only person who can do this as well. She isn't important –" If Remus mentions my irrelevancy one more time I'll kill him, "yet — Calm down Brynja, you know what I mean. You aren't on the Dark Lord's radar _yet_. No one knows who you are on sight or what you do or whose side you are on which makes you the perfect person for something like this; any of us would be killed on the spot."

Without meaning to I accidentally let out a yawn and nodded, "Okay I'll start at dawn."

Remus looked a bit irritated at me, "Brynja, how do you expect to just find out this kind of information?"

_Jeez Daddy calm down, _I thought rolling my eyes behind closed lids. I scoffed, "How else does one get information but straight from the horse's mouth?" I slide my legs off the chair and stretched forward, leaning towards the table. "I'll ask Narcissa." I said casually as if it was a walk in the park.

Some members gaped at me. "And how do you plan to do that?" Kingsley asked, not out of doubt but curiosity.

I ran my fingers through my thick hair, "A woman of that stature and her grandiose use of cosmetics needs to go to the salon at least one every other week if not every other week. I'll simply slip in at the same time." Talking to Narcissa would be far easier than these men thought.

"She might not be the sharpest witch but she isn't foolish enough to let something like that slip to a stranger," Arthur added the doubt into the conversation.

I nodded, "Yes but I am not a complete stranger. My mother and her were good friends." They must have forgotten I was born from two Slytherins because the shocked looks were comical. I pinched the bridge of my nose for a second as the plan formed in my mind, "if she has any sympathy for my mother's death she might be a little more clumsy than normal."

"Wouldn't just spying on the Manor be safer?" George finally added his input, trying to spot an easier route.

I shook my head idly still in my own thoughts, "No, Malfoy Manor is one of the most secure places anywhere, apparating is impossible within the gates and the gates themselves only permit those who have permission and know when someone is trespassing and shifts into alarm and traps the intruder. Asking Narcissa is the only effective way, unless I can talk to Severus."

There was an immediate uproar over the name, still enemy number one everyone hated the idea … but I felt the obligation to see him anyway.

Excusing myself from the ongoing discussion of Harry's whereabouts I made my way to my room. Seeing Fred in front of my door didn't surprise me in the least, forcing a weak smile I walked up to him, leaning against the wall.

"Don't get hurt." He whispered, trying to get closer to me but I merely shook my head and lowered his outstretched hand.

"I'm not a doll Fred; please don't treat at me like one." I whispered back before stepping into my room and closing the door.

I was out as soon as I hit the pillow and out the door before the sun rose.

Walking the streets of Wiltshire I roamed the vacant streets tirelessly, trying to find the most extravagant salon fit for the fakest woman known.

Street over street I treaded till I finally found one that looked decently up to her standards in the wizarding community. Of course she could just magic her hair to perfection, but as my mother used to tell me "The Malfoy's would rather pay good money than lift a finger."

I guess it looked kind of weird wandering the streets as I was at such an early time, the only other people were the drunks stumbling on their way home and the hungry cats that dashed across the street.

Only scavenging half the town I finally decided to stop at an Inn and get a room, maybe ask there. Finding a decent looking place and checking in I casually asked where was the most extravagant place to get nails and hair done.

The man looked at me funny, the dark robes and wind-beaten hair probably threw him off. Nevertheless he told me two nice places, and giving him a wink I went up to my room to drop my bags off and back out on the streets hunting again.

Since there was two I had to figure out which one was more likely for dear Narcissa. Coming upon the first location I pulled my robes closer together and tied up my hair up in a high ponytail and with a regal disposition I strolled into the little café across from the salon.

"One tea, s'il vous plaît," I asked setting the money on the counter, giving the guy at the counter my brilliant smile. He returned the gesture as he poured me a cup, setting it down in front of me. He kept smiling and I decided to take a shot. "Excusez-moi, I, uh, would like to know who owns zat store." I laid the accent thick, pointing to the salon.

The man gave me a crooked look but continued to smile. "Why would a pretty thing like you be so interested in that?"

I let a melodic laugh out, blinking with purpose, "Vel, I only like ze _purest_ touching my hair." I felt sick with myself, but with pureblood hierarchy there were disgusting people like this.

Surprisingly he didn't even seem remotely put off by my answer. "Well then miss; I suggest you go to the one down the street for that. I don't believe you'd like them." Them referring to across the road.

"Merci." I stated as I walked away before he could say anything else. Sitting in the corner I drank my tea quickly, staring at the dregs with mild interest.

Pulling the hood over my head I walked back out to the street and came to the next salon that he was talking about; the same as the Innkeeper. I couldn't help but chuckle, the places looked the same, but naturally blood was all that mattered. To my fortune there was a small park area across the street. Sitting on the bench I decided to scope it out for a bit.

Naturally when one is staring at something that couldn't possibly be less interesting their mind wanders as mine was doing right now.

Hearing a scream my hand jumped for my wand as I stood up, my eyes sharpening on the oncoming commotion. A man running straight past me, snatchers in hot pursuit of him.

Do I ever get a break?

My question was answered as a certain little blonde haired snot slowed down just as he passed me, turning with a sly smile on his face. "Miss Prince."

I blinked at him as if I hadn't recognized me. "Pardon?" I asked, sitting down in a fluid motion. "Do I know you?" I asked with false curiosity, crossing my legs.

He chuckled as he scratched his head, his bright blues trying to catch my gaze. "We met the other day near Gringotts, Tobias, remember?"

I took my time to look him up and down, "Oh yes, you were that snarky little snatcher that followed me."

He chuckled and took the seat next to me, not even bothered by my insult. "Ah see! I knew you'd remember me," he said getting closer.

I scoffed as I slide further down the bench. "Please leave, I don't like to be associated with _your_ kind. " I said motioning to the red band around his arm.

It really wasn't getting to his thick skull as he just moved closer. "I can take off the band if it pleases you," He offered, that smirk never leaving his lips.

My lips curled in distain, "That would be like a snake shedding its skin. You're still filth underneath," I spat at him as I got up and started to walk away; I'd look for Narcissa later.

He merely chuckled as he watched my back. "I'll see you around then, yeah?"

"Unfortunately." I grumbled as I made back to the inn.

Getting to my room I plopped face first on my bed, taking in a deep breath before trying to sort out some thoughts. The snatchers were coming here if not already … with the Malfoy's having such a large manor I'm sure many often flocked around here. And with Hogwarts starting so soon … this was like a breeding ground for them. So _he'd_ show up eventually.

I fell asleep as I cursed them all in my head.

Two days passed, no sign of Narcissa, but as I predicted more and more Snatchers came crawling around. Lucky there was no sign of the infamous Snatcher … till now.

"GET HIM!"

Such a rude awakening, lucky for person I was merely napping. Rolling off my bed I knelt by the open window, and staring at the street through cloudy eyes I let my head drop hard against the wood. "Bloody hell." I was hoping that if I was to face him it would be at least after I found Narcissa that way I could move on from this place fast. Now I was stuck with him.

Question: Should I avoid him or just make myself known, taunt him with my presence?

Complete avoidance was never my style.

Fixing my appearance I went downstairs to eat. Getting to the bottom of the stairs I let out a tiny yawn as I asked the waiter for a table. Following him I sat facing the front of the inn as I ordered tea, a meal, and an extra cup.

I sat patiently, time ticking by slowly as I slumped with a groggy demeanor. I could have almost fallen asleep again until the waiter came back with my food. At that point I was too busy eating like a chubby kid who'd just found the cookie stash to care about what was going on around me … well, at least that's how I looked.

I saw him; I knew he was there from the minute he walked in. I watched through my eyelashes as he ordered a room, about to follow the keeper up the stairs. I looked up with a cocky smile as I patted my lips with a napkin when he took a deep breath, his head practically snapping in my direction. I kept chewing as I stared at him. Bringing the tea up to my lips to take a sip.

Waving to the innkeeper Scabior moved towards me, his character wasn't as angry as it normally was when he saw me but instead it had an amused swagger to it. Coming up to my table he gazed down at the full cup of tea sitting before him. "Expecting someone?" He said already sitting down, making himself comfortable.

"No. Just you." I deadpanned, he seemed to enjoy it.

He leaned back in his seat, his hands stretched forward on the table, watching me eat. That's when he went into alert mode, "How did you know I was here?" His jaw tightened, almost troublesome.

"Your shouting rudely woke me from my nap." I replied rolling my eyes as I continued to eat.

"And you didn't run like you always do?" He was staring intensely at me, his amusement dropped as his stormy eyes watching for my micro expressions.

I snorted as I chewed crudely on my meal, "Oh please, don't act so dramatic. _Run._" I pointed my fork at him, "It's not like I'm foolish enough to stay to let you try and kill me." I chewed more happily, my voice turning more arrogant as ever "As for your question I know from our last encounter you aren't going to hurt me, you enjoy me too much."

His smile got larger as he rubbed his chin. But his eyes and hands deceived him; his orbs flashed with anger as his fist tightened. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. So let's just skip that question." I sipped my tea with utter enjoyment of this game.

He got more stern, "No. What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes as I finished my drink, "Can't you just enjoy our first slightly civil conversation?" When he just kept staring I sighed and patted my heart lips again. "Fine, if you must know I'm here on business; just like you." There was no point in trying a cover up story.

He stared into my eyes cautiously, "What kind of business?" His eyebrow arched in question, "Your business usually messes with my business …" He let the sentence trail as if he didn't know how to finish it.

"Don't be so cocky, I mess up most snatches I see." I teased as I slide the half empty plate away from me. Resting my chin on my hands I stared directly into his eyes, "Don't worry too much, my business is no longer messing with the snatchers — don't get me wrong though — I probably will still foil them, but it's not what I'm here for."

Why he ever relaxed to that thought I have no idea; but I decided to press my luck after he ordered his own meal. "So … why are you _here?_ Most purebloods live around the area; not a whole lot of undesirables could be foolish enough to stick around." I knew I was walking into dangerous territory when his fist curled again, "Imagine you'd be heading to the Malfoy's?"

"If you were half as clever as you presume you are you'd know to keep your mouth shut." He snapped, but it wasn't an angry snap, it was almost anxious.

I shrugged and made a face showing him how much I didn't care. "Pureblood," was my explanation. I know he knew it meant I had no fear or qualm about treading where I shouldn't.

"It won't save you."

"It can redeem me." I replied sharply, suddenly feeling uncomfortable seeing Tobias and his goons stroll in the inn over Scabior's shoulder.

Lurching forward onto the table I stared at Scabior, his hair falling so neatly to his face. "While I'm here … my name is Daphne Prince. Get that?" This was a gamble that I wasn't sure I was going to win but I had to try.

"Why?"

Instead of trying to hide it I pointed over his shoulder at Tobias who was too busy with the barmaid to notice us. "You see that guy? Yeah, he thinks my name is Daphne; I'd really like it for him not to think otherwise."

"Why?" Seriously? His inquiring was getting irritating. I understood his suspicion but _really?_

"I'm not fond of people knowing my name." I already knew his next question, "I only told you because I wanted my mother's locket and cared enough about it to not lie." I stared at the other man disgruntled, "Plus you are far more bearable than that little twit, although that isn't saying much," I quickly added.

He seemed to like my ending for it was then that he rested back in his chair and let out a deep chuckle, running his hands through his recently cleaned hair. "Tobias … he _is_ a bit of a twat."

That's what broke all tension between us as we tried to keep from laughing. We sat in silence when his dinner came. He wouldn't stop staring at me as he ate.

"So how did youknow I was going to be _here_?" He watched me with flirtatious eyes; his eyebrow rose again in an entertaining way, leaning forward, yet his hand getting too close to his pocket.

My eyes narrowed on his hand and my hand went for my own wand, as I forced a small giggle, "If I told you you'd think I'm bonkers."I replied equally amused.

"Try me," he said making a little shrug of his shoulders, his teeth flashing me a crooked grin.

I leaned forward smugly; shifting my eyes to make sure no one was around to hear. "I read it in my tea cup a few days ago."

He let out a barking laugh, "Seriously?"

I shrugged knowing he wasn't going to believe me in the first place as I sat up straight. "I have a gift for divination." Surprisingly I wasn't lying. My grandma was supposedly a famous seer; my parents didn't have a talent for it … I wasn't a seer, but tea leaves, cards, and crystal balls were up my alley of expertise.

Scabior squinted his eyes and kept looking at me as he took his untouched tea and swallowed it down, "Read my fortune then."

Shook my head with a tiny smile as I took his cup between my hands and rolled it around three times. Gazing at the cup I tried to keep my face as even as possible, looking up to him for a moment before back down to the cup. I slid it back to him biting back a giggle, "You're going to buy a woman a drink in order to have a good fuck."

He leaned in very close over his food his eyes looking more suggestive as he smiled wider, thinking I was lying about my talent but loving the fortune anyway, "Buy you a drink then?" He offered with a wink.

I laughed, "Please."

As he got up to buy the drinks I glanced back down at my own tea cup, content with what it told me. He came back quickly and set the drink in front of me.

I cradled it between my hands and sipped from it as I crossed my legs, leaning back just to look at him. "I always wanted to know, where on earth did you find my scarf? And why are you still wearing it?" I asked, noticing that my favorite scarf was still around his neck.

He lifted the scarf to his nose and took a whiff, "You smell nice," he said casually.

That's totally _not_ creepy.

"And I think I'll keep that secret a little longer." He said with a wink as he watched me finish my drink.

I rolled my eyes as I stood up. "Fine, keep your secrets." Taking a few steps I watched as he followed me and I laughed, "Whoa whoa now … what do you think you are doing?"

When he looked dumbstruck I couldn't help but sneer at him, "I wasn't talking about me … I was talking about her." I pointed to the girl sitting at the bar, lustfully eyeing Scabior. "I said a good fuck, not mind-blowing."

His mouth gaped a bit, "I bought you a drink?" He obviously didn't get my deception.

I giggled, feigning guilt, "Oh how silly of me, and here I thought you were just being nice." I couldn't help but giggle as I left him standing there, swaying my hips with a little more zest.

* * *

Just to put a sneaky little doubt in your head ... was that really Scabior's fortune?

* * *

**So ... hello again. Obviously I have a lot of apologizing to do so here it is: I'm sorry. College has been really tough for me this semester and has killed all free time I thought I'd have. But it seems to be getting better as I already have most of the next chapter done. You should get it by tomorrow if not Saturday :) **

**Hope you enjoy as always. Feel free to yell at me.  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Bars and Bedrooms

Disclaimer: As usual I'm late, and I own nothing. ... yeah.  
FYI this is a really long chapter, so try to enjoy, get some popcorn.

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 16: Bars and Bedrooms  
**

* * *

Scabior lay exhausted next to the pretty little girl from the bar. Katarina had been right … good but not _mind-blowing. _He couldn't even believe his luck; how she had ended up in the exact town he was in.

He had slaved for a day to figure out how to find her again, and yet she was just sitting right there in the inn expecting him. Scabior disliked how predictable he seemed her ... he was suppose to be a feared snatcher, a great strategist … he wasn't supposed to be so easily conned by a skirt.

It bothered him, he hadn't even finished with her the other night yet she was the shining embodiment of Aphrodite at sex. He craved to be inside her again, tried to deny how he yearned to know how good she could _really_ be. He didn't like this one bit. She had him wound up. Don't mistake this for any kind of feelings out of pure lust … he still wanted to hurt her at the end of the day, but maybe keep her alive for him to have all the pleasure he could get out of her.

Petting the blonde girl's hair he raised a strand and sniffed it: vanilla. Typical. He almost wanted to reach for the scarf that was thrown haphazardly to the floor but resisted it out of pure contempt for what the original owner did.

She had seemed so at ease talking to him, countering his every word with a cool comeback. Her voice was disgustingly pleasant to him, it wasn't soft and girly like the blonde next to him and most other women were … her voice was a bit deeper, matured, and completely womanly, sensual at the core. Scabior's zipper almost broke when she said "Fuck." The contrast was just so erotic. Even thinking about it now got him going … a prestigious girl with such a dirty mouth, it was exciting.

Running his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair he nearly growled, frustrated that he didn't know exactly what she was up to in Wiltshire. He wasn't sure what kind of business she even meant; hell, he didn't even know why she was really fighting!

The sheets slid off his strong chest as he sat up suddenly without meaning to. She was in this inn … he should just get her now while she was sleeping and force her to tell him everything!

However his sudden movements nudged the sleeping girl awake, she turned over and already started to kiss Scabior's deliciously sculpted arms, her hand already slithering under the sheets.

It would have to wait.

#$%

Waking up early I forced myself into a shower and then into some clothes. Walking downstairs I ordered a meager breakfast; luckily it was so early no one was really up.

Munching on my meal I happened to gaze upward towards the direction of the stairs. Looking I had to hide my snigger behind my glass of orange juice seeing Scabior's girl of the night trying to go out the door unnoticed. Ruffled hair, grossly smeared makeup, barely had time to put on yesterdays clothing and caring her shoes in her hands … "Taking the walk of shame …" I giggled cruelly, not a single hint of remorse for the girl.

Finishing up I went on the regular walk to the salon. Walking to the park I tried to find somewhere best to sit that I haven't sat yet … sadly the only place left was a high tree branch but it would do. Scaling the tree skillfully I was suddenly glad for all the dancing and exercising my parents made me do otherwise it wouldn't have been possible. Sitting in a branch discretely covered. I watched through the leaves, hoping today would finally be my day so I could high-tail it out of here.

In case you've never experienced a waiting game like this I'll describe it as best I can. It's like getting to your potions class 10 minutes early on a day of a big exam. You know how the ten minutes of anxiousness and nervousness and the sudden fear you are going to fail takes over and how the simple ten minutes end up feeling like a thousand? Well, despite the nervousness and fear it feels like that … only longer since I've sat around here for hours over 3 days now. Staring at the same things gets so tedious … it made me start to transfigure random objects around me for my own amusement.

That's till I heard the screaming and the pounding of feet. Getting closer to the end of the branch so I could see better I had my wand drawn; I was getting antsy and needed to do something useful.

I waited as the Snatchers chased a couple down the streets and just waiting for the right moment I sent a few confundus charms their way; the Snatchers, which I realized to be Tobias's men, suddenly slowed their pace and looked at each other wildly. The man and woman were too busy running to notice the snatchers had stopped.

I could hear Tobias yelling at his still confused men, not seeing the stream of lights the spell I had created.

I sat there for a few minutes overly pleased with myself, swinging my legs back and forth merrily till I heard a chuckle from below me. "Think you're clever huh?"

"Go away." I said to Scabior who was leaning against the trunk of the tree. He must have seen the stream of light as he was passing and figured it was me?

He decided to ignore me like usual, "What are you doing all the way up there?" He rubbed his stubble as he stared up at me.

"Learning how to fly, now shut it, you're ruining my concentration." I shot back hotly rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see.

When he didn't say anything my eyebrows arched as I actually looked down in his direction, noticing him try to climb the tree. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Nothing—see—I can lie too."

"Cheeky bastard." I grumbled as I pointed to the branch he was hanging on with my wand and watched as the branch broke. It wasn't too far of a drop but Scabior still went tumbling.

Scabior growled as he got up and wiped the dirt off his clothes; cursing me. Pulling out his own wand he shot back at the branch I was sitting on, the branch cracking as it broke off. Although I did fall a few feet I caught myself on another branch. Not waiting for him to shoot at the tree again I swung my way down the tree like a monkey. Jumping down next to Scabior I glared at him.

He merely grinned, "Merely helping you fly; thought the idea of imminent injury might jumpstart the magic." He stated lamely thinking he was funny.

I was about to reply with a string of harsh words when Tobias practically ran up to us. "Oi! 'Ello Daphne! Interesting meeting you 'ere again." He moved in right next to me, too close for comfort and merely glanced at Scabior. "Scabior," he said gruffly in acknowledgement.

"Tobias …" Scabior grimaced, "I see your men failed to snatch that couple; good thing my men were there to get them for you." Scabior said smoothly, not even looking at his direction, just staring at me.

I looked to Scabior, angry that my interference didn't help the slightest bit. He just gave me a cocky little wink knowing what I was thinking. My lip curled in a snarl, "great now I'm surrounded by idiots."

Tobias looked between both of us, ignoring my comment. "I didn't know you both knew each other."

"_Good_ friends," "We don't." We said at the same time; obviously the latter was said by me.

"I don't associate with lowlifes." I corrected trying to find a way out of this growingly awkward situation.

Tobias was quick to feign hurt as he covered his heart, "And 'ere I thought your abuse was special, just for me …"

Scabior was even more bemused than I was. "You're out of your league boy." At least we can agree on something.

"And you think you are any better?" Hm, he also had a good point. Tobias's voice got awfully roughly, his accent getting harder to understand, "You think you are _so_ wonderful, well you ain't. You've been falling behind on snatches while I've been rising. We'll see whose numba' one soon enough."

As he threatened Scabior, Tobias got closer to the older Snatcher's face, blocking me from Scabior and his own sight allowed me to slip away as their words got even more heated.

Walking briskly I was able to get out of the park quickly and onto the street, frustrated thinking that my day had yet again been ruined.

Hm … I guess I should thank the punks eventually, for having me walk back to the inn actually brought me right in front of Narcissa Malfoy.

The older woman had spotted me first, stopping in her place and staring me up and down. When I caught sight of her I too stopped to stare, her hair was dark except for the thick layer of blonde across the sides of her head; obviously taking on a bit of each the Black and Malfoy family. Her blue eyes were just as icy and cold as her husband's; her smile seemed strained and forced, showing off her pearly whites. She walked faster up to me, clasping her hands together her smile suddenly turned real, "What a spitting image! You're Aurora and Tristan's daughter!"

I smiled nervously, looking around quickly to make sure no one heard her, luckily for me no one seemed to take notice in us. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy, it's been a long time." I said sweetly, entering the older woman's embrace despite my detest for touching.

"Please call me Narcissa! We've known each other far too long for formalities." She touched my cheek as I tried not to flinch. "Oh those eyes, what I wouldn't give for that magnificent color." Obviously my mother never told her how I got them.

Before I could even open my mouth she whisked me into the café where I had asked for information. "You know, I was trying to figure out how I was running so late to get my hair done I guess this was the lucky reason." She seemed so cheerful for a cut-throat pureblood.

"Oh," I started in a voice as soft as a newborn lamb, the one I usually use when trying to seem sweet and innocent. "Please, don't let me hold you up, if you have an appointment you should go. We can always get tea some other time … maybe at your estate?" Risky, but I knew she would never take the bait.

Her eyes bugged out for a second before forcing a laugh, she patted my arm affectionately, my eye twitched. "Oh no no! It's been years since I've seen you, a silly touch up can wait."

Good save woman, now can you remember my name? It's odd … this feeling. As much as I don't want her to remember my name I kind of hoped she did … to at least prove that she did care enough about my mother … at least until her murder.

Getting our tea she just nodded to the man as I thanked him kindly; lucky it wasn't the same man from a few days ago. Narcissa looked like she had just tasted something bitter. "You don't have to be so kind to _them. _You were always too kind to the lesser." Apparently the man was half-blooded or something; of course not even that was good enough for Narcissa.

"Oh Cissy... you know how my mother was; "be polite but not courteous." I am neutral to this whole situation. For whether they win or lose ... I'll still be here."

Spoken like a true pureblood.

I can't tell if it was the thought of my mother or the impending war that made her so unsettled but she was quick to set her tea down and start a new conversation. Her face was so pointed it made her look like a mouse, "So tell me all about Egypt …"

It felt like hot sharp needles were running up my neck, for a second I was completely clueless to what she meant. Fortunately it was just a second, "It's lovely, too hot though, I'm looking for a transfer eventually …" Yeah, see, before my parents were killed my heart was actually set on being a curse-breaker.

It's almost curious … the Dark Lord should know by now that I was training to be an auror, so … she should know too? Right? I nearly bit through my lip realizing I could have just walked into dangerous territory. I decided to keep going to get off the subject, "I'm just back to go through some familiar places and visit my parents … my father's birthday would be next week."

I could see the pained expression behind her eyes. "Oh so how long are you here?"

"Not long, just till I get a new assignment."

Awkward silence as we tried to find something to continue it with. "How about you? How are all the Malfoys'?"

She knew I knew about Lucius's arrest; that was news everywhere. "Oh well Lucius got out! And is safely back at home!" of course she never mentioned how. "And Draco is finishing up his last year in Hogwarts this year! Oh I'm so proud of that boy. I just wish he'd find a good girl." She looked at me with a serendipitous smile. "Are you seeing someone Brynja?" … now that she remembered I wanted her to forget it.

I nearly choked on my tea, "Uh, no. I'm far too involved with my work." At least that was half true.

She giggled gleefully, "_Well_, I think you and Draco should get reacquainted! What a wonderful mix you'd be." Of course she'd only think of blood and not about how Draco and I _loathed_ each other when we were children.

"Oh please Cissy, why would you ever curse him like that? I'm not fit to be a bride yet." _Or ever_. I giggled, "Plus my children will only be the grandest of Ravenclaws … I don't think you'd like that much." Getting chancy, but politeness never goes anywhere.

Her smile tightened, her bright eyes looking everywhere but me. "Ravenclaw is a fine house, definitely one of the better houses." Of course she'd forever be bias for Slytherin.

I nodded, "Yes well, I don't think that would be too good … I'm not here long and with all the snatchers around it makes me uncomfortable. I really don't get how you can handle being around them all." I never let my smile give away my sneaky use of words.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes went livid, as if I had just spilt all her secrets. Her face getting a bit red as she nearly dropped her cup of tea.

"Cissy?" I said innocently, with my hand to my chest, "I was just talking about how you must walk past all these scoundrels when you go about your business." I got her right where I wanted her.

She relaxed a bit, but the stick in her ass was still bothering her. "Oh yes, well, they are on our side at least."

I giggled as I reached over and touched her hand, "What's wrong Cissy? You freaked out like you were actually hiding these people in your manor or something." My smile got a bit crueler; I didn't bother to hide it anymore.

Her eyes got wide as she looked around slowly, she might seem like a typical trophy wife but the fact was: Narcissa was just as sharp as the next person. She flicked her wand to muffle our speech to anyone listening. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"Am I? And here I thought we were just having tea." It felt good to drop the nice act.

She clicked her tongue, "I'd watch that mouth of yours Brynja." She threatened vehemently. "I know you're actually an auror Brynja … run away to save your own behind." Ah, such a proper lady to not cuss, too bad I saw through that act too. "I was hoping that to be a lie … but now I can see clearly; you're a blood traitor." She looked at me as if I was a leper.

I let out a loud chilling laugh, "What Narcissa? Are you going to turn me into the dark lord? Give up your own best friend's daughter?" I put a hand up to my mouth in a fake gasp, slowly sliding my hand to my chin. "Oh yeah… You would … I mean, you _did_ give up your own best friend."

The cruel truth: Narcissa Malfoy is the reason my parents are dead.

She scoffed, "What are you talking about silly girl?"

I growled leaning closer, my lavender eyes boring into her face, "I know why you never called me or came to their funeral. _You_ were the one to tell the Dark Lord where my parents were! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT BETRAYED YOUR BEST FRIEND!" I tried to calm my voice but obviously failing, my muscles straining not to strike down the woman in front of me. "It wasn't grief you felt, it was guilt."

She realized she was caught as she looked down, I could see her eyes get glassier, "I had to protect my family."

"By killing mine?" I spat furiously at her.

She closed her eyes tightly, the crow's feet on the side of her eyes getting more visible. "You don't understand Brynja—"

"I understand just fine Narcissa, you and your family … completely obsessed with being head of everything you'd throw everyone you knew under the hippogriff if it meant the Dark Lord would even look your way." I glared at her, my lips curled in a snarl, "I know you have the death eaters and maybe even your Lord up in your estate … trying to make up for your families failures." I was grinding salt into her wounds.

She sucked in her bottom lip as she tried to hold her composure "You and your mother are just the same! Always assume you are right!"

"And are we?"

She didn't say anything just looked away. Bingo.

We sat there in silence; she was too overcome with grief to even try to leave. "You know," I started, leaning back and crossing my arms over my chest an eerie calmness settling over me, "My parents … their reasons for doing what they did weren't any different than yours even though they choose a different path. They said no to save me as you and Lucius said yes to protect Draco."

Her composure was breaking; the frail porcelain doll she had so long held was cracking, dust crumbing as her eyes got red. "How long do you think you are going to be able to protect Draco when the real fighting starts? Wizards are going to die Narcissa, do you really believe Draco or even Lucius is going to go unscathed? Do you really believe your perfect little family will survive this?"

I was opening up her deepest wound, trying to bleed her dry. "Stop," was all the sad woman could muster, holding her face with her hands. I had made Narcissa Malfoy crack.

I sighed, running my hands over my face roughly. "Is _he_ there Narcissa?" I asked softly, trying to coax the answer out, I knew he was but I needed her to say it.

She looked up at me, and with just a blink she looked down, her eyes giving me all I needed to know.

I should have left then … but I needed to clear up some things. "So should I expect snatchers to be after me, or even _him_? Are you going to tattle about this meeting?"

She swallowed hard, "I should …"

"Yeah well Severus _should_ have given up my parents too … but he never did. And they weren't even as great of friends as Lucius and my father."

She let out a dry sob, fighting so hard to keep tears back, "Just leave. Get away from here while you can; the death eaters are always on the streets." The woman kept her face hidden, her body trying not to tremble, trying to hold her regal composure so no one knew how feeble this woman really was.

I didn't need to be told again. Getting up I stopped for a quick second, hating myself as I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Thank you." I whispered, understanding she wasn't a death eater, just a mere woman who loves her family enough to sacrifice everything. It didn't change anything, but it made me pity her.

Walking back to the inn I sat on the chair in such a disoriented manner. I had just confronted the person who got my parents killed … I wasn't sure how to feel about it. This not knowing made me uncomfortable.

I lost track of time, I highly doubt it was more than 20 minutes but I just sat there, letting the bartender refill my drink whenever I emptied it.

I tensed, my emotions being hidden far deeper than even my eyes when I felt a person's presence right behind me. "Is that seat taken?"

I audibly slurped my drink, "Yup." Obviously I was lying; just hoping it would put the guy off.

The stranger chuckled, "Fine," and he decided to take the seat on the other side of the one he was aiming for.

I tilted my head in his direction, peering at him through squinted eyes; surprised he wasn't Scabior or Tobias bugging me. In fact, he looked nothing like them. He had a lot bigger of a build, massive chest and arms; he looked like he could just pick me up over his shoulder without any sort of effort. His face seemed sweet, and didn't have that damn crooked grin like the other two. He would make a nice toy.

Still squinting I gave a small smirk, "and who said that chair wasn't taken either?"

He gave me a side glance as he sipped his beverage, getting up to get to the next seat to humor me, "Geez, how many imaginary friends do you have?"

I had to take my drink away from my lips as I laughed whole heartedly, "Far too many. But this seat is empty …" I suggested the one on the other side of me.

His eyebrows raised in a sensual way as he sat on my other side. He started to stick out his hand "My names—"

I cut him off sharply, forcing his hand down but kept my hand on top of his. "I'm not good with names, let's skip that part." Taking a sip I returned his suggestive gesture with a wink.

He liked the idea. "Well then, what's the next step?"

I hummed for a moment as I looked at him, "I think we should finish our drinks and then head up to my room for a mindless shag? Yes?" Yup, I was going to fix my attitude with some nice no-strings-attached sex.

I am not good at handling normal emotions if you couldn't tell.

He had the beer finished instantly and already had his arm around my back. I coughed uncomfortably as I wiggled out of his grip. "Two rules though: Don't compliment me and don't try and cuddle me." He seemed surprised but in a pleasant way as he watched my ass wiggle up the stairs.

#$%

He watched from the corner as she came in, her long hair bouncing down her back as she seated herself at the bar, her scent hitting his nostrils moments later. Scabior's head tilted slowly as he stared at her; her hunched composure and almost listless presence; whether she knew it or not she had the most intense presence he had ever seen. Even last night many eyes were on her and she wasn't doing much besides talking to him.

But now … she just seemed like a pretty little thing; delicate almost … although he'd still be cautious knowing the power behind her fists. Scabior didn't even bother to move from his spot, only admired from afar. It was like watching a unicorn for him, beautiful, majestic, and extremely rare; he relished seeing a part of her he'd probably never see again.

Or maybe not.

Scabior's knuckles turned white with the vigor of how he held his cup, so tightly it was close to breaking. He scowled silently as he watched a strange man approach Katarina, definitely not a snatcher. He was hitting on Katarina and she _liked it_. The green monster ate away at Scabior's conscious … surely he was wittier and more handsome than this man? Yet it was his man that she led up the stairs.

He snarled viciously himself; trying not to make a scene of himself.

She was his. His prey, his fuck, his snatch, _his_. Yet he was forced to sit at his tables with his companions and try not to run up the stairs and hex the stranger to death and punish her with a rough shag as he yet again marked her over and over with his teeth.

"That girl was pretty," Rabelo commented into his beer. "Lucky bloke."

Scabior's jaw tightened as Shieff made a joke about her ass.

"She seems familiar …" Greyback added to the conversation, looking at the ceiling as if trying to remember. Scabior hoped he wouldn't.

The snatchers looked at their leader expectantly, he was always one to comment on a pretty girl but he just idly he lifted her scarf to his nose; he had to close his eyes to keep his euphoric look hidden from his snatchers even though they already sensed the off behavior of their leader. Ever since he had held on to the scarf there had been a shift in his person. Deciding not to stick around they finished up their meal and quickly departed to go play darts or something else of interest allowing him to sit there alone.

Scabior glanced at the clock. It wasn't even 5 o'clock!

Too frustrated to socialize normally he tried to do work, pull out the new and updated list of undesirables and start mapping out their next places to go snatch.

An hour exactly passed by and Scabior watched as the stranger came stumbling down the stairs with his shirt barely on. His face was a bit red and flustered but hearing a few of people whom Scabior presumed to be his friends clapped. The stranger smiled awkwardly as fixed his posture and pranced the rest of the way to his table.

Scabior strained his ears to listen to the man's words, watching him scratch at his head. "Tried to go in for round two but the bitch kicked me out; wonderful knockers though."

Scabior tried to hide his amusement; so the stranger didn't voluntarily leave, she kicked him out for a very early walk—no way can it be called a walk of shame with a girl like that. However the idea that he got kicked out pleased him greatly and allowed him to think a lot more clearly, even played a few rounds of darts before settling for dinner hours later.

That's when the illustrious girl decided to make her appearance again. Strutting down the stairs in her usual unconsciously-yet-still-attention-grabbing manner, her hair damp and skin glistening from a recent shower, she even looked well rested.

Walking straight to the bar she grabbed a drink and knocked it back, ordering her dinner right after. She sat sideways on the stool so she could look at the inn, and seeing Scabior she merely smirked in an all-knowing manner as she sipped her next drink; infuriating him even more.

On the other side of the inn the stranger and his friends kept staring over at her and she knew but she didn't pay any attention … until the stranger had to open his mouth, proudly proclaiming the things he did with her.

Scabior saw her nostrils flair as she raked through her dark hair angrily as she walked up to the guy. "If you don't shut up about your tiny Johnson than I'll make sure you never get to use it again." Her voice had that false innocent tune to it … threats in that voice sounded so much more threatening somehow.

The guy stared at her marveled, but got really angry, "What did you say bitch?"

Scabior had a bad feeling about this.

She touched her fingers to her mouth, in a mock surprise then her voice got loud enough for everyone to hear "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were deaf, I just thought you were stupid. I said: If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll cut off your tiny penis. Is that better?"

When his friends started to snigger the guy got up so fast his chair flipped but that didn't even make her flinch; she just glared defiantly.

"You better take that back bitch."

She scoffed and crossed her chest, "Or what? You and your pathetic friends going to attack a woman?" She was really aiming to get them all riled up. "You'll all just be licking each other's wounds by the time I'm done."

The guy's eyes went livid as he raised his wand but she was quicker as she sent him flying across the room and on top of an empty table. Although his friends stood up in outrage but before they could even pull out their wands Scabior was by her side, touching her shoulder, making sure his red band was visible to everyone.

"Is there a problem?" He asked calmly, almost comically.

The stranger stood up outraged, "YES! That whore blasted me!"

"Whore? I'll maim you!" Katarina growled and went to lunge forward over the table with her wand out but Scabior was quick to pull her back.

Scabior chuckled as he held on to her, her shoulders trying to shrug him off, "Sucks for you Mate, count yourself lucky she didn't do worse. Now everyone sit down or get out; before you have me to deal with."

The stranger pounded on the table, "We are all of good standing Snatcher; you can't take us."

Scabior kept chuckling, freeing Katarina from his gasp on her shoulders as he leaned in towards the guy he gave him a wicked smile, "I don't think you understand boy … it's _me_ who decides who is an undesirable … no one checks after you're already locked up."

The stranger and his friends went pale; they all sat frozen in their spots, staring at Scabior as if he was Voldemort himself. It made him feel good to be in that much power. Chuckling he looked at Katarina, "Care to join me?"

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a nasty look, "No."

Scabior's insides boiled, here he was saving her from these men and she wouldn't even go along with it. However he was slightly surprised when she turned towards him and stared up at him expectantly with a drink — that belonged to one of the men — in hand, "I don't care to, but I will," she continued with a small shrug.

He couldn't help but grin as he put his arm around her waist, ignoring her sudden squirms and silent protests as he lead her to his original table. Sitting down across from her his head did a cocky little nod, his ego was pleased.

"Don't look so cocky," she said bluntly sipping on her drink, "I'm only sitting with you to make sure I don't kill them all."

He rubbed his chin, staring at the ceiling for a second, "Do you really think you could have handled them all?"

She shrugged again as she drank, "would have been interesting to find out."

Scabior would never understand this girl.

And ironically he liked that even more.

#$%!

Glaring at the assholes who were looking somberly into their drinks muttering quietly to themselves I turned back to face Scabior with bunched up lips, "What a waste."

Scabior couldn't help but smile, "not satisfying?"

I scoffed into my drink, "You'd think a guy like that could just throw me up on the wall and do me senselessly … could barely get me off. It was rather depressing." I was never one to try and hold my language when it came to topics as "sensitive" as this.

From the bugged eyes Scabior displayed for a moment I think he liked it more than most. He let out a vigorous laugh, slapping the table, "Poor thing," he snorted sarcastically, "obviously you need a better man to take care of you."

"Yeah, too bad, I might as well search for a unicorn instead; they're easier to find."

Scabior continued to chuckle at my joke, thinking I hadn't picked up on his hint and kept drinking and glancing over to the table of scared men. "What made you er … want … such a random bloke anyway?"

I shrugged, the last thing I was about to do was admit why I really wanted to have sex. "He was there, I was bored," almost true.

Scabior didn't press it further; he already seemed put-off by my answer. Ordering another round of drinks for the two of us I stared at him suspiciously, "Wait … this is uncharacteristic of you." I stated as I slid the glass away from me, "First you so-call "rescued" me and now you are buying me a drink…"I made sure to air quote 'rescue' before I leaned in towards him, "What did you do to my drink?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes to my accusation. "Nothing." He stated before going to claim my glass for his, "but if you don't want it I assure you there is no problem."

I snatched the mug from him, still glaring at it expectantly. Lifting it to my nose I sniffed it gently as I stared at Scabior's face, making sure not to let my guard down. Poking my tongue out I licked the rim of the glass. Tasted normal.

Even more suspicious, "Why." Not a question, a demand.

He rolled his eyes as he took a swig from his own glass, but I could tell from his face he wasn't sure. "A couple guys against one girl—woman" he quickly corrected himself when I sent him a deathly snarl, "didn't seem fair."

It was my time to roll my eyes getting up to leave, "Really, you don't ever seem to care when you are snatching woman and children." I wouldn't tolerate lying.

He caught my wrist as I tried to walk past him, "Sit down."

"Why should I?" I tried wrenching my wrist out of his grasp but he just grabbed with both hands.

"Because if you leave now I'll be forced to hunt you down with my crew—who have seen your face by now—don't you want a night of peace?" he asked with false interest. Even mocking me with my own line in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Can't you just enjoy our first slightly civil conversation?"

"Touché asshole," I muttered as I plopped back down and downed my drink in a few gulps and ordered another.

Scabior chucked as he stared at me. "What?" I replied rather rudely when I turned back to him.

"Nothing." He received more incoherent grumbles from me.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he would stare at me every so often and be forced to look away from the intensity of my glare. Finally I slammed my hand on the table, "Damn it, if we aren't talking then why am I forced to sit here?"

"Talk then," was his suggestion making me want to hex him to hell.

I just stared at him defiantly, noticing how he was fingering my scarf. "Lavender just isn't your colour," I snubbed as I crossed my arms across my chest.

He smirked, lifting it up and taking a sniff, "That's okay; fashion was never my thing."

"Obviously." I replied quickly my eyes catching a glimpse of his plaid pants.

He seemed to snigger at that. "Doesn't really matter anyway, as long as it has its scent."

My eyebrow arched as I looked at him, "Now that's just creepy don't you think?" I snapped hastily.

He ignored my question, "Say … what kind of scent is it anyway? Been bugging me since I first found it." I could tell by the way his eyebrows knitted together that it really did bother him.

I decided it was time to make a tiny deal, telling him what it was didn't make a difference to me but I wanted to know how he got my favored scarf. "Tell me where you got the scarf and I'll tell you."

He mulled over the idea behind his eyes as he rapped his fingers against the table, "Okay, you first."

Lifting up my shirt I took a quick sniff, disappointed I couldn't smell it like Scabior could. Is it weird to say I loved my own scent? I wasn't always able to smell it, mostly as soon as I got out of a shower but I adored it. "Satsuma."

Scabior's face expressed his cluelessness for a moment before just nodding, "Must not grow around here."

I hid my smile behind my hands, "It's nearly impossible to grow them around here, but my parents loved them and made sure to keep groves of them in front of my manor using a bit of magic. I used to eat them so much I guess the scent just clung to me." Didn't help that I often used Satsuma hair products and things whenever I thought I could get away with it. It reminded me of home.

"Used to?" Damn it Scabior …

"Let's just say the groves aren't doing as well since there has been so much mayhem." After my parents died I never even bothered; it was something my parents did … I felt the satsumas should die with them.

He merely nodded; luckily not pressing the matter further and instead went into his own story. "That wizard … the one at the party. I found it in his drawers at that apartment as I ransacked the place looking for traces of you; struck gold."

My face tightened. I was going to kill—Rafael is lucky he is already dead or I would have skinned him alive for all this trouble. I couldn't even come up with something clever to say.

"Although I do have to tell you, mighty good trick you pulled; I never would have found you without the idiot's filching."

"How fortunate for you." I groaned sarcastically as I forced myself to drink. At least I knew now that it wasn't from my own mistake; that I could at least live with.

"So you must be really rich huh?" He asked, although by his tone of voice it was for mere chit-chat and not merely to get more information out of me.

I shrugged, tugging on the bottom of my shirt just so my hands had something to do. "I guess, I don't know exactly where it comes from though; I mean my parents had amazing jobs but not that extravagant … I have a feeling my grandfathers pulled some dirty tricks in their days." I started to panic … the inside of my face prickling with heat as I let it slip that my parents were no longer. Fuck, was he going to pick up on that too?

"Hmm pureblood. What house did you say you were in again? You are far too cruel to be in Gryffindor and obviously not a Slytherin."

I chuckled; people always seemed to forget that purebloods _can_ be in other houses. "My parents _are_ the Slytherins, I was a Ravenclaw, wise and witty." Along with showing off my Ravenclaw pride I also tried to fix my blunder.

He nodded looking impressed, "Too bad, would have made a good Slytherin, however, I can see why you were chosen for it." Like a deer in the headlights I stared wide-eyed not sure if that was a compliment or not, but not seeing my gesture he just continued. "I was a Slytherin myself."

Like that wasn't the most obvious statement in the world.

However it got us onto a topic of Hogwarts, which for us seemed to be the perfect neutral playing field to talk about as we kept drinking. We talking about our school days but didn't give away any information; it was almost nice, but that could have just been the alcohol. Actually from a sober perspective I'm sure it was the strangest thing in the world; like watching a vampire and a werewolf sitting down for afternoon lunch.

"Yeah I was there when Snape took his job as Potions Master. Funny to see all the rumors going around the school then, seeing as everyone knew about his trial. All the other classes tiptoed around him." He told me, his face reddening from the firewhiskey that we had switched to in replace of the butterbeer.

Snape was a dangerous topic; as much as I respected him I knew I could never speak of him in these dark times. It was far too dangerous for either of us. However it did make an interesting observation of the dear Snatcher's age. He couldn't have been much too older; we might have even shared a year or so. "Yeah, he never acknowledged me unless it was to scold me for a bad potion." Okay I might have lied; Snape might have not ever acknowledged me but he had never made comments on any of my potions … in class at least.

As the bartender set us up with another round I had to touch my cheeks, feeling the warmness as the whiskey burnt through my body. I had told myself I was only going to have 5 shots. As the man across from me told another story from his time at Hogwarts I discreetly tapped on the table to count how many I … have …. well, fuck, this is my 7th. I licked my lips, another wouldn't hurt. Or a 9th … a 10th couldn't hurt either.

Oh Merlin, the room was starting to move. Luckily with a great deal of energy I was able to keep my mouth closed. "Loose lips sink ships ..." I giggled to myself. Okay, this is a problem.

"W'ot?" Scabior asked, his voice slurring over the words.

Fuck. "Oh uh, nothing, nothing." I assured him my arms flailing quickly.

He hummed to himself as his eyes wandered around the room; suddenly he leaned forward, practically laying on the table as he got a closer look of me, stared wide-eyed, the alcohol started to turn the whites of his eyes red. "Merlin! Y'er eyes are so…!" He trailed off with a huge smile as if he just gave the best compliment in the world.

I shrugged drunkenly—bad idea, room started to move again— "I guess."

"Where did ye' get th'm?" He asked, his arms holding up his head. If I had any sense I would have gotten off topic but it hit a nerve that made the dizzy drunkenness travel to my mouth, making it want to talk, making it want to share a bit of my past.

"It's a long story." I whispered the old cliché, feeling the burning sensation in my cheeks and eyes. I needed to go upstairs.

Scabior must have noticed as scooted his chair closer to me, putting his hand on my shoulder he rubbed the spot, "It's ok, we 'ave all night."

It must have been the alcohol, for I sunk a ship. "See, I had a serious reading problem when I was younger—"

Scabior started to laugh his ass off before I even got to the real story. Furious I punched him in the chest and knocked his arm off me, huffing as I sat in my seat, too afraid to get up just to fall over. He shook his hands towards me; his mind seemed to try to sober up noticing how angry I was. "No no, tis just … _you!_ Miss Athena, 'as a _reading_ problem."

"I HAD one." I corrected him. The more I concentrated on the memory the less the alcohol controlled my senses; I was a hawk, a snake, I could hear all the small tinkling of glass, I could taste all the scents in the air … okay, okay, I was still drunk.

"_Anyway," _I continued, "As I said before, my parents were both Slytherins so having a daughter with a _problem_ wasn't proper. So my father took it upon himself to fix the issue; wanting to solve my reading problem himself he conjured a "wonderful remedy" –Let me just state, this magic potion was clearly conjured up about five minutes before he told me about it." I didn't mean to have such a bitter tone, I actually had an okay, if not good relationship with my father but … it just got to me. "There was no research to even start backing it up, my father just assumed it was perfect because he _is_ so good with potions. And I of course was going to be the guinea pig." I stopped for a moment noticing how close Scabior was. It was odd seeing Scabior so interested, his foggy blues were just watching my face, his body bent towards mine to show he was listening; I forgot what was saying, I was so interested in his interest.

"I know he hadn't meant to hurt me," I finally stated again when he nodded his drunken head to motion me to continue, making me remember what I was doing, "but once he threw the potion into my eyes I felt the automatic effects; my eyes burning like fiendfyres had just been set upon them, my nostrils burnt from the putrid smell. Not only that but my eyes had swollen up so badly, not allowing any of the potion to escape; not giving me any relief." I shook my head, the alcohol made the memory seem so fresh, I could almost feel the pain again. My voice dropped to a whisper as I finished the tale, "That's when I was sent to St. Mungo's Hospital under critical care. Luckily I had only been left blind for the week; this color was the only kind of trace, a scar if you will. It didn't cure my dyslexia, or do anything really, but it taught my dad never to use me as a guinea pig again." Yup, that's the fantastically boring story of my eyes; they were created by a potion gone bad … hence why only a strong polyjuice can change them.

There was a moment of silence; I could see Scabior's mind working behind his eyes … that's when he burst out laughing. My face dropped instantly. I kicked his chair so hard it knocked over and landed him on the floor. "Twat."

I went to get up but he just grabbed my ankle and tried to pull me down, too bad I was still stable enough to keep to my feet but knelt down when he motioned with his hand for me to get closer.

He merely leaned up and grabbed my cheek, "No no darlin', I was laughing b'cause it makes you seem … human." He paused for a minute as he gazed up at my face looming over him, "You know when I first started hunting you I called you Belladonna."

"Odd," I said with an amused shrug, "When I first met you I called you stupid; still do."

He grinned up at me, rubbing his rough chin before climbing to his feet, getting really close to me.

Too much alcohol. Realizing just how this night might end I knew I should go to bed, before any more mishaps occur. "It's late, I'm going to bed." But walking towards to stairs only made him follow me, getting to the top he stopped me, grabbing my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked dumbly, obviously he wanted a different answer than just:

"My room."

"Let's go to my room?" He offered in a whisper, getting closer to me as his calloused fingers ran over the exposed flesh between my shirt and pants.

I scoffed in a disgusted tone, trying to fight my drunken senses that were going crazy right now. "Gross. You had that girl in your bed last night."

He chuckled softly as his lips found the hallow spot between my collar bones and started licking forcing me to claw at the wall trying to fight the sudden euphoria. "Your room?" He whispered into my ear, sucking on the lobe as his fingers danced up my shirt. Obviously he had forgotten about the stranger.

"No." I tried to keep my sentences short, not trusting myself. I tried to move away but he kept me pinned there, his kisses trailing up and down my neck. My head got dizzier—if that was even possible—my hips wanting to just jerk into him, my arms yearning to just pull him closer. But in fighting the urges I just stood there, allowing him to explore my neck with his tongue and my stomach with his fingers. It was ecstasy, between the alcohol and his fingers rubbing over my body I couldn't think straight, I wanted it. _It _is _just sex. _I thought to myself as his lips pressed against mine. We were both drunk … why not? A drunken mistake. At least this won't end with me punching him in the face; not like I could even remember that time now … hell I could barely remember anything about myself I was so hammered.

Wrapping my arms hesitantly around his neck he kept kissing me, licking my lips and placing soft kisses before kissing down my neck and back up, his fingers gripping my hips. I growled playfully as I took the lead and shoved him against the wall this time, grabbing his hair slightly I bit his bottom lip, "Don't kiss me like a little bitch, _take_ me like a man."

He seemed to react well to this, his hand grabbing and pulling my leg up to his hip, letting me feel his excitement, his thin lips capturing mine roughly, his tongue forcing its way between my lips, his free hand tugging on my hair. "So my room or yours?"

I giggled, the sexual demon in me taking over as I led him to my room, forcing him to stay outside for a second. With a flick of my wand my bag was packed; my plans securely tucked away. And within another couple of seconds I had ditched my shirt and pants and opened the door with a smirk, watching his eyes dance over my body before practically tackling me, barely remembering to kick the door closed.

My back hit one of the columns of the bed, the molded design imprinting on my back as Scabior pressed me against it, his fingers squeezing my butt as he jiggled it quite awkwardly. My fingers dove under his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders and down his arms as chewed on my bottom lip. Breaking apart for a second I tried to unbutton his vest … but got so frustrated with all the buttons I was ready to just rip it off; angry he wasn't already undressed. He chuckled as he completed my task for me, obviously more skillful at taking off his own clothes when drunk and occupied me by licking at my neck and growling into my ear.

Oh look, more clothes underneath the vest. Getting frustrated I just slid over and plopped myself on the bed, waiting impatiently with my arms over my head as I watched him struggle to take his clothes off faster. Finally baring his chest he quickly kicked off his boots and jumped on top of me, pinning my legs between his as he resumed to assault my body with his mouth, biting harder every time he elicited an interesting or arousing sound from me. He seemed to have an obsession with my ass as his hands kept creeping down to it every couple of moments.

Snapping my bra off me skillfully and fully interested with my breasts I scratched at his back from my own rising pleasure. Having enough I forced him to kneel, getting tired of still having clothes on I rapidly undid his pants and forced the rest of his clothes down.

Grabbing my wrists tightly he forced me back down, pinning them with one wrist he shimmied out of his pants and threw them off the bed. Getting back to my body he pinched and twisted my breasts till I couldn't take it anymore, "Enough with the foreplay just fuck me…" I moaned.

He didn't seem to mind and merely just lifted my legs over his shoulder, leaning in his mouth captured a breast as he thrust inside, making me nearly squeal with delight.

From this point on, we might have been having sex … but it was selfish, for our own gain, we didn't care what the other did or wanted as long as we got the most pleasure from it. He bite harder and pumped faster and I just scratched deeper and made sure he kept up the fast pace. This wasn't as animalistic as it had been in the woods, it was self-interest, just the way it should be.

Feeling him start to slow down I growled and moved to be on top but he didn't seem to like the idea and just threw me back on the bed, his hand loosely around my throat as he re-entered and started to pound. He didn't seem to like my try for dominance.

"Say my name." Scabior ordered huskily as he nipped on my skin, pumping himself into me. When I remained silent he just got more violent, "I want you to say my name." He growled, slamming into my hips, biting hard into my neck which made me whimper in bliss.

Yeah, he wasn't getting what he wanted, not when he was just giving me more pleasure by getting rougher.

He obviously wasn't amused and attacked my lips, biting hard as he tugged on my hair, forcing my neck back. "Say it."

"Why?" I continued to whimper as he thrust harder into my body.

He thought for a moment and stopped all movement making me squirm, damn it! I was so close… "I want to hear you say it, you never have." He had a good memory. It was true … I never have called him by his name; wasn't planning to either. I wasn't there to please him.

"No." I whined, trying to rock my own hips against his, just wanting to finish, but he just held me firm.

"Say it." He ordered.

"You talk too much." I growled defiantly, my arms wrapping around my own bare stomach, angry he wasn't moving and ruining my momentum.

He growled, obviously angry at my own stubbornness, but gave up the fight realizing he wasn't going to win. Instead he flipped me over, pulling my hair, forcing me to arch my back even more as he jerked inside me, giving me tingles all over. He continued to bite at my shoulder as we moved together, trying to reach our own climaxes first.

I was shaking violently as I came, my body tightening around him which set him off, I could feel his heat squirt in my nether regions as he came, the tingling sensation all over my body as I fell onto the bed. He pumped a few more times before pulling out completely, giving my ass a nice smack before he fell to the bed beside me.

We laid there for a moment in our naked glory as we tried to regain our breath and mental capacity.

"Wow." He whispered beside me, his chest rapidly rising and falling, his arm creeping over my stomach.

My eyebrow arched as I pushed his arm away from me and stood up, already started to get dressed. He stared at me oddly, his eyes squinting to see my silhouette put on a shirt. "Where are you going?"

I had come back to my senses. "Leaving. I finished my business here earlier, time for me to move." Throwing on my overcoat I sat on the bed to tie up my shoes.

"It's not even morning?" He offered. His mind still caught up in the fucking we just had. Obviously he enjoyed himself thoroughly despite the name incident.

"Good observation, however you are in my bed, I don't do the whole cuddling thing. And more importantly I don't trust you." I snarled; any trace of my drunken behavior over with. Now we would just go back to our regular lives.

"But you'll have sex me?" He said with his stupid little grin, his strong arms stretching out before tucking under his head.

I shrugged, "I don't need to trust you to fuck you."

He seemed to like the idea and snuggled down into the pillow, "So where are you going to next?"

Typing up my hair in a messy bun I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "You're the snatcher … find me. You have yet to prove to me how great you are."

With a sassy grin I apparated with a crack, making sure to silently remind him of our places in this war.

Now, to find Snape.

* * *

**Hey guys, I AM SOOOOO Sorry it's taken me this long to put out another chapter, and a long chapter at that. There was like a good 3 weeks where my computer's fan was broken and my laptop overheated and I was so terrified that my harddrive would just break that I didn't even try to touch anything but the internet. Anyway, once again story for the long chapter, I was going to break it up but the Scabior to action ratio just wasn't working for me. So here it is. I'll try to get another chapter in before finals and then summer is when the true beauty will happen. Love you guys so much! I am surprised at how many views this has gotten it makes me really happy, thank you.**

**Also, sorry for the sex scene being so … choppy. I had a better one written but then realized that … these guys are drunk and drunken sex isn't always amazing. Plus this is the first actual consensual one, so why start off too strong? Heh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17: Shrieking Shack

**SORRY ITS BEEN SOOO LONG. This has literally been the hardest chapter to write since its starting off a whole 'nother direction for Brynja and Scabior. **

**The Thrill of the Hunt: My Own Personal Snatcher**

**Chapter 17: Shrieking Shack **

* * *

Scabior laid there as the sun just started to spill in throw the open windows, the sheets barely covering his well formed body. With a pleasant smile on his face his eyes started to flicker, slowly opening more and more with each blink. That's when he jumped violently, nearly falling out of the bed; trying to figure out where the hell he was.

Bad move: hangover.

Falling back down on the edge of the bed he cradled his throbbing head as he tried to figure out what the hell he was doing naked in a room that wasn't his. Peering out through his blood-shot eyes he flinched at the oncoming light, but could just make out a pile of his clothes on the floor, thrown haphazardly around.

He couldn't help but smile and bite his bottom lip in excitement as he started to realize what happened. He had her … right in this bed, he had ravished her body.

Keeping his eyes closed he laid back down and tried to soothe his nausea. Sniffing gently he could smell her scent on the pillows as well as the sweat from last night; mere glimpses of memories started to play back to him. Curling his fingers into the pillow he brought it closer, wanting to relive last night, feel her squirm under him as he thrust into her.

His smile got wider, he had her … and as promised, she was … mind-blowing. Of course he was drunk and couldn't recall _everything_, all he knew was that his lower half was tenting the sheets at just the thought, already wanting her again.

Nuzzling his head in her pillow his fingers flexed as to grope an invisible ass, remembering just how nice it felt in his hands; he yearned to hold it again, he had been right, it was perfect. _She_ was perfect. Only she wouldn't submit to him. Scabior tried to rub his face as if it would rub away the thought with the motion. Thinking about it more it frustrated him to no end, she couldn't just let him have control, she just kept fighting him as she always did. He wanted to break her … he wanted her to know who was boss, who was the master. Katarina was his.

Turning his head towards the other side of the bed still trying to shake the thought out of his mind he let out a sudden vicious growl, and took the extra pillow and chucked it out the window; it smelt like _him_, the stranger. The heavy feeling in his stomach got heavier with disgust. "And that bitch was complaining that _I_ had someone in my bed. Bloody hypocrite." He was seething now, his time for reminiscing was over as the anger swelled in his stomach making him feel sick.

Forcing himself to get up he fought the pounding in his head and made his way into the shower, letting the cold water wash over his muscles and try to calm his remaining hard-on. Despite his sudden hatred he couldn't deny he still wanted her.

Getting dressed he slowly and carefully made his way downstairs, trying his best not to knock into anything and walk as straight as he could muster. Dropping onto a stool at the bar he motioned for the bartender. "Hang over … need something good." He muttered, cradling his head. The bartender merely nodded as he set him up with the potion to cure it. Chugging it down he slapped the glass down and thanked the man before ordering a meal. Sitting back on the stool he sighed quietly to himself that the potion was quickly doing its job, he could almost see into the light without wanting to kill himself. However he kept his eyes squeezed shut, trying to forget Katarina's previous sexcapades. Trying to forget that disgusting stranger that had his mouth all over Katarina before he did … the thought made his stomach churn. Why was her body so spoiled at the moment of his triumph?

That's when he heard it, the one thing to make his thoughts explode; the one thing to tip his internal scale. Oh sweet irony.

"Hope he enjoyed my sloppy seconds."

Scabior's eyebrow twitched and arched high as his head shot into the direction of the voice. _Just _who he wanted to see: the Stranger. The snatchers cruel smile slid onto his face as he got off the stool, sauntering over to the guys table his lips pursed together trying to figure out the perfect words. Tapping his gloveless hand to his head he pointed to the man, "Sorry, what did you just say?"

It was obvious from the man's blood red eyes and his day old clothes that he didn't leave last night and was probably still very drunk. But it didn't matter to the snatcher. "I said, I hope you enjoyed my sloppy seconds, sorry you probably couldn't feel anything." The drunken man made sure to exaggerate his words, making each one slap Scabior harder.

The friends of this guy laughed, making Scabior's face turn red with fury. Scabior didn't like being embarrassed and wouldn't feel better until he had the upper hand.

That's when Scabior snapped, the rage was so immense he didn't even remember jumping over the table and punching the guy right in the face, breaking his nose on contact. When Scabior's fit ended he had the guy on his back with his wrists in magicked cuffs. "You're going to the ministry, _undesirable_."

The snatcher was pissed … he suddenly hated her … loathed the temptress more than anything for this embarrassment; he was going to teach her a lesson. He was going to make her pay for this humiliation.

#$%

I was exhausted … barely able to keep on my feet as I landed in Hogsmeade, I found the closest possible inn—that wasn't the Three Broomsticks—and checked myself in. I was out before I even hit the pillow.

Waking up it was to no surprise that my body was aching pretty badly, though I was shocked to find that my head wasn't doing too bad, must have kept hydrated unlike the snatcher. Standing up my knees wobbled so much from the sudden heaviness of the rest of my body, I collapsed back to the bed. Going a bit more slowly I stretched my legs a bit, flexing in attempt to have my circulation going. Trying again to get up I managed to hobble over to the bathroom quickly, the room spinning slowly around me. After relieving my bladder I was soon fascinated at the reflection in the mirror.

"Well don't I look like I just got my ass handed to me," I commented to myself, my body was covered with bruises of all sorts. Turning around I could even see fingernail cuts on my ass. "Bastard." I knew he was enjoying my behind more than he should have. Luckily the cut count didn't go past that … just bruises. Going for my bag I dug out the handy-dandy potion and chugged it down before walking back into the bathroom for a shower. The reminders of last night fading away instantly, although the muscular discomfort was ever-present and more distracting.

Getting dressed in some form-fitting black attire I glanced at the clock, 3 p.m., shit. Sitting down on the bed I decided on the best course of action. Should I hide out in the shrieking shack and try to contact Snape or do I stay here and find a different manner of communication?

I became frustrated. I shouldn't have come to Hogsmeade, I should have gone to Dufftown and figured out another way, but my instincts told me I was needed here. There was barely a week before Hogwarts opened up, meaning this was breeding ground for snatchers. I shouldn't be here … it was too dangerous for me, but this burning need to help the students couldn't be put out.

Finally figuring out a plan I put on my summer cloak and pulled the hood over my head and chewing on my bottom lip I made my way downstairs and out the door. With only a few hours of light left I knew I had to move a bit faster. I knew Scabior would figure out I was in Hogesmeade, I mean, it didn't exactly take a Unspeakable to figure something like that out, but I wouldn't allow myself to be found so easily.

Even with my time constraint I knew I couldn't just walk into the forest, not with the chance of people seeing me, so slinging my bag over my shoulder I decided to busy myself with picking up some much needed materials.

Stopping in The Magic Neep and Dogweed & Deathcaps I picked up more food and herbs, I couldn't rely on inns for much longer. Standing in front of Gladrags' I mused myself with the idea of new clothes but quickly put that thought out of my mind, realizing I already had enough to carry and no one would be around to impress.

Checking around carefully I made my way down a stray alley and snuck off into the woods; luckily too many people were afraid of their own shadow to worry about mine. Walking down towards the woods I felt a type of déjà vu … only to dismiss it by realizing this is the same path I ran when Scabior chased me the first time we crossed each other in Hogsmeade. Hopefully there would be no second.

Walking further I even saw my rope still tied around the log I used to pop my shoulder back in, the thick braid barely worn down by the harsh weather. Contemplating retrieving it I decided to leave it as it was; Scabior might come wandering and notice it missing, giving him yet another clue of my whereabouts.

I might be giving him too much credit with that thought but … Paranoia is my best friend and I must listen to it.

I sped up my pace as I walked past the cliff I had jumped off of not too long ago, my mind flashing back to the moment I swore I was going to die. I couldn't believe how little time had passed since then. Getting to the bottom of the cliff the correct way I kept pushing myself forward, ignoring the pain in my thighs as I moved. Every move I made reminded me of last night. I didn't like this.

Luckily as I walked deeper and deeper into the woods I found that my surroundings were far more interesting. Trying to keep as silent as I could I moved slowly towards what seemed to be a camping ground. Getting on my stomach I crawled under the brush, staring at the people on the other side.

"Should we really stop here for the night?" a deep voice asked nervously, I couldn't make out his face but from what I could tell he was well dressed.

"Papa, I'm hungry," a little boy whined as he buried his head into another man's shoulder.

"I know son, I'm so sorry, just wait a little bit longer … we are just waiting for Peters to come back." The boy's father comforted.

"Martin, he's been gone for hours already ... I don't think we should stay." A woman's voice drifted in, it was shaky and almost as terrified as the first man.

_Don't do this Brynja … you need to keep moving, you're making a mistake._

Standing up I boldly walked into the clearing with the people. The six people sitting gasped loudly, the two children there clasped closely to their parents. In the next moment I had 2 wands pointed at me; the other two adults were too scared to even reach for their own.

I held my hands up showing I was not holding my own wand. "I can help you." Was all I said, staring intensely at the father of the boy, who seemed most intent on protecting the group.

His wand quivered in his hand but his stance was firm, "How do I know you can be trusted?"

"In my bag I have a few things apples to spare … if you would let me get them I'll gladly hand them over to you so your son can eat."

The man's jaw tightened, the frame got sharper before he lowered his wand. Hunger … will make the proudest man weak, and when his family is hungry he'll do anything. Sinking to my knees I rummaged through my bag till I pulled out the bag I had just bought. With caution I handed them to the man who seemed embarrassed at the speed he took them.

"How do you know those aren't poisoned?" The man with the deep voice asked, his eyes swiveled madly in his eye sockets as he looked me up and down as if trying to find the evil inside me.

"I can take the first bite if you would like …" I offered kindly, already regretting ever making my appearance known.

The father seemed to understand I meant no harm and merely cut up the apple with the assistance of magic and handed half to his son.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, her forest green eyes staring at me as if I was an angel come from heaven when she too understood I meant no harm, biting on her own bit of apple.

I took a minute as I stood up and slowly drew my wand, "Please … remember what I say." Turning my back to them I made a few motions with my hand, "Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia." If I was able to walk into these guys so could any snatcher. "Repello Muggletum." I finished, marking the clearing carefully. Turning around and lowering my wand I gave them a weak smile, "Do this at every place you camp, it's not fool-proof but it will give you some protection."

They seemed at a loss for words so I went on. "From this point on don't disapparate but keep on foot and if you can find brooms. The ministry will sooner or later be keeping tabs on every licensed person." That was their dirty little trick … they say you're suppose to get a license because it's dangerous but in reality it's so they can keep a watch on people. Even I knew I was taking immense risks every time I did. "You said your friend hasn't come back … do not wait longer than another hour for him …" I trailed off, not knowing how to tell them that he was most likely dead or captured. "Head south … get out of the country. Use muggle transportation. And teach everyone you pass the spells I just did. _Do not forget to shield yourselves._"

Scratching my forehead I had no other information to give them and not knowing how to withdraw from the conversation I just picked up my bag.

"Wait, Miss!" The father nearly yelled, reaching out for me. "You never answered Harriet …"

"Please don't worry about that … it's better for _your_ safety if you don't know. Just know that I am on your side and will be there to fight when Harry Potter needs me." If I ever think upon this moment in the future I will slap myself with embarrassment of how dramatic that sounded. But nonetheless it allowed me my escape.

Already behind schedule I hurried up the path, I could sense people hiding but there were far too many to stop at every camp. Why they ever chose to stick close to Hogsmeade only Merlin would know, but hopefully they will be smart enough to leave soon.

The philanthropist in me yearned to help them, to teach them the spells that they needed to survive in the dreaded woods. But the misanthrope in me told me to let them burn; it was their fault for not hiding themselves better, they were the foolish ones not to see this coming. Not having enough time I decided to let the misanthrope win, I did one good deed already, can't save them all.

Seeing the cave looking place I could make out Grawp's cave only it seems to be vacated by the stunted giant. A small fire seemed to be burning in Grawp's place.

Sighing I tried my best to block it out as I made a detour to get to the place above them, the one I hoped was still empty.

It wasn't. _Bloody Hell._

"Who's there?" A woman yelled frantically as soon as I stood at the mouth of the small cave.

No time to turn back. "Just a woman seeking shelter …" I murmured, trying to hide my annoyance.

"What's your name!" she hissed, the silhouette made by the tip of her wand indicated there was just her and a child.

Natural habit was for me to lie, "Izabella. I am on the run from snatchers."

"How do I know this is true?"

She had a right to be worried but questions always made me impatient. It was at this point I wish the Order had made some kind of signal to prove we were on the right side … like the dark mark only … not as crude. Actually … "I will show you my arms if that soothes you."

It didn't seem to so I tried another approach. "I have food, if you let me stay here for one night and I will share. Otherwise there really is no way to prove whose side I am on. I can only give you my word that I hope for the same things you do."

It was at this point that I saw the child clearly as he stood besides his mother, "What kind of food do you have?" he asked curiously, his tiny fingers pressed to his lips in wonder.

"Markl!" The woman scolded as she pulled the boy behind her.

I forced a small smile, "Fruits … veggies … some bread." I answered him anyway, hoping that the boy will soothe his mother's worries.

After some more sweetened words she finally allowed me to stay. After sharing some of my food I realized I would have to go back to the green grocer sooner than I hoped. Damn my philanthropy.

"May I ask your names?" I asked as sweet as possible to the young mother.

"Danielle." She answered, watching me with a heavy gaze. "This is my son Markl." She pointed to the barely 5 year old child who was happily munching away at some bread and carrots. He looked up and smiled brightly at me when he heard his name.

"Nice to meet you." I whispered, "I'm surprised you managed to find this little hide out." Very surprised since I had done my best to hide it.

She didn't make any motion to comment so I let it go; it's hard to talk to someone who is already so suspicious of you.

Needless to say the rest of the evening went just as painfully with her watching me like a hawk. At least her son was more hospitable and fairly talkative.

"You're eyes are pretty. How did you get them?" He said finally, his face turning red.

I smiled awkwardly, "thank you. I … er… was born with them." I mumbled lowly, the story far too long to even bother with.

The mother didn't seem to find my answer as acceptable as the son and gave me a hard glare. "Lucky," the boy whined before he was silenced by his mother.

By night time I was already ready to leave; not being able to take the woman's glare any longer. Every time her son even went to speak to me I felt like she was going to jump down my throat. Finishing up an apple I chucked it into the small fire, the fire emitting an odd odor from it, good or bad I couldn't tell.

Getting up I patted the dirt off my cloak. "The sun is going down … I have business to take care of. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Where do you think you're going?" The woman nearly hissed, standing up and drawing her wand.

Pressing my fingers tightly against my temples I let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm low on food … if you didn't notice your son and yourself ate a loaf of bread … not including the half you think I didn't see you take. I need to get more for the next week." I shot back, my eyes daring her to reply but she seemed too embarrassed to say anything and just nodded her head.

Patting the boys head gingerly I left swiftly, stopping at the entrance to perform a few protective spells and headed on my way.

The plan was simple … head down through Hogsmeade and sneak into the shrieking shack, come out of the secret entrance under the weeping willow, sneak into Hogwarts and locate Snape. Okay, so the plan isn't as simple … actually … the plan was impossible.

With little effort I was already making my way past Honeydukes, not a soul in sight … I probably should have been more wary of it rather than thinking it was a blessing but at the moment the risks I was already taking took up all my focus.

Knowing I had no other buildings to hide between I kept low to the ground and stepped up my pace, trying to stay off the path as best I could. Moving into the trees I was lucky it gave me more coverage, nearly at the fence I let out the breath I had been holding since Honeydukes, noticing how it came out in a frosty cloud.

Suddenly irrational paranoia came: someone would be able to see my breath … therefore I tried to keep from breathing as much as possible. Getting on my stomach I crawled to the fence glaring at the barbed wire before crawling under it, getting my shirt caught on the metal. Cursing loudly in my head I tugged at it, allowing the metal to shred the bit of my shirt it held onto. Taking a few precautious steps I felt my stomach churning hard, my head becoming too light as dark images appeared in my mind, like the ones you get when you turn out the lights and you suddenly have that irrational need to run and hide under your sheets because you feel like someone is there.

Not thinking too much about the weather beforehand I suddenly regretted forgetting a heavier coat … too suddenly. It felt like I was breathing in ice.

It shouldn't be like this … it was barely September.

My eyes watered as my mind went into panic mode, already trying to shut down as I heard a soft wooshing; how I wish it could just be the wind. But my luck wasn't that good. Unlike your room, something _was_ with me.

Without another thought I was already back over the fence, jumping it in a clean leap and running towards Hogsmeade. I could feel them right behind me, Dementors.

I tried to calculate how much of a head start I had, but deep inside I knew it was useless, the faceless demons could soar across big spaces in half the time a human could ever dream of.

_I'm going to die … I'm going to die._ Shaking my head I knew it was only their presence causing me to react so irrationally. I needed my head on right, I needed to think. _What did Lupin say, what did he say! WHAT IS THAT DAMN SPELL!_

Spinning on my heels I turned and whipped out my wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Closing my eyes for a brief second I tried to let out a quivering breath, hoping they were gone … but the cold and emptiness only seemed to get colder. My eyes bulged as I spun again to keep running.

I couldn't produce a Patronus. Maybe I was going to die after all.

It shouldn't have come as a tremendous shock to me; I didn't even have the kind of memories needed to produce it. My life had been very comfortable up till my parent's death … but it held no excitement—nothing entirely good or bad. Merely a plateau of life. It's also because I never exactly needed to use the spell, nor had I even bothered to practice—I wasn't around for D.A—the dementors were suppose to be on my side … it didn't seem worth it. In this moment I realized just how ignorant I had been, thinking that the soul-suckers would never join the other side.

My heart seemed like it was trying to rip through my chest, my limbs feeling like lead as they got closer. _Oh no … oh no…_ Pushing my legs as fast as they could go I felt only what I can describe as a fire in my thighs.

That's it. Fire. Within the next moment I had set the brush behind me ablaze as I kept running, hearing a screeching that followed. But that didn't stop them all; it would be naïve of me to think something as simple as fire could stop all of them.

My thoughts seemed to close on themselves, terrible images passed through my mind, it was sucking me in, and I was getting too tired to keep myself up. I needed to stop … I needed to just face death. Turning my head I saw one soaring just to the side of me, its face screeching at me making me jump and lose my footing.

I didn't want to face it like this. I wanted a fighting chance … but now here I was falling. My death would be pointless.

I crashed to the ground. It was in that moment I knew for sure I was going to die. How foolish I had been, Lupin had warned me about them being stationed around Hogwarts… but I didn't even consider them being in the Shrieking Shack.

It was so cold I couldn't even manage to cry. The tears frozen to the inside of my lids as I forced myself to turn on my back, forcing myself to stare at the demon about to take my life, watching as it slowly lowered onto my body.

Besides my parents death, I had no terribly sad memories to reflect upon so my mind cruelly made them up instead. I saw Harry lying in his own blood, Voldemort standing high above him with the screeching Bellatrix dancing around his body. I let out a loud gasp as I shook my head. He couldn't win. I cursed myself more with my damned fate as I felt the coldness freeze my blood; my body felt the pulling sensation as the Dementor got closer, hovering over me. I had not even done one single fucking thing to help the war. The war wasn't even here yet.

I had failed. I had never failed in my life … and my first failure _had _to be this? It had to lead me to my end?

Pain rippled through me, it felt like my spine was being ripped out from my stomach, slowly and as agonizing as possible. I tried to bring my body up with it, but it was a futile process. My head felt like it was ready to implode as the moments of my life flashed through my mind.

Here it is … I am going to die.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM."_ I saw it before I heard it, that beautiful shimmering silvery wisps that rushed over my body, seeming to maul the dementor away from me. My body was suddenly tugged, forced up to my feet and dragged; I could only make out the black wand to the side of my head, still directing the patronus.

"Run." My savior whispered as he gave me a shove ahead of him.

Not needing to tell me twice I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, ignoring the painful numbing in my spine, making me feel like I was going to fall any moment. We didn't stopped till we had made it clear across Hogsmeade, nearly falling to our knees when he felt it was safe to stop.

Turning towards the man I stopped short, my eyes opened wide. "You …"

#$%!

After handling some business up at the Malfoy Manor Scabior was finally able to freely think of his more … extracurricular snatch. He had managed to drag the dumb brute to the ministry before his team found out what happened, he knew he had to find the wench and return the favor.

Dropping to his bed he pulled out his little book and flipped through a few pages only to drop it onto his stomach a moment later before he chuckled. "Would she really return to Hogsmeade?" He thought out loud to himself, playing with the scruff on his chin. Scabior knew she would hate to return to the place … but with the school starting so soon he also knew she wouldn't be able to stay away. She had to play the hero.

He smiled gently to himself before forcing himself back up and down the stairs. "Get ready boys, we're heading out." He hollered at his companions, disappointed that they couldn't finish their drinking.

They were in Hogsmeade just as the sun started to set.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I sincerly apologize for being so tardy on this. But as I said this was so hard because its starting off teh development of the next segment of the story. But yeah it should be easier from here on out.**

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II was ... exquisite. I already know my ending will be tehehhehe**


End file.
